Hollywood Heights Loren Tate: The Story of my life
by marirosa1979
Summary: Loren is a fashion designer, oh and she has an identical twin. How will Eddie fit in? Are Loren and her twin alike? Read n find out! Oh and please review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS LOREN TATE : THE STORY OF MY LIFE!

The Good Girl. Chapter 1

Sofia sat quietly, she had just bought a pregnancy test, and it was positive, she was pregnant at 18, how was she going to tell her mom? How was she going to tell her she had married her boyfriend of 6 months, they were both too young, she loved him so much, and she knew her mom would never approve, she waited for him to come home, he had been gone all day, she had told him earlier that day that she might be pregnant, but it never happened, he never came home to her, he left, Sofia was devastated and left alone to raise their child. She would have to face her mom and tell her the truth. She walked into her mom's room and sat next to her and told her what had happened in the last few weeks, she was crazy about Dan. She thought it would work out; she had dated so many guys in High School and Dan seemed special and different, now she knew it was all a lie, but when Dan entered her life, Sofia knew things would be different. Now she knew how different they were. Her mom sat listening and taking in every word.

"You married Dan without thinking things through?"

"Yes Mama, I love him."

"He didn't care Sofia, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry Mama." She walked over to hug her daughter; she knew she would need her now more than ever.

Months later Sofia was told she was carrying twins, this worried the Dr. because Sofia was born with a heart condition, there could be serious consequences if she carried these babies to full term.

Sofia went into labor 2 months early, the twin girls were delivered via C-section, Sofia fought to live long enough to make sure her girls were born. The Dr.'s rushed to save her as the nurses took the two baby girls to the neo-natal unit. Each girl weighted in at 5 pounds each. Lorena Sofia's mom stood outside waiting with her other daughter Nora.

"Mama please calm down." She hugged her as they sat waiting for news from the Dr.'s.

"Sofia had a heart condition; I knew having these babies would be dangerous for her." Lorena cried as she said these words.

"I know Mama." Suddenly the doors flew open and the Dr. walked towards them avoiding eye contact, he reached their side and sat next to Lorena and held her hand. "We tried Lorena, Sofia fought to live, her heart was too weak, I'm so sorry, the girls will be ok, they need to be in the neo-natal unit for several weeks, but they will survive, they're fighters."

Lorena sat crying as Nora tried to comfort her mom. "Mama we're going to be ok!"

"We have to care for those girls, they need us, and we are all they have." Both women cried.

It was 8 weeks later when Nora and Lorena were taking the twins home. They were beautiful identical twins, Lorena named one of her granddaughters Loren and Nora named the other girl Lucy.

Nora was Sofia's older sister; she and her mom adopted the twins. The girls were beautiful with wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes. Nora was proud of her nieces. Both girls grew in a loving environment. It was beautiful watching both girls grow into lovely toddlers, then they started school, time flew by and the twins attended high school and each had different interests when it came to choosing careers, Loren always loved fashion, as a little girl she drew pictures of dresses and accessories, Lucy wanted to be a model.

Loren made friends a lot faster than her sister. She was sweet and kind and mellow, now Lucy on the other hand reminded both Lorena and Nora of Sofia, she always went for the popular kids, flaunting her beauty; Loren studied hard to become the best fashion designer in the L.A area. While in High school Lucy met Evan Duran. They started to date, he fell heads over heels in love with Lucy, she was wild and loud and loved to flirt, she dressed to impress and knew how to keep the boys smiling. There wasn't a guy in school who could get away from Lucy's claws. Loren was beautiful and the opposite of Lucy, she wanted to finish with school and there was only one guy Loren had eyes for and that was Eddie Duran, she loved him the moment he was introduced into the Music world, he was the son of Max and Katherine Duran, famous musicians of the early 80's! They were known as MK!

The school bell rang and Loren walked to her locker followed by Melissa Sanders her best friend.

"Lo I will never understand Lucy, look at her flirting with any guy she comes across, you're the good girl Loren."

"The good girl? That's funny, I'm enjoying doing the best I can in school, I want to design clothes for women of all ages and sizes."

"You're really good at it."

"I try Mel; I've always loved it, as a little girl I was always dressing my dolls and making dresses for them, my grandma Lorena says I was very good at it."

"Lo do you miss your mom?"

"It's weird Mel, I never met her, all I've ever known about her was what my nana and my mom Nora have told us about her, we have pictures of her, Nana and aunt Nora have both raised us."

"Are you happy they told you about your mom?"

"Yes, don't get me wrong, I love my mom Nora, she's the best thing to happen to us since our real mom died." Loren turned away; she was trying not to cry.

Mel smiled; she immediately changed the subject when she noticed it was really upsetting her. "So what did you make for prom?"

Loren smiled, she was so good at always having that beautiful smile.

"I will surprise you Mel, I think you'll approve."

Mel tried to get Loren's design notebook out of her hand to get a glimpse. "No you don't!"

Evan walked by. "Hey Loren where is Lucy?"

"Follow the noise, that's where you'll find her." Replied Mel.

"She promised we would go shopping for prom."

Loren furrowed her eyes as she faced him. "She's going with you?"

"She's my girl, of course she is, see you later Loren."

Mel noticed something was wrong. "Lo you look worried?"

"I swear I heard Lucy making plans to go with someone else."

"Yeah but everyone knows why she's dating Evan, he's related to Eddie remember?"

"So?"

"Remember Lucy is always saying she wants to meet Eddie Duran, she wants to become a model and reach Hollywood the easier way?"

"Yeah like Eddie will give her the time of day."

"Lo your sister gets what she wants."

Loren kept folding the papers she had of all the designs she had drawn in class. "My grandma and mom worry all the time for her, can't say I blame them, Lucy is a handful."

"So Lo, what are the plans for Prom?"

"We're both in the decoration committee; we will be there to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"So no dates huh?"

"No one has asked, plus we won't have time Mel, there's so much to do."

"Yeah yeah…nerds never have dates."

Loren laughed. "We're not nerds."

"Lucy calls us Nerds all the time; I'm starting to believe her." Loren rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's make sure everything is ready."

A week later it was the big day, and Loren was having breakfast. She quickly picked up the table and dishes and left to make sure the School gymnasium was ready for the big night.

The school principle Mrs. Larson was pleased with the way the gymnasium looked. "Loren I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Mrs. Larson, Mel was a huge help! I couldn't have done it without her."

"Ok time to go and get ready for tonight, I need you here an hour before it starts."

"We'll be here on time."

Mrs. Larson was walking away and suddenly stopped turning around to where Loren stood putting away her things.

"Oh there's a huge surprise for everyone tonight."

Loren smiled. "Really what is it?"

"I can't tell, I swore I'd let it be a surprise."

She kept walking. Loren picked up her things and continued towards the door. Later that evening Loren and Mel got ready, and arrived an hour before the Prom was to start. Loren wore a beautiful pink dress that wrapped around her tiny curves perfectly and was slight above the knees, it was strapless, she wore her hair to the side and the soft make-up she wore matched the color of the dress. Mel wore a tight hot pink dress. The accessories she wore were huge; let's just say it was something only Mel could pull off.

"Lo looks like everyone is wearing pink on their gowns"

Loren smiled biting her lower lip. "I thought it was a good idea to match a little with the colors of our prom theme…Prince and princesses."

"You know Lucy will wear a different color, she never really does what you ask her."

"It's ok Mel, when we were little we did everything together as soon as we became teens, Lucy changed."

Lucy arrived with Evan. "Wait here, let me talk to Loren."

"Sure babe."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you call me babe? You know I hate it!"

"We're dating aren't we?"

"It doesn't matter, and remember I'm dancing with other guys tonight, I couldn't come with all the guys that asked, plus you promise to talk to Eddie, I hope you did."

"I did, he said he would really try, he's busy you know."

"He better be here tonight or you will never be seen with me again, I refuse to look stupid Evan."

"Stupid how? Nobody knows."

"I told the principle, she'll make sure everyone knows I lied, I can't have that Evan!"

Evan let out a huge sigh, he watched as she walked towards Loren and Mel, he loved her so much, he couldn't see his life without Lucy, and she knew that and took advantage of it too.

"Loren, I assume you know there's a surprise tonight?"

"Yes Mrs. Larson mentioned it."

Mel didn't like Lucy, she was bossy and arrogant. "Lucy what is the big deal, just spill it and tell us what it is!"

"I'm not talking to you Melissa!"  
"Don't call me by my full name!" Mel retorted standing right in front of her pointing her finger at her. Loren got between the two.

"Mel stop it, its prom night, and Lucy, what do you want me to do about your surprise?"

"Just be ready, I asked the football team to assemble all of the balloons above the ceiling, when it does happen, they will release them to fall all over the place."

"I didn't want balloons everywhere Lucy!"

"It's going to be perfect for the surprise." Loren walked behind her.

"Can you just tell me what it is? I'm the president of the prom committee."

Lucy's laugh was cynical. "Of course you are, all geeks and nerds are put in charge of things like this." She looked around. "So Loren who's your date?" She smirked.

Loren down cast her look. "I didn't bring one, I didn't have time."

"Ha! No one asked you I bet."

Mel frowned and pushed her away. "Listen witch! Your sister could have had any guy tonight, aside from being very smart, she's beautiful and talented, look at this room, and it looks the way it does thanks to Lo."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, I'll let you know when the surprise arrives I will be the hit of the school, I will be loved more than ever, you'll see."

She walked back to where Evan stood waiting for her. Loren shook her head in disbelief. "I bet she got Evan to do something for her."

"Lo she has him wrapped around her finger and the sad part is he allows it, he's Eddie Duran's cousin, you'd think he'd be as smart as Eddie is."

Loren let out a huge sigh. "Eddie Duran, I would love to meet him one day."

Mel snickered. "My poor Lo, you aspire so high, you have loved him the moment he was introduced to the music world."

"He's amazing Mel, plus his songs inspire me, every time I hear him sing I come up with a new design, I love him just for helping me through my tough teen years and getting me started on designing clothes."

Melissa hugged her best friend. "You're the best Lo, and don't you forget it, don't ever let Lucy put you down."

"I try not too Mel, she's just so out spoken and doesn't care, I'm grateful you're in my life, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm here to stay Lo; you're not getting rid of me that easy."

Little by little, the senior class started to arrive, everyone was at awe with the decorations, it turned the gymnasium into sophisticated castle, since the theme was "The prince and princesses", everything was in its place. Loren was happy all her ideas fell into place as she looked at the faces of each of the students who walked in that night.

Dinner was served buffet style and everyone enjoyed the variety and selection of dishes offered. Punch and Soda were the main drinks; of course two teachers guarded the area to make sure no one tried pouring alcohol into the punch bowls.

Loren watched as everyone enjoyed their dinner. All the girls were perfectly paired with their dates, even Cameron was seated with a girl, and she sighed when she realized it was only her and Mel without a date that night.

As soon as dinner was done, the area was cleaned and all of the girls left to the ladies room to touch up their make-up and made sure their hair was properly in place.

Loren made sure the band was already setting up for the dance. She looked around and as usual found her sister Lucy scolding Evan for whatever was upsetting her, Evan was very cute, he resembled his cousin Eddie, but in Loren's eyes, there was no better looking guy than Eddie Duran. She had been to one of his concerts, he always sold out, she was happy she was able to go and watch him when she was 16. She first heard Eddie on the radio when she was 15, she loved designing but each of his songs inspired Loren to do what she loved the most, maybe one day she could design something for him, she smiled and blushed at the thought.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're thinking of Eddie aren't you?"

Loren didn't bother to look at her. "Why?"

"You're blushing, and I know he's the only one that makes you blush the way you're doing it right now."

"He's amazing Mel, you know how much I love him and his songs."

"Of course you do."

Meanwhile.

"Did you make the call?"

Evan sighed, he did that a lot lately, if he didn't love Lucy the way he did, he wouldn't put up with her nasty manners.

"Yes I already told you I did babe."

"There you go again with the babe stuff, just stop ok?"  
"Lucy you know I love you, and if that bothers you too bad."

"Listen make sure you don't make me look stupid tonight, I don't know what I'll do if you don't come through for me!"

Evan took out his phone. "I'll be outside."

"Stay there until you have good news for me, don't bother coming inside Evan!"

The music had already started and Lucy went to dance with the captain of the football team. She walked up to Cameron.

"Come on, you're dancing with me!"

"Hey he's my date!"

"He's going to look better with me than with you Suzy!"

Suzy sat back down. None of the girls liked Lucy.

Mel couldn't take anymore, she could tell Evan was hurt when he walked back inside and saw Lucy with Cameron. "Evan why do you let her treat you like this?"

"Mel please don't start, I don't need you telling me anything right now."

"I think she's a witch, how she and Loren shared the same uterus is beyond me."

"Mel don't talk about my girl like that!"

Mel couldn't believe her ears. "Evan look at her, she's your girl and she's hanging from the neck of the captain of the football team."

"I know I have to make this call."

Mel took his phone. "Who are you waiting for?"

Mel's eyes widen. "Omg Evan, are you sure this will happen?"

"I have to make it happen Mel; otherwise I will never hear the end of it."

Mel bit her lower lip and turned to where Loren stood still making sure everything was still in place.

"Mel please don't tell Loren or anyone, it's supposed to be a surprise, if you say anything, Lucy will kill me."

"Don't worry, if anything happens to you I couldn't live with myself, you have to be tough Evan, you can't let Lucy walk all over you."

"I love her Mel; I would die without Lucy in my life."

"Are you sure you're related to Eddie Duran?"

Evan looked at Mel shocked with her question. "Of course we are."

"I know Evan; I just can't see you as a Duran letting this witch treat you like she does."

A text message appeared on Evan's phone. "I have to go and get Mrs. Larson!"

Mel walked towards Loren. "I think the surprise has arrived."

Loren looked around. "Where is it?"  
Mrs. Larson walked toward Loren.

"It's time Loren, the surprise is here."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Where?"

Evan walked out the door with Lucy trailing behind him. Suddenly the band started to play one of the popular hits playing on the radio.

Loren's eye widen when she realized who was walking into the room!

Ok guys… first chapter of my new story! Please R &amp; R and tell me if I should go on! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Music of my heart Chapter 2

Eddie Duran walked in with his entourage trailing behind him. He smiled when he turned towards Evan.

"I can only sing a set of songs; I have a concert in a few hours."

"I know cuz thanks; I owe you for doing this."

Lucy stepped in front of Evan. "Hi I'm Loren; I'm in charge here tonight, thank you for coming Eddie."

Evan looked at her in disbelief. "You're not…"

She hit him on the side and whispered. "Shut up Evan, I know what I'm doing!"

"Hey no problem, you're my cousin's girl, I'll do anything for Evan."

She leaned real close to him. "Really? Anything?"

He furrowed his eye brows, pulling away from her. "I meant for Evan, excuse me please."

Everyone screamed and jumped placing their hands in the air. "We love you Eddie!" He walked to the stage area and smiled. The girls went crazy.

"I love you all too." Loren stood to the right side of the stage, she couldn't move, Mel stood by her, moving her hands in front of her face. "Earth to Loren!"

"Mel it's him, he's here tonight, omg this will be the best prom ever."

"I know Evan did this, apparently your dear sister asked him too."

"Really? I have to thank him."

"Lo she's up to something."

"She wanted to meet him Mel, I'm sure that's it."

Mel was skeptical. "I'm not very sure Lo, Lucy can't be trusted."

Eddie started to sing one of his hits. Some of the couples started to dance. Evan turned to Lucy. "Will you dance with me?"

She rolled her yes. "I guess, after all you did come through for me."

"I told you I would do anything for you."

He held Lucy from the waist and she pulled away. "Not so close ok?"

Her eyes were on Eddie. "Evan he's hotter looking in person."

"My mom said we could be twins, we sort of look alike."

She laughed in his face. "You're kidding right, I mean you're ok, but look at him, he's gorgeous, is he dating anyone?"

"He was married to Chloe the super model, she cheated and he filed for divorce."

"Who would cheat on him?"

"Chloe did, it's obvious she just wanted the fame and money that comes with it."

Lucy smiled. "I see."

Eddie finished his first song. "Congratulations to the senior class."

Screams were heard from crowd. "Enjoy your last few weeks, I missed out on all of these 6 years ago, and I wish I could have attended my prom, so this next song is for the lovely ladies here tonight."

Loren had not moved from where she stood and swayed when he began his next song. "Mel look at him, he's perfect."

Mel was busy looking at her phone.

"Oh get this, he did divorce Chloe, I knew this would happen, he married too young! What was he thinking?"

Loren turned wondering what Mel was rambling about.

"Mel what are you doing?"

"Getting updates on Duran, did you hear me, he's a free man!"

Loren smiled not taking her eyes off of him. "He was 22 Mel, way too young to settle with that snake, I knew it wouldn't last, Chloe is exactly like Lucy, and they're one of a kind!"

"You mean two of a kind Lo."

"Do you think he will fall in love again Mel?"

"Why not? He hasn't met the right girl yet!" She softly shoved Loren on her side.

Loren smiled. "There's still hope, you know I have to design something for him, I have to meet him."

"I'm sure you will, he's here."

" I can stand here and listen to him all night long, he's the music to my heart Mel, he inspires me, I am who I am and love designing thanks to him."

Mel hugged her. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"This will be a memorable Prom, see I didn't need a date, Eddie is here."

"Ok you're right." Mel stood on her toes trying to get a good look at Eddie who was still on stage. "He is gorgeous, he's great to look at, those muscles and that tan fits perfectly with that body."

Loren smiled shaking her head. "I swear that's all you ever see."

Eddie sang another song and he walked off stage. He walked towards Evan. "I'll see you soon."

"Hey, I owe you big time, I wanted to make my girl happy."

"Yeah I can see that, why is she dancing with others?"

"I trust her." Lucy noticed Eddie was leaving and dropped what she was doing and ran towards him.

"Eddie you were amazing and superb, I don't know how to thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He walked to the door. "Eddie, can I call you sometime?"

He looked at her wondering if she was serious. "Did you say your name was Loren?"

"Oh yes, you remembered!"

"About that call, no, you're my cousin's girl so I don't do that!"

"Wait, we're dating but nothing serious, now you I can get very serious, just say the word." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Evan stood there quiet. Eddie took her hand off of his shoulder. "I said no Loren."

He walked away. Loren watched along with Mel as he left the auditorium. "Omg, did you see Lucy, flirting with him?"

"Yes of course, that's Lucy for you."

"Maybe we can meet him one day, we could ask Evan."

"He's leaving Mel." Loren sighed.

"You should run out and say hello!"

"No I'm happy I got to see him this close."

Meanwhile.

"Why did you tell him I was your girl?"

"Lucy we're dating, and why did you say your name was Loren?"

"Because Loren is pathetic that's why, I'll find a way to meet him and then tell him I'm Lucy."

"What you want to pursue this?"

She glared at Evan. "Haven't you learned anything? I get what I want every single time and if you want to say I'm your girl, you better go along with it!"

Evan didn't say anything else to her, she had a way of talking down to him and he didn't have the nerve to argue with her, he loved her so much, he hoped there was still a chance to save what they had. She walked away and Mel came up to him.

"How stupid are you? Are you sure you're related to Eddie?"

He scratched his head. "Yes I am."

"I can't understand why you allow that witch to treat you like she does, you can have any girl Evan, and you're handsome and sweet."

Evan down cast his look. "I love her Mel, she's just too perfect."

Mel threw her arms up in the air. "You know I will never understand you, Lucy isn't a nice person she's with you to get something, the moment she has it, you know you'll be dumped."

Several weeks later, Loren along with her senior class graduated high school. Loren kept busy with her fashion designs; she registered to a nearby school that specialized in designing.

She signed up for extra classes. The teachers were very impressed. "Loren you have what it takes to get where you want to in this business, these fashions are superb."

"Thanks."

"You know I think I will send you to see Jake Madsen, the girls who perform with Eddie Duran are looking for something different and I think you managed to do just that."

"Really, oh Mrs. Beck, I would really love the opportunity to do just that."

"Get your things together ..." She wrote some information on a piece of paper. "Here I'll call Jake and you be there by noon ok?"

"Great, I'll get my sketches ready."

Eddie spend most of his time rehearsing at the Avalon. He had been touring Europe and since his return and divorce all he wanted to do was to stay busy. He would be home for a while finishing his 4th album, he was only 26 and he had accomplished so much when he started at the age of 16, it had been 10 years already but he had managed to do so much as an artist.

Lucy kept Evan on his toes. "I want tickets to next weekend's show, and I want to go back stage and spend time with Eddie."

"Lucy he's not going to be too happy, you're coming on pretty strong ."

She laughed. "Don't forget it's Loren doing this whole mess, he hasn't met pretty little ole me."

"Why do you insist on doing this to Loren? She's your sister!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and hit Evan on the chest with her finger. "Listen you do as I say and you and I will be very happy, let me handle Eddie, I just want to you know, get to know him, I've had a crush on him for a long time."

"Are you sure it's just a crush? You sound more like obsessed with him!"

She leaned in on Evan. "Don't be jealous, you know you're my man." She leaned in and kissed him. He held her pulling her close to him. She pulled away. "Don't get carried away Evan." She threw his arms off of her waist.

Loren practically rushed to Jake's office.

She arrived at Jake's office and handed him her teachers' card and placed her sketches on the table.

"Yes Debbie already called me; let me see what you have."

He looked through all of her sketches. "I'm impressed, I'll let my assistant take you to the back area, she can show you what we want and maybe you can take it from there and we will decide if you're going to do the designs this year."

"Thank you for the opportunity." Jake called Kelly and she came into the office within minutes.

She took Loren to the back room; there she was told what the dancers would need. She sat working on her pad.

On the other side of the office Evan walked in with Lucy. "Jake is Eddie here?"

"He was recording, what do you want?"

"Just need to see him, I won't be too long."

Jake was busy on the phone and signaled Evan where Eddie was. Lucy moved her hat to the side as she trailed behind Evan.

They arrived and Eddie was just finishing in the recording booth. He smiled when he saw Evan.

"What's up Cuz?"

Lucy appeared from behind Evan with a huge smile. "Hi there."

You could tell by Eddie's expression he wasn't too pleased. "Evan why are you here?"

"I'm sorry cousin; my girl here wants an autograph for some little girls she will be visiting at the hospital."

Somehow Eddie wasn't convinced. "You visit hospitals?"

Lucy got really close to him. "Is there a doubt? I'm a very good girl."

Eddie shook his head. "Wow you're unbelievable." He turned to Evan. "This is the last time you come here with her." He took out some pictures he had in a nearby drawer.

"Here and don't take this the wrong way Loren, but don't come back."

Lucy bit her lower lip. "Oh my, you even more gorgeous when you're upset, I like that in a man."

She tried holding Eddie's arm and he moved. He had never been so disgusted with any girl until now.

"If you don't take her out of here Evan I'm calling security, if you need to see me, call me before you show up, and you Loren, I don't want to see you here."

Evan didn't say anything; he was totally under Lucy's control, he held Lucy's hand pulling her towards the exit. She smiled.

"Bye handsome, you're going to see a lot of me; I'm not giving up on you."

Eddie turned away and slammed the door behind him. "Lucy what are you doing?"

"Oh shut up Evan! I'm going to get Eddie."

"Hey wait, you're my girl and he's my cousin, he's not too happy with you!"

"Wait. He's not too happy with Loren, he doesn't know I'm Lucy and you better not say anything about it."

"Lucy why are you doing this to your sister?"

"She's too boring; she needs excitement in her life!"

"By making her look bad with Eddie? You know how much she loves Eddie."

She picked up her bag. "That will be her problem!"

Loren had been in the back office sketching several designs. "Kelly I think this is it, what do you think?"

Kelly picked up the papers. "Loren this is amazing! How old are you again?"

She smiled. "18, this is my passion, it's in my blood."

"We should show this to the girls and then make sure Eddie approves."

Loren bit her lower lip. "That would be great, he has inspired me."

Kelly smiled.

"That's great; he's going to love hearing that."

Loren started to place the sketches into piles. "Are they going to come and see these now?"

"Yes let me get them." Kelly stepped out and within a few minutes she returned with the 6 dancers that usually did several songs with Eddie, they looked at the sketches. They all smiled. "Kelly we love it, it's a vote, and we want her to do it."

Loren smiled from ear to ear. "That's a huge honor."

"Girls before you leave send Eddie in here."

"Sure."

Loren thought for sure she would pass out at the thought of meeting her one and only Eddie Duran.

"Loren if Eddie comes in, tell him I'll be right back."

"Are you sure? Don't be too long."

She suddenly felt very nervous. She turned to put her pencils away, the door opened and Eddie walked in.

"Where's Kelly?"

Loren turned and smiled. "She'll be right back Eddie, Hi, I'm Loren, nice to meet you." She extended her hand towards him.

He furrowed his eyes brows and his look changed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Loren was shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" he turned exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. Loren froze; she felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. "Huh?"

I'm sorry to end it here! Now what? R &amp; R guys! Should I go on?


	3. Chapter 3

Heart-broken Chapter 3

Kelly was walking back to the room and noticed Eddie had rushed out of the room where Loren was.

She caught up to him. "Where are you going?"

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

Kelly looked at the room he came out of and turned back to face him.. "Who Loren?"

"Yes Loren!" His tone was harsh. "She came in to design some costumes for the girls, why?"

"Let her do whatever it is she's doing, just keep her away from me!"

"Eddie what is your problem?"

"Just do what I asked you Kelly or you're out of here!" He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the building.

Kelly walked into the room to find Loren holding back tears. "What did I do wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I don't know, he saw me and he was very upset, is it the sketches?"

"He didn't say Loren, just go home and finish it all up and we can start working on the costumes for the girls from your house."

Loren gathered her things and left, she got into her car and finally let the tears flow, she was confused, she just met Eddie and he was very upset.

She finally got home and went straight to her room. Her grandmother followed her. "You're home sweetie."

She quickly turned away. "Hi Nana."

She walked closer to her. "What happened? You've been crying Lorenita."

"I'm ok, I got my first job today to design some outfits."

"I know you, is it Lucy again?"

"No I'm just tired, I feel overwhelmed Nana."

"Ok if you need to talk, you know where I am, oh Melissa called, and she's coming to pick up her sweater or jacket."

"Ok Nana, let her in."

"Oh Nora is ready to serve dinner, invite Melissa to join us."

Within a few minutes Mel arrived and she headed to Loren's room. She found her sitting by the window. "So how did it go, did you meet Eddie?"

She turned to where Mel stood and the tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "He hates me Mel."

"What? Who hates you?"

"Eddie, he came into the room and he was very upset when he saw me!"

Mel walked towards her and sat by her side. "What do you mean? Why would he be upset?"

"I don't know Mel, I'm heart-broken, I love him, he's my inspiration, but he was very upset, really mad when he saw me standing there, I don't understand what happened."

"Did you ask him?"

"I didn't have a chance; he stormed out of the room."

A few days later Loren ran into Evan. "Hey Loren I heard you got the job."

"Yes thanks to my teacher."

"I bet you're happy?"

"I thought I would be, I met Eddie."

Evan's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, I'm happy you finally met him."

"Not really, he was very upset when he saw me in the room; I don't understand what the problem was."

Evan's heart sank. "Listen Loren.."

Lucy walked in. "So I heard my dear sister is designing costumes for Eddie Duran." She pinched Evan's arm. He looked at her and down cast his look.

"Lucy leave me alone, I don't need you making fun of what I do."

"Of course not sister dear, I'm very excited for you."

Loren walked away and as soon as she was out of sight Lucy turned to Evan. "You were going to tell her weren't you?"

"Lucy do you realize what you've done?"

"I've done nothing wrong!"

"Eddie hates Loren because of you."

"I swear if you say anything I will make your life miserable Evan, you say you love me will this is the moment to prove it to me, you stay quiet, is that clear?"

"I don't understand why you're doing this!"

"I want to get ahead in my career, look at Chloe, she married Eddie and now she's divorced and she's a famous model. "

"Wait you want to marry my cousin? When he realizes who you are and he sees you and Loren together he will be able to piece everything together."

"Not before I get what I want, I want to be as huge as Chloe, there's no need to marry Eddie to get what I want, that's where you come in, and you're going to help me."

"Are we still going to be a couple?"

"As long as you stick to my plan and you stay quiet, you will always have me Evan."

She leaned in to kiss him. "So will you help me?"

"You know I would do anything for you, the moment I saw you I fell in love with you."

"I think it was Loren you saw, I just make things more appealing." She smirked.

Lucy continued to manipulate Evan into getting her interviews and she was casted for many jobs all thanks to Evan who tricked Eddie into helping him. Loren continued to excel in fashion school, two years later she and Mel moved into a small condo near Los Angeles. Loren worked very hard and she was part of this huge fashion designing group that worked with Hollywood's famous making a name for herself and her designs. She named her designs "LoRa's" Lo for Loren and Ra for her mom Nora using her last two letters of her name. Mel followed her dream and became an amazing Chef.

Loren continued to follow Eddie's career, she was so heart-broken still wondering how and why Eddie disliked her so much, he started to date again, every chance Lucy had she would find ways to have encounters with him, she loved making him believe she was Loren, Eddie would spend time with his parents, they were still in the business, they both managed Eddie's career, they helped Jake who was very busy managing most of Hollywood's biggest artists.

Mel loved cooking and sharing it with others so she started to cater and she was getting very well known. She and Loren shared a beautiful condo big enough for them both. Mel arrived home excited; she walked in to find Loren working on some designs.

"I have several catering jobs Lo."

"I'm excited for you."

"We are going to become Hollywood's famous duet ."

Loren smiled. "I know, I design and you cook, I think it's pretty cool."

"Yes I'm really happy we can do so much together."

And that's exactly what they did, Mel started to cater small dinner parties for the children of Hollywood's elite couples and she found a way of introducing Loren's designs.

Kelly called Mel and told her Katy Duran was having a dinner party to celebrate Eddie latest album release. Kelly suggested Mel and Katy was happy to have her cater the dinner for her.

Mel finished talking to Kelly and squealed. "Lo I'm catering for the Duran's!"

"Wow Mel that's exciting!"

"I'm going to need help."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere near them."

"Lo I need you to help me set up."

"Eddie will be there, what if he's upset again; I can't ruin your chance to cater for them!"

"Oh stop, you won't see him, you'll stay in the area away from where ever they are."

Loren let out a huge sigh. "I don't know Mel, I would love too."

"Then it's settled, get ready to help me Lo, I need you please?"

"Ok!" Loren agreed but she was worried.

A few days later Mel arrived with Loren to the Duran's; she had all of her equipment and food ready.

Katy walked into the kitchen. "Hi Mel nice to meet you."

"Are you kidding me? It's my pleasure Katy; this is my best friend Loren Tate."

"Hi Loren nice to meet you."

"My pleasure Mrs. Duran."

"Oh come on, you can call me Katy, I'm so excited to have you both here."

Mel smiled. "Loren is just helping, she's into fashion designing."

Katy turned towards Loren. "Oh really?"

"Yes 'm happy to say I have my own line, LoRa's!"

"Are you serious? I own several of your designs, you young lady are very talented."

Loren couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so much, I'm honored."

Katy took off the jacket she had on. "Look!"

She turned to show Loren she was wearing one of her tops. "I love the material you use. It's so soft and fits perfectly."

"Thank you Katy."

"Oh Katy, Max needs your help…" He didn't finish as he stood there looking at Loren. "Well hello."

He took her hand and kissed it. "And who may I ask is this lovely lady?"

Katy rolled her eyes. "Kevin this is Loren." She smiled turning towards Loren. "Loren this is my brother Kevin."

"Nice to meet you Loren."

She smiled. "Same here Kevin."

"Sis you didn't tell me we were having such a beautiful lady with us today."

Mel coughed. "I'm Mel!"

He kissed her hand too. "Hello Mel!"

Katy shook her head and grabbed Kevin from behind. "Ok time to let the girls do their job, you go make sure everything is ready outside."

"Ugh..ok ok..Loren I will see you later."

Loren smiled down casting her look. " I'm sorry about that, he's a huge flirt."

"It's ok Katy, he's very cute."

"Are you dating?"

"No not yet, I've concentrated so much on school and my degree for fashion designing that's the last thing on my mind."

"You're very beautiful, I'm sure you must have a ton of boys fighting for you affection?"

"No not really at least not yet."

Loren continued to fill the containers that would have the salad dressing in them. Max walked in. "Honey, everything is ready outside."

"I know, we're just about done in here, oh this is Loren."

Max smiled extending his hand towards Loren. "Nice to meet you Loren."

"My pleasure Mr. Duran."

Mel walked in. "Ok everything is set, Lo can you bring the salad dressings to the table?"

"Yes of course, I'm all done."

Evan walked in. "Aunt Katy, I won't be able to stay too long today."

"Lately you don't Evan, what's up?"

"I'm busy with work and my girlfriend."

"Speaking of your girlfriend, when are we going to meet that young lady?"

"Soon I promise."

"Ok you can leave but.."

"Oh oh there's a but?"

"Yes you have to stay and eat and mingle for a while."

Evan looked around. "Is Eddie here?"

"He had a meeting with Jake and your uncle Max."

"I'm starving Aunt Katy."

"The food is almost ready, the girls I hired are getting in all set up in the back."

"So where is Lou's?"

"He retired, so Kelly saved the day, she recommended the girls that are here today."

Evan took a piece of bread and started to eat it. "Well I hope they cook as well as Lou did."

"Everything she prepared looks very delicious."

Max walked back into the kitchen. " Eddie is about 5 minutes away from arriving."

"Oh good, everything is ready."

Max smiled when he saw Evan. "Hey stranger."

"Yes I know, Aunt Katy insisted I stay and eat, and then I can leave to see my girl."

Max rolled his eyes as he guided Evan towards the deck area. "You should marry this girl, how long have you two been dating?"

"Since high school."

"You will have to bring her to dinner; you haven't introduced us to this amazing girl you're always talking about."  
Evan let out a small sigh.

"I know, she's amazing alright, I can't see my life without her Uncle Max."

"Then I can safely say you've met the right girl, time to start making wise choices."

Eddie walked in. "Ok let the dinner begin!"

Katy hugged him and pecked his cheek. "Ok now we can eat,"

She signaled everyone to go outside. She walked back to the kitchen peeking through the door. "Mel we are ready when you are."

Mel handed the two waiters the trays and they started to head out the door towards the deck. She turned towards Loren. "I just heard Eddie is here, you can stay here and make sure the plates are ready, I'll hand them over to the waiters."

Loren cringed. "This is a nightmare Mel, why should I be hiding from Eddie?"

"I don't know what his problem is."

I'll get the plates ready; you make sure the waiters take them."

Meanwhile back on deck.

Max stood and gave a small speech, he always had a few jokes to throw in and hugged Eddie, he was very proud of his accomplishments.

The waiters walked in placing a plate in front of every guest; there was at least 40 people.

Eddie smiled as he noticed Evan. "Hey cuz, good to finally see you here."

"Aunt Katy insisted."

"I'm glad, I miss you."

"Thanks.." They all ate and Katy noticed they were low on the sauce for the pasta. Evan volunteered to go get some at the kitchen.

He walked into the Kitchen, his eyes widen when he saw Mel standing there. "You're here?"

"Hey Evan Yes! I'm so excited your Aunt hired me."

"Wow. The food is really good Mel."

"Thanks.." Loren heard his voice and walked around to greet him. "Hi Evan."

"Loren?"

"I know I know, I'm no chef, but I'm helping Mel just for today."

"Has Eddie seen you?"

Loren bit her lower lip. Her eyes said it all. "No I'm avoiding him."

Back at the dinner party.

Katy walked towards the door. "What is taking Evan so long?"

Eddie smiled. "If there are girls back there he is probably flirting."

"Let me go and get him."

"Its ok mom, I'll go, you stay here with everyone."

Eddie walked to the kitchen kicking the door open. "Evan what's taking so long?"

His eyes met with Loren. Evan spoke up immediately. "Eddie I was just on my way."

"You have your girlfriend here?"

Loren's eyes furrowed. "His girlfriend?"

Evan panicked and grabbed Loren by the shoulder kissing her. Mel's eyes widen. "Evan!"

Oh boy..poor Loren can't seem to catch a break..now what? R &amp; R


	4. Chapter 4

Guys this summer is going to be very busy, I will try and post twice a week, if I can't I will do it once a week, every Wednesday. Another thing I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, be patient, this story has a lot of twists and turns, so enjoy the ride!

Things aren't always simple Chapter 4

Loren pulled away. "Are you crazy?"

"Loren I'm glad you're here."

She pushed him. "Don't ever do that again!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "C'mon cousin, she's not in the mood for you today."

He wrapped his arms around his Evan's shoulder and they walked out of the kitchen. Mel turned towards Loren. "What was that about?"

You could tell Loren was mortified. "I don't know he's gone insane."

"You better talk to him Lo, if Lucy finds out she's going to think you want to take him away from her."

"Oh please, he's always been a friend, why he did he kiss me? He's got some explaining to do."

Back on Deck where everyone was eating, Eddie and Evan walked in. Katy turned. "It's about time, where is the sauce?" She rolled her eyes and started to walk back into the house.

"Sorry mom, Evan ran into his girl back there and he forgot."

"What is your girl doing in the kitchen? I asked for the sauce."

Katy continued onto the kitchen. "Mel we need more sauce."

Mel picked up the bowl and handed it to her. "You should have told one of the waiters."

"They were busy and Evan offered to come and get it."

"He was in here and left with Eddie."

Loren was getting the dessert plates ready. "He said Evan's girl was in here."

Mel nodded. "Not here she's not."

Katy took the bowl back outside. Loren started to cut the pieces of pie and placing them on a plate. "You ok Lo?"

"No I'm still trying to figure out what Evan was thinking."

"You can talk to him later; let me get the ice cream ready."

Everyone finished and the waiters started to pick up the dishes and placed them on a cart. "Please tell Mel we're ready for dessert."

"Yes ma'am."

Kevin sat by Eddie and Evan. "Did I hear you say Evan's girl was in the kitchen?"

Evan sighed, he didn't want to have to explain anything to his uncle and cousin, and he knew Lucy was out to hurt Loren, and he wanted no part of it, but he loved Lucy so much he was willing to do anything to keep her happy, reason why he kissed Loren when he saw Eddie step into the kitchen.

"Yeah she's a huge flirt, a trouble maker." Eddie turned to where Evan sat with his head slightly down.

"How do you let her treat you like that?"

Kevin interrupted. "Why what does she do?"

"I met her when I showed up at their prom over two years ago, she started coming on to me right in front of Evan."

Kevin smiled. "You're kidding?"

"No I'm serious; she's dating my cousin and flirts with me."

"And you let her do that Evan?"

Evan nodded. "She means no harm; she loves to show everyone she's friendly, you can't hate her for that Eddie."

Eddie sat back crossing his hands across his chest. "What she does isn't friendly cuz, every time I see her she flirts with me and she's not just playing, look at her right now, you kissed her and she acted like you were hurting her, you saw how she looked at you, and I don't hate her, that's a big word to use, I hate how she treats you!"

Kevin's eyes widen. "What! She was here?"

"Yeah mom hired someone to serve the food and she was here helping I guess."

"You mean Loren?" asked Kevin.

Eddie answered immediately. "Yes Loren, she was in the kitchen."

"It can't be, I met her, and she's very sweet, I know a bad girl when I see one."

"Yeah don't let her deceive you; she's not what she seems."

"I don't know who you're talking about Eddie, but the Loren I met isn't the girl Evan is dating."

"Well you believe what you want too." He got up. "Let's have dessert."

An hour later Evan got up to leave, he walked into the living room area where Katy stood writing a check.

"Aunt Katy, I've got to go, I did mingle as promised."

"Yes I saw that, listen Eddie said your girl was in the kitchen earlier?"

Evan could feel his breathing getting shallow. "She stopped by Aunt Katy, that's it."

"Why didn't you invite her in? We would love to meet her."

He sighed. "I know, I promise to bring her soon."

He kissed his aunt on the cheek and walked out, Katy walked back into the kitchen and handed Mel the check.

"Mel you did an outstanding job, I will call you next time I need catering, leave me some of your cards for my friends."

"Oh Katy, that would be great!"

"Mel was Evan's girlfriend here today?"

"No, Lucy wasn't here."

"Oh Lucy is her name? I finally get a name; I swear Evan said she stopped by."

"Maybe he saw her outside, Loren and I were in the kitchen the whole time."

"Even Eddie said she was here."

Mel turned to see Loren picking up their things and placing them in bags, and then she turned towards Katy again. "He's dating Loren's twin, Lucy."

Katy's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

Mel smiled. "Yes I am."

"I can't picture Loren with a twin sister."

"Wait til you meet her, she's the opposite of Loren."

Katy sat and pulled Mel to sit. "So what is the difference? Evan seems to be very much in love with Lucy."

"How I don't know."

"Identical twins I assume?"

"Yes, but once you talk to her you'll see the difference Katy."

Loren walked back into the kitchen. "We are all set to go Mel."

Katy got up. "I just heard your sister is dating my nephew."

"Yes, and I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Why are you sorry?"

"The story of my life is so long and sad Katy, I'll tell you all about it one day."

"Ok, thanks for helping Mel; it was nice meeting you both."

"Same here." Mel picked up two of the bags and Loren was going to pick up the other two when Kevin walked in.

"The food was amazing."

Mel smiled narrowing her eyes as Kevin got closer. "Thanks I appreciate the compliment."

"Let me help you ladies."

He walked over and took a hold of the entire bags. "No it's ok Loren and I can handle it."

He smiled as he made eye contact with her. "I insist and it gives me a chance to talk to you again."

Loren waved at Katy and both girls walked out followed by Kevin. They got to Mel's car. "So Loren I hear you're dating my nephew Evan?" Loren was about to take a sip of water.

Her eyes widen and she almost choked on the small drink she took. "What? No he's dating my sister."

Kevin furrowed his eyes brows. "Your sister?"

Mel laughed. "Loren has a twin; Evan is dating her twin sister Lucy, why is everyone so shocked?"

"Ok wait a minute, then why does Eddie think it's you who's dating Evan?"

Loren bit her lower lip. "I don't know, what gave him that impression?"

Kevin walked up to her and held her hand. "Hey it was a mix up I guess, hope to see you again Loren."

Loren smiled as she carefully removed her hand from his grip. "We'll see."

Mel finally closed the trunk of her car and got in. "Kevin thanks for the help."

Loren quickly got in and they drove away. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, now I'm wondering if Eddie has been nasty with me because he thinks I'm Lucy."

"Oh my God Lo, that could be it, you saw her on prom, and I'm sure she's bugging Evan to bring her along when he sees Eddie."

"What other reason is there for him to hate me so much?"

"I don't think he hates you Lo, you better ask Lucy when you see her!"

"When I see her, since we moved out I don't get a chance."

"You have to get to the bottom of this Lo."

"Yeah I know, it's not so simple you know, Lucy has a way of making me feel bad, she's so mean, I don't understand why she changed so much."

Mel arrived at their place; she put the car on Park and turned towards her. "Lo it's time you stand up to her, why was everyone under the impression you were dating Evan."

Loren suddenly realized something. "Oh god, Mel is that why he kissed me?"

"You mean Evan?"

"Yes Evan, you don't think he thought I was Lucy?"

Mel folded her hands into a fist. "Oh Lo, that better not be the reason, if he thinks Lucy treats him mean, he hasn't seen that side of me yet."

They got off the car and unloaded their supplies. Going inside and placing everything in its place.

A few days later Loren stopped by her Nana's with Mel to get a recipe for a dish Mel wanted to make.

"Ahhh my Lorenita is here."

"Hi Nana, I've missed you." She hugged her.

"We miss you more, Nora is very sad now that you're gone."

"You still have Lucy."

Mel laughed. "Oops sorry Nana, it's no difference, we all know she's a pain in the butt."

Lorena held her face with her two hands and mumbled something. Loren walked closer to her. "Nana is everything ok?"

Lorena didn't say anything; she looked away holding back tears. "Nana what's wrong?"

"I asked Lucy to leave, she's made Nora cried several times."

"Why?"

Mel clinched her teeth. "What? Why?"

Lorena sat down. Loren sat next to her. "What's going on?"

"She's worse than ever, she got this modeling job with Chic Jeans and she waltzes in here at all hours of the night, making noises and fighting with Evan, I don't know why he allows her to treat him like that? Nora told her to stop, she had to respect this house, and she screamed at her and almost slapped her."

"Oh no Nana, she can't stay here anymore, I'm sorry you're going to through all of this."

"I know Lorenita, she's supposed to come by today and get her things."

Mel heard a car outside the house. "Well the witch of the west just arrived."

Lucy walked in. She saw both Loren and Mel and rolled her eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm visiting with Nana, are you here to get your things?"

She walked into her bedroom and Loren trailed behind her. "Lucy why are you behaving like this with Nana and Aunt Nora?"

"Awww did Nana tell on me? I'm not a kid anymore." She smirked practically laughing in her face.

"We know that Lucy, but you have to respect them both, why are you doing this ?"

"I'm fine, I'm leaving, Evan got me this amazing Condo and I'm going to be living pretty close to Eddie."

Loren walked closer to her as she placed some of her clothes in a suitcase. "Listen why does everyone think I'm dating Evan?"

Lucy looked at Loren; she grabbed her by the arm and pulled where she could stand in front of the mirror. "Look we are twins, could that be the reason why they're all confused?"

"Maybe they don't know we're twins, Eddie has been very upset with me, you did something didn't you?"

"Poor little Loren, her boyfriend Eddie Duran doesn't like her, is that my problem?"

"You tell me? Mel catered a party for the Duran's and I helped her."

Lucy finally looked at Loren. "And?"

"Evan walked into the kitchen and kissed me calling me babe! Why Lucy? What's going on?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He probably thought it was me."

"No, he knew exactly what he was doing? Be honest Lucy, for once in your life just do it!"

Lucy picked up her bags and carried them to the door. "I don't know, ask Evan, you know he's very stupid, he got confused."

"That's not the answer I expected, what have you done?"

Lucy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh my God, you pathetic little sister of mine, why is it my fault every time things go wrong?"

"Because you're always up to something Lucy."

Lucy dropped her bag and walked towards Loren, she poked her on the arm. "Things aren't always simple in life Loren, learn to accept it and don't blame me for everything that goes wrong in your life!"

Loren pushed her away. "I'm done with you, the moment you disrespect Nana and Aunt Nora anything is possible, I know you're up to something and I'm going to find out Lucy."

"Oh yes, look I'm shaking."

Evan walked in and saw Mel sitting by Loren and Lucy's grandma. "Hi sorry to barge in but Lucy is taking too long."

Mel walked up to him. "So we know what you did."

He pulled back. "What did I do?"

"You told everyone you're dating Loren, how could you do that to Loren?"

Evan was mortified. "Mel wait, it wasn't me, it was Lucy's idea!"

Mel's eyes widen. "Omg I knew it! Loren hurry and get out here!"

Loren walked out of the room with Lucy trailing behind her. "Mel what's wrong?"

Yikes! Got to love Mel, she's amazing, so will she tell Loren the truth? R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5

The truth comes out Chapter 5

Loren's grandma stood up. "What happened? Lucy what have you done?"

"Nothing !." She walked ahead of Loren.

Mel walked towards Loren dragging Evan by the arm alongside of her. "Lucy told everyone you were dating this idiot! I knew it Lo!"

Lucy jumped in. "How stupid are you Evan!"

Evan pulled away. "Lucy she said she knew what I did!"

"She tricked you, you idiot!" Loren couldn't say a word. She turned to face her sister. "Why are you trying to hurt me? We're sisters Lucy, why?"

"I'm not hurting anyone."

"You know how much Eddie means to me, he doesn't like me thanks to you, why Lucy?"

Lucy pulled her hair to the side walking over to get her luggage. "Come on Evan, after this stunt who knows where you and I stand!"

"Lucy she tricked me."

Loren stepped in front of Lucy. "You're not going anywhere until you clear this mess!"

She laughed pushing Loren out of the way. "You fix it, it's your mess, I'm Lucy remember?"

She walked out with Evan trailing behind her. Lorena walked over to her granddaughter still looking very confused.

"My Lorenita, what happened? What did Lucy do to you?"

Loren was too hurt to say anything. She leaned on her grandmother and started to cry. Mel stepped in.

"Lucy told everyone it was Loren who dated Evan and made a mess of things making everyone think Loren was Lucy."

Lorena sat pulling Loren down by her side. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what happened to Lucy, your mom was a handful but never like this."

"She hates me Nana, I don't know why, we're sisters and we're supposed to be there for each other, not hurt each other."

Mel hugged her. "Lo it's ok, now we know what happened?"

"Now how do we fix this? She doesn't care Mel, you saw her."

"I swear he's an idiot."

Lorena got up. "I'm going to make tea for us!

A few days later.

Loren worked on designing some gowns for the charity event Katy was doing, she did one every year to help children with cancer. This year she included Loren's designs.

Loren walked into the Asta Arts building where Katy was holding the dinner party and fashion show.

"Loren tonight it's all about you, you're our newest designer this year"

Loren's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I had all of your designs brought here; we're featuring LoRa's designs tonight for the first time."

Loren leaped into a huge hug. "Katy how can I thank you?"

"Let's throw down the house, I have some models waiting to walk down the runway with your newest designs and whatever it is they send that you designed weeks ago."

"I can't believe this; I've worked with celebrities before."

"Yes but you've done it alongside others, this will get your name out there, your designs alone Loren."

"This is what I've been waiting for Katy."

She held her hand.

"Let's get started."

Katy guided Loren to the back area of the building where several models were being prepped for the show.

Kevin and Eddie arrived along with Max. "It's a full house."

Kevin smiled. "Are they expecting you to perform?"

"I hope not, mom said it was a fashion show."

Max smiled. "I see a lot of big shots; I wonder what and whose designs she's bringing out tonight."

"That's my sister for you; she's got a huge heart."

"That's what I love about my wife."  
Eddie shook his head.

"Mom is amazing."

Back in the dressing area, Loren worked to get the gowns on the models placing the appropriate accessories with each dress.

Several make-up artists worked on the models. Katy walked up to Loren. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I don't know how to thank you."

Katy hugged her. "Let's make sure everyone out there loves your designs, if we get 10 people to want to any of them, we're in Loren."

"I know they will, let me make sure they're ready."

"Loren there are two designers that have done this before, they will start the show and then you'll be the last one to walk your designs down the runway."

Loren took a deep breath. "Ok I'm all set."

She walked back to her area and Katy walked to where the other two designers were getting their models ready.

Lorena and Nora walked into the Asta Arts building along with Mel. "Are you sure it's ok for us to be here Melissa?"

"Yes Nana, Loren asked and it's ok, this is her first show so we're here to support our girl."

Nora scanned the area. "Mel everyone here is dressed so fancy, we're in regular clothes, we don't want to embarrass Loren."

"Come on; let me find out where Loren is at?"

Kevin spotted Mel and waved. Eddie and Max turned to see Kevin walking towards them.

"Hi, do you know where we can find Loren?"

"I believe she's in the back, let me take you."

Mel smiled acknowledging Lorena and Nora. "Kevin this is Loren's Grandmother Lorena and Aunt Nora."

He smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you both, follow me and we'll go and find Loren."

Both ladies smiled and replied. "Nice meeting you too."

Kevin took the lead and walked a few steps ahead of them, he signaled the security officer who stood by the rear entrance area, he moved so all four of them could walk through.

Katy spotted Kevin. "What are you doing in here?"

"Sis this is Loren's grandmother and Aunt, I'm sure you know Mel?"

"Hi Katy, Loren said it was ok to bring them to her first show."

"Of course, Loren is busy right now, but come with me, there's an area you can sit and watch the whole show and after it's done you can see Loren."

Lorena smiled bringing Katy into a hug. "Lorenita is right, she said you are a beautiful lady, and very sweet."

"That's very sweet, thank you."

She guided them to an area of the building where they could watch the fashion show.

Meanwhile

Lucy argued with Evan a few miles away. "I thought I told you I wanted to be a model in that show your aunt is doing!"

"It's not safe Lucy, my whole family is there, and Loren is there doing some of the shows."

"And your point is?" She stood with her hands on her hip. Evan sighed.

"I can't help this time Lucy."

"I knew it, the moment you told everyone what I was doing to Loren, nothing has worked out."

"Not everyone knows, and I was tricked into revealing the truth, don't think Mel has said anything."

"You should know how much Mel hates me; you should have used your head before you admitted anything!"

Evan stood quietly, it didn't matter how much he said it was never good enough for Lucy, it was always her way or the highway and he couldn't argue with her, she was his world, no one could quite understand what he saw in Lucy, she was demanding and loud and expected everything and everyone to go along with whatever she said or agreed, if she was wrong, it really didn't matter.

"Come on Evan we are going there tonight, Loren will always be in the back area of the show, you will go in there and tell your aunt to let me be one of the models."

"Lucy why can't we go and have dinner somewhere, I'll take you shopping and you can buy whatever you want."

"Oh please you always take me shopping, what's so special about today?"

"I'll take you where ever you want to go and eat, heck I'll call my uncle Max and borrow the jet and we can fly somewhere for dinner."

She looked at him annoyed. "Any other day I would go for the offer, but today I want to go and do some modeling, your aunt knows a lot of important people, I want to be discovered and make millions!"

Evan let out a heavy sigh. "Lucy it's a charity event, there's no world known models, my aunt does one every year, it to raise money and introduce new designers into the fashion world."

She grabbed her bag and pulled him by his shirt. "You figure out something to do, because we're going."

Back at the Asta Arts building Loren was making sure the models were perfect for the runway; she wanted so much to be a hit that night. The other two designers who were giving of their time and designs for Katy's charity event were already walking across the runway.

Lorena walked and hugged Loren from behind. "You're going to be amazing my Lorenita."

Loren smiled, hearing her Nana say those words to her brought her so much comfort, she was so grateful to have both Nana and Nora in her life, she thought a lot about her mom, and she sighed after thinking of all the terrible things Lucy was doing to her.

"Thank you Nana, that means so much to me, I want this so much, I want to be the best designer this city has ever seen."

"You will be, your Abuelo would be so proud of you." (Abuelo is grandpa)

Her smile grew larger. "I know Nana, he would be!"

Katy walked in. "Loren your next, are you ready?"

"Yes Katy." She turned towards her grandmother. "Ok here I go."

Nora ran to her side. "Sweetie, I know you're going to be a huge hit."

"I'm going to try Aunt Nora."

Loren walked to where the models stood ready to take the runway. "Ok ladies, let's do this!"

They walked entering the area where the other models were exiting the runway, the music started and they began their stroll down the runway.

Mel stood with Nora watching as each girl walked out showing every design made exclusively by Loren.

"So what do you think Nora?"

"I think she's amazing, every single person out there is looking at every single detail on those gowns."

Katy walked down the stairs and made her way to where Max stood. "So how's the show?"

"To be honest, this last designer has everyone looking."

"What they weren't interested in the other designers?"

Max smiled, he held her chin. "You're doing great, every year this charity events help so many kids."

"I know but I also want to give these designers the opportunities they deserve."

"And you are, it's a hit, but this last designer caught their eyes."

"Guess who the designer is?"

"I don't think I can guess."

"It's Loren, Isn't she wonderful?"

Kevin nudged Katy's side. "I know this is Loren's designs?"

"How can you tell?"

"Look at the faces of the people watching, she has what it takes Katy."

"I know, I'm going up in a minute to present her to the audience, maybe this is the break she needs to get her designs out there solo."

Outside the Asta Arts building.

"I bet we're late Evan, I told you I wanted to do some of the modeling here today."

"And I told you my whole family is here."

"And the problem is?"

"You're already on Eddie's bad side; you don't need to make it any worst."

"It's Loren remember?"

"Hey maybe he already knows it's you and not your sister."

"I doubt it; Loren isn't the type to say anything!"

Evan stopped. "Lucy the show is probably over, let's just go."

"No I want you to tell you Aunt Katy I'm available to model for her anytime."

The last of models were all lined up on the runway, giving the audience a last glimpse of Loren's designs.

Katy held Loren hand. "Ok young lady, you know what's next right?"

"You walk with me to the front of the runway and introduce me?"

"Exactly, let's go!"

Katy walked a head of Loren who was slightly walking to her side. Kevin caught sight of her first.

"Hey it's Loren; I knew my sis would make her shine!"

Eddie looked up. "What is she doing here?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. Shhh and listen."

Katy stepped onto the podium. "Friends thank you again for making out here this year again, I know you enjoyed tonight's show."

The crowd cheered. "There were many amazing designs this year, and I want to introduce this year's newest designer to join our event. Everybody please welcome Loren Tate."

Loren smiled and the crowd cheered. Eddie was about to get up. Kevin stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I can't believe mom would do this!"

"Why?"

"That's Evan's girl up there."

At that moment Evan walked in with Lucy, Kevin caught sight of them and nudged Eddie's arm. "No it's not, look, that's his girl Lucy."

Eddie furrowed his eyes brows ad looked at Evan who caught sight of them both and he turned to Loren on stage who was already looking his way. Suddenly he felt numb.

I know I know, now what? R &amp; R guys


	6. Chapter 6

All kinds of wrong Chapter 6

Loren continued to smile as Katy held her hand up. The audience applauded, Loren looked on as Eddie rushed towards Evan's side. She thought her heart would stop beating, she knew why Eddie was heading towards Evan, Lucy stood there not really worried about anything, lately Lucy didn't care, and she didn't show any remorse for her actions.

Eddie stood over Evan, his forehead furrowed.

"What's going on here? I thought you were dating Loren?"

Evan's breathing was shallow yet this heart was beating faster than ever. He turned to see what Lucy was doing; she stood careless looking at her nails. His eyes went back to Eddie's.

"Nothing Eddie why?"

"What do you mean why?" Max interrupted. "Eddie not here, this is your mom's event!"

Eddie grabbed Evan and pulled him into a private room. "Ok Evan come clean, what the hell is going on?"

"I came to see the show; my girl was hoping to help Aunt Katy."

"You said your girl was Loren."

Evan tried to laugh it off. "Oh I know, it's Lucy, you know the names sound so familiar."

Lucy walked in trailed by Kevin. "Hey the conversation is private in here."

"So?" she smirked.

"Evan just tell him, hey handsome he got confused with our names!"

Eddie rolled his head back in desperation. "You two don't get this, this is wrong, you said you were dating Loren." He turned to Lucy. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lucy Tate, now you see how confused you were."

"No you said you were Loren, you're a monster you know that?"

She smiled biting her lower lip. "Does it really matter? So Loren and I are twins, big deal!"

He shook his head. "Evan I don't know you any more, you and I were like brothers, where's your dignity?'

He turned and walked away and Kevin followed him. "Eddie calm down, you ok?"

"He's letting that woman use him."

"That's his problem; Loren and Lucy are like night and day."

"I've been really stupid; I don't understand what happened to Evan."

"He fell in love?"

"Does he know the meaning of the word?"

Kevin dragged him out of the room. "Come on, let's go see your mom and let me introduce you to the real Loren."

"We've met Kevin; I yelled at her, I can't face her."

"She's really sweet; I knew it the moment I laid eyes on her."

Eddie smiled shaking his head. "I sense a crush?"

"Why not, look at her, she's beautiful, I know she looks like Lucy, but she's amazing."

The reached Katy who was busy introducing Loren to all those that were coming by to say hello and tell her how much her designs were appreciated.

"Hey sis, this was the best show ever."

Katy turned and smiled the moment she saw Eddie and her brother together. "Eddie honey you haven't been formerly introduced to Loren Tate, our newest designer."

Eddie forced a smile, deep down he felt lousy, just the thought on how aggressive he had behaved with her left him feeling awkward, he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet the real Loren Tate, hey I'm sorry about the big mess."

Loren smiled, she knew she was already blushing; he stood there looking at her straight into her eyes.

"No problem, nice to meet you."

Mel walked into them as they were all chatting. "Ok I have a celebration dinner waiting at home, you're all invited."

Katy smiled. "I was about to take everyone to dinner, including the star of the night Loren."

"No need, I got this Katy."

"I guess we'll go everyone in?"

Kevin was the first to speak. "I am." He smiled looking at Loren who tried so hard not to look at Eddie but she couldn't help it.

"Loren."

She turned to the sound of Kevin's voice. "Oh I'm sorry."

"I think he and I look alike?"

She tried to understand what he meant. "Ok who?"

"Eddie is my nephew, don't you see the resemblance?"

She smiled biting her lower lip and looking away. "Of course perfect resemblance."

"Oh you mean like you and Lucy?"

Mel spoke up again. "Ok we need to leave, Kevin you can continue your talk at our place, our food awaits."

Lucy stepped in front of Mel. "Melissa does the invite include Evan and myself?"

"No, you're not invited!"

"You're kidding?"

Mel continued to walk following the rest who were already heading to their cars. Evan turned to look at Lucy who stood there watching everyone drive away. "Babe you want to go eat?"

"What have I told you about babe? You don't deserve to call me that! You blew it; no one had to know I was pretending to be Loren, now they hate me."

"No one hates you, I told you it wasn't a good idea to impersonate your sister, I knew this would happen."

"Ugh Evan shut up! You don't know anything, let's go, we're going to Loren and Mel's."

"Mel just said we weren't invited."

"I don't care what Melissa said, let's go Evan!"

And as usual, Evan trailed behind her like a scared puppy, Eddie was right, Evan wasn't the guy he knew, he had turned into a bowl of jello in Lucy's hands.

Everyone arrive at Mel and Loren's place. As soon as they walked in Lorena and Nora had set the table buffet style. Loren smiled as she saw them waiting with a bouquet of roses.

"Nana and Aunt Nora I love them."

"We're so proud of you Lorenita, the show was very successful."

"It might me getting more clients!"

Nora smiled, she was so proud of Loren. "I knew it the moment I saw your first design this is the place I would see you! I wasn't wrong."

Loren hugged her aunt. Mel came in grabbing Loren's hand. "Ok, everyone is hungry and I just want to congratulate my best bud for such an amazing successful night."

"Thanks Mel, everything looks delicious."

"Ok the table is set, let's eat!"

Eddie walked closely behind his dad. "Ummm I feel uncomfortable here."

"Why? We we're all invited grab a plate and eat."

"I know, I feel like a jerk!"

"I don't know Loren that well, but I'm sure she's not thinking about that anymore."

"I'm so mad at Evan, what' wrong with him?"

"I don't know, you took off to tour and he got a girlfriend."

"What he picked her out of a line up?"

"I don't know, they met in school, I really don't know too much, he hardly talks about her."

"I wonder why? There are all kinds of wrong with her, I can sense she's trouble pops."

Max finished serving food on his plate and turned to Eddie. "Then talk to him, let him know how you feel, you and Evan have been likes brothers."

"He's changed pops; anything happens to him, I'm holding her and anything around her responsible."

"Let's not get that extreme; I'm sure he'll outgrow her."

Eddie let out a huge sigh. "I hope you're right."

Everyone stood or sat as they enjoyed their delicious gourmet dinner prepared by Mel. The doorbell rang and it brought Mel out of the dining room area. She opened the door and rolled her eyes at the sight of Lucy and Evan.

"I told you not to come, you're not welcomed here Lucy."

"Oh come on, we're hungry. " She took a hold of Evan's hand and walked past Mel. "Yeah sure come on in, first sign of trouble from you and you're out of here Lucy."

"Yeah yeah yeah Mel whatever!"

She walked straight into the dining room, her non nonchalant manner infuriated Loren, she saw how she waltz towards the table and grabbed a plate, Evan walked beside her trying not to look at anyone.

Loren didn't say much, she kept a close eye on her; she was worried about Nana and Aunt Nora. Her silence brought Kevin to her side.

"These chicken fajitas are great!"

"Yeah it's one of Mel's specialties."

"Loren don't let your sister get to you, you'll feed into her ego!"

"She's not welcomed here, she upsets my Nana and my Aunt and after all she's done to me, I'm afraid of what she'll do next."

"There's too many people here for her to make a scene, enjoy your dinner, it's all about you tonight, I overheard my sister saying some of your designs will make it into the Hollywood scene."

"Really? You're so sweet, I have been working with some celebrities, I wanted one chance to catch somebody's eyes."

"Looks like you already did Loren."

Katy bumped Loren from behind. "I have great news, several of your designs were picked."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, that's the purpose of the event I hold each year, we help children in need and open the door to new designers."

Lucy walked towards them. "So Katy, I'm a model, I'm available for your services."

"It's Mrs., Duran for you, so it's nice to meet my nephew's girlfriend, and your name is?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's Lucy, in case you had not noticed; I'm Loren's twin sister."

"Oh we noticed."

Loren interrupted. "Lucy don't you dare get nasty with Katy."

She laughed. "Oh you get to call her Katy."

"You have to earn that Lucy, and with all of the stunts you've pulled lately, you're not going to get that chance."

"I'm available Mrs. Duran."

"I have a contract with an agency already."

Lucy didn't say anything else, she turned scanning the room and her eyes stopped where Eddie stood, she walked towards him, Evan was just standing on the other side, trying to finish his plate of food, he seemed to be playing with the food instead of really eating it. Loren made her way towards him.

"You're not hungry? It's really good."

"I know Loren, listen, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you did that Evan, telling everyone you were dating me?"

"I didn't Loren, it was Lucy, I tried to stop her, I don't know why I just didn't tell you."

"No worries, it seems everyone caught on what she was up too."

"You mean Mel did?"

"Mel is amazing, you can't mess with her."

Loren's eyes looked to where Lucy was trying to get Eddie's attention. "Look there she is again, trying to get her claws on Eddie, what's with her? She's dating you?"

"I don't know Loren; she says it's for business only."

"I'm so done with her!" Loren headed their way.

Evan turned and he made eye contact with his cousin. Eddie looked back towards Lucy. "I know what you're up too, so like I said before, stay away from me!"

"What you don't like the attention?"

"Listen either you're dating my cousin or not? If this is game to you, I suggest you end things with my cousin, he's very serious about you, and I don't want to see him hurt."

"Why would you think I would hurt him?" She tried getting closer to him, he stepped back. "Look at you right now, my cousin means a lot to me and my family; if you hurt him I'm holding you responsible!"

"Oh please." Loren stood near Lucy. "Let's go!"

Loren placed her hand on her arm. "Back off Loren, I'm busy talking to Eddie."

"I'm not talking to you anymore, listen to your sister!"

Loren finally gave in and looked at Eddie making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry Eddie."

Eddie gave her a shy smile. "You're sorry; I should be apologizing to you."

"Its fine Eddie, I understand why you were so upset."

"No excuse, I thought you were dating my cousin, at least that's the impression I was given."

"Apology accepted ."

Lucy let out a huge sarcastic laugh. "Awwww how pathetic are you Loren?"

"I've had enough Lucy, let's go, Evan is waiting for you."

"I bet you think you're it because you thought you were a hit tonight, I'm sure they're being nice to you because of the Duran's!"

Lorena, the girls' grandmother approached both girls. "Lucy, listen to Loren, let's go right now!"

"Oh stay out of it and shut up!"

Loren's eyes widen. "Ok I've had it!" Right there in front of those watching Loren placed a hard slap on her face. "You respect our grandmother!"

Lucy was stunned holding her cheek. "You hit me! You're going to pay for this Loren, you'll see!"

She stormed out of there and as usual Evan trailed behind her. Lorena turned to where Loren stood rubbing her hand. "Lorenita are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Nana, I shouldn't have hit her!"

"I think she needed that!"

"I'm tired of her treating you like that Nana, everything she does is wrong!"

Suddenly a huge crash was heard. Eddie and many people ran out to see what had happened. Loren, Nora and her grandmother followed along with Katy, Max and Kevin and all of their eyes widen with what they saw! Eddie yelled out.. "Call 911!"

I know but it ends here today, now what? R &amp; R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews guys! Enjoy!

Eddie's Nightmare chapter 7

The sound of the crash was loud, the car had plunged into a huge light pole, and Eddie ran out falling to his knees and placing his hands on his face. "Evan!"

Loren and Katy were next to arrive, Loren's eyes widen when she noticed Lucy was on the driver side and laid there unconscious, Evan had flown out of the car landing on the hood of the car. The scary part, there was blood everywhere.

The sound of the siren's brought everyone back to reality, the paramedic's rushed to tend to the injured and the fire department trailed behind to get the victim's out.

Katy held Eddie's shoulders trying to calm him down. "He's still alive; they're trying to get him out."

Loren froze watching the paramedic's and firemen work to get Lucy and Evan out of the car.

Eddie finally stood up. "What happened? They had just left!"  
The police approached Eddie and Katy, Loren stood a few feet away. "Witnesses say both were arguing as they got into the car, apparently they continued to argue as the female driver drove away from the area with the male victim trying to get into the car, apparently he did and that lead to the crash."

Eddie let out a huge sigh. " I knew it, I knew that witch was going to do something like this!"

After an hour both were taken to the nearest trauma center.

Loren down cast her eyes, she knew Lucy was the cause of this disaster, Nora and Lorena walked towards Loren from behind, Lorena softly nudged her granddaughter softly on the arm. "Lorenita are you ok?"

"I don't know Nana; I don't know what to think of Lucy anymore."

At the Hospital Katy and Max waited as the Dr.'s rushed to help both Lucy and Evan. The opposite side of the room Loren sat next to Lorena and Nora, Mel sat quietly holding Loren's hand.

The Dr. finally walked out of the room. Both Max and Eddie approached him. "Are you Evan's family?"

"Yes!" answered an anxious Eddie. "He's in critical condition, he sustained a serious head injury, we're headed to the OR with him, as soon as we know more we will talk to you, and you may wait in the 4th floor." The Dr. walked back to the gurney where Evan laid as he was prepped for surgery.

Lorena walked with Loren to the nurse's station. "Is there any news on Lucy Tate?"

"The Dr. is on his way out to talk to you."

As soon as Loren turned around the door flew open and a Dr. walked asking if they were the family of Lucy.

"Your sister was very fortunate to be wearing her seat belt, she is wearing a brace on her neck for precautions and has a sprained ankle, some scratches on her face, she may stay overnight for observation, you may see her in a moment."

"Can we see her?"

"We're doing a few more tests; we'll see what they tell us."

Nora hugged both her mom and Loren. "She's going to be ok."

Katy walked as soon as she noticed Loren crying. "Loren sweetie, please don't cry, I'm glad Lucy is ok."

"It's her fault Evan is in critical condition, I overheard what the Dr. said, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? This has nothing to do with you."

"Katy my sister was the one driving, I'm sure she was mad about something and lost control of the car."

Eddie sat quietly, he noticed his mom talking to Loren and her family. He knew he should go and talk to them, but he felt very angry, he knew deep down that something like this was going to happen with the way Lucy behaved around Evan, the thought of losing his cousin upset Eddie even more.

Max brought him some coffee. "Here, we're going to be here a while."

Eddie took it without saying anything, Max walked over to where Katy stood talking to Loren and her family and handed each of them a cup of coffee as well.

Mel walked over to Eddie's side. "Hey how are you doing?"

He didn't look at her as he responded. "Trying to stay positive, my cousin is fighting for his life."

"I'm sure he's going to be ok."

"What are you a Dr.?"

"No I'm not a Dr., I'm trying to be positive, I'm sorry this happened."

Loren noticed Eddie was upset, she debated whether to go to him, she excused herself and made her way towards him, Mel sat next to him and signaled Loren that he was mad.

"Eddie." She hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Loren, what Lucy does has nothing to do with you."

"I know but somehow I feel it's my fault too."

"Why would you say that? She's done enough harm, look what she did to you as well."

He sat quietly, she noticed the nurse had signaled her grandmother and Aunt Nora to go in to see Lucy, Loren sighed as she walked towards the room, leaving Eddie sitting in the same position she found him.

Loren and Nora walked in with Loren following them from behind. They walked in to find Lucy sitting demanding a mirror.

"Lucy what's your problem?" Loren couldn't believe what she was doing, as soon as the nurse handed her the mirror she snatched it and looked at her face.

"Omg look at my face, how am I supposed to model this way?"

Lorena and Nora couldn't say a word. They were as shocked as Loren who stood there in speechless for a bit. "Lucy you haven't even asked about Evan, he was hurt pretty bad, he's in critical condition."

"It's his fault, I told him to walk home, he insisted on getting into the car."

"He could die Lucy, do you realize that?"

"She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's not, he tried to stop me from driving away, it's his fault I lost control of the car, he made me crash."

Lorena walked closer to the bed towards Lucy. "I don't know you any more Lucita, what happened to you?"

"Oh please old lady, get a grip!"

Loren jumped in. "Don't you talk to Nana that way; I'll slap you again if I have too!"

Lucy's grin appeared as she finally looked away from the mirror. "Ok whatever, I need to get this contraption off my neck and go to my condo."

Loren couldn't believe her sister, her twin was a monster, and she had no heart. She quietly left the room and walked back into the waiting room, she sat in a nearby chair, Katy was sitting across from her and got up, Eddie was still sitting quiet, with his eyes focused on the huge clock on the wall.

"Loren is Lucy ok?"

"She's fine Katy, worried about her looks, not even concerned about Evan; I can't believe that's my sister in there."

"This doesn't reflect on you, you're nothing like her!"

"She wasn't like this I swear!"

"Loren where is your mom? I hope you don't mind me asking?"

Loren smiled down casting her look, she took a deep breath. "Of course I don't mind Katy, the story of my life isn't that thrilling, she died the day we were born, Nana and Aunt Nora adopted us and raised us both."

"And your Dad?"

"We never knew him, grandma doesn't talk much about him, and I really don't care, he didn't care enough to stay with my mom, he left when she was pregnant."

Katy could see the hurt in Loren's eyes. She gently held her hand. "I'm sorry Loren, you should be very proud of yourself, you're excelling in fashion designing, look how well you did at the event."

Loren finally looked up at her. "Thanks to you Katy." Her eyes went to where Eddie sat. "Is Eddie going to be ok?"

"He will, as soon as he knows Evan is out of danger, he's always looked after Evan after his dad passed away, and you know trying to be the big brother."

Loren let out a small laugh. "Sounds like Lucy and I, we were close, and then we grew apart and I don't know what changed, Nana says she reminds her of our mom, but Lucy is a little more extreme."

"She seems to be very special."

"Not in a good way Katy, looked what she did to me, told everyone I was dating Evan, she made me look bad in front of all of you." She looked towards Eddie again. Katy picked up on it immediately. "Eddie knows it wasn't you Loren."

Loren blushed when she noticed the smile on Katy's face. "Yeah I know, but that was scary."

"Scary?"

"To have Eddie Duran dislike you or even hate you."

"Hate is a big word; Eddie doesn't and didn't hate you."

"I know that now, but the thought of it scared me."

"Omg Loren, you are so cute, you have a crush on him don't you?"

Loren bit her lower. "Is it that obvious?"

"I can see it in your eyes; you have this way of looking at him."

"I'm sure I'm not the first girl to do that, he's full of fans that adore him."

"That's been the case since he decided to pursue a career in music, but you're not the typical fan girl he's use too."

Loren locked eyes with Katy, she could sense Katy knew much more about how she felt, the moment Eddie Duran was introduced into the music world, she knew she would always have room in her heart for him, but lately he was taking up all of the room. He sat there so quiet, his eyes focused on the wall, she could tell he was hurting, she wanted to sit by his side so bad and just hold his hand and tell him it was all going to be fine."

"Earth to Loren." Loren finally looked at Katy. "Oh I'm sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Its ok sweetie, don't worry, Eddie will be ok, he's very strong."

"Anybody can be strong, but when a loved one hurts, the pain you feel from that weakens the spirit."

Katy placed her arms around Loren's shoulder. " I know you're very special, my son needs someone like you around."

Yeah I bet, a reminder of Lucy."

"Loren don't you dare say that."

"Katy he hasn't looked at me that much the moment this whole mess happened, he sees me and he's reminded of Lucy."

Max walked in with a tray of drinks and sandwiches. "Here honey, we have to eat, Loren take one, and make sure you give one to Nana and Aunt."

"Thank you Max, you're very sweet."

He smiled winking at her.

"I'm going to make sure your Aunt and Grandmother eat something too."

"Oh and don't forget Eddie."

Loren blushed the moment she said it, Max and Katy smiled. "Max, make sure Eddie has something to eat."

"He hasn't eaten anything at all." Replied Katy.

Max walked over to Eddie. "Here Loren insists that you eat."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something; once Evan is awake he's going to need you around to help him."

"Pops I need your help with something."

Max took a bite of his sandwich. "Sure but first eat."

Eddie sighed, he was in no mood to eat anything, but at the request of his dad he took a sandwich. "Ok I will." He also took a bite.

"As soon as Evan is up and alert, I need to make sure Lucy gets nowhere near him."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I don't know yet, but she's off limits, I should have done this the moment I saw what kind of girl she was."

"Eddie your cousin is crazy about her."

"I don't care, look what she did to him, he's in surgery in critical condition."

"I'm sure he was aware of how she is, I think your mom mentioned it last week, he is the one that wants to be in that relationship, there's really nothing you can do if he insists on seeing her."

"I will think of something, I can talk to Loren, maybe she knows how."

"_Don't involve Loren in this, remember that is her sister."_

"Yeah she's fine; she came out of this with a few scratches meanwhile my cousin is upstairs in surgery fighting for his life."

Max took a sip of his drink. "Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves, we don't know what the outcome is, let's make sure your cousin is out of danger and recovers before you can say anything to him."

Loren and Nora walked into the waiting room, Loren got up and handed each a sandwich and a drink, she told them who brought the food and they both acknowledged Max with a thank you.

Lorena sat next to Loren. "The Dr. came back to talk to Lucy, looks like she can go home, she's going to be ok Lorenita, any news on Evan?"

"I thought the Dr. said she had to stay overnight."

"She doesn't want to stay, she seems fine, she's arguing with everyone!"

"No news on Evan yet?"

Nora interrupted. "I'm taking her to her condo; I can stay a few days with her,"

"I can't let you do that Aunt Nora, I'll stay with her, and just let me stay and find out how Evan does in surgery."

"I'd rather stay with her Loren; I don't want her fighting with you."

"I'm tired of her aunt Nora; I'm not going to allow her to walk all over me anymore."

Nora smiled and leaned in to hug her niece. "Ok I'll see you there later, let me know as soon as there is news."

"I will." She walked her to Lucy's room. And Lorena followed; they found Lucy arguing with a nurse. "You have to take a few days for the swelling to come down Miss Tate, before you can see a plastic surgeon."

"I am a model just in case you haven't noticed; I can't work looking like this!"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Now what Lucy?"

"Look at my face! I can work like this!"

"Omg Lucy, you have a few scratches, you should be happy you're not the one in surgery right now."

"What do you know, you don't need your face to make a living and I do." They brought her a wheel chair and she sat in it, still looking at her face on a small mirror she had in her hand.

Loren threw her hands up in the air and turned to walk away when she noticed the Dr. approach Eddie and his parents. She noticed Eddie holding his face with his hands and sitting down, Max held Katy who turned away crying, Loren slowly walked towards them.

"Is Evan ok?"

Katy turned to face Loren, she was crying. "They don't know if he will pull through the night, he's in ICU."

"Omg I'm sorry." She turned when she saw Eddie get up.

He was headed to where Lucy sat still trying to cover the scratches on her face with the make-up.

"Lucy if anything happens to my cousin, get ready to face the consequences."

She turned and rolled the wheelchair to the elevator. "Lucy acknowledge Eddie you haven't apologized for what happened to Evan." Lorena was concerned; she could see how upset he was.

"Oh gramm's, he should have stayed out of the car." Nora couldn't believe her niece, she held her mom by the shoulders.

Eddie walked towards her. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He was furious, how indifferent she was to his pain.

"I heard you ok? It was his fault for trying to get into the car after I drove off!" she turned to look at the mirror again.

Katy and Max walked towards where Eddie was and so did Loren. "Eddie not right now, let's go, the Dr. said we could see Evan in a few minutes."

Loren stood in front of him. "Eddie we're sorry for the pain my sister has caused you." She knew Lucy was the cause of Eddie's nightmare.

The thought that he was hurting made Loren feel even worst, then she saw Lucy get into the elevator with her Aunt and Nana trailing behind her. Not waiting for a response from him she did what her heart guided her to do, she leaned in towards Eddie.

He declined her attempt to bring him into a hug and he finally acknowledged Loren. "Just pray he doesn't die."

He walked away, Loren stood there trying not to cry, and Mel hugged her from behind. "It's ok Lo, he's hurting, it's nothing against you I'm sure."

Loren hugged Mel; softly she let the tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned on her best friend. Mel knew she was hurting.

R &amp; R guys, thank you for the reviews, I'm trying to post more than one a week, but I'm very busy! Thanks again for your support! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Do you guys like the story? Should I go on after this chapter? Let me know as you review!

Falling for you Chapter 8

A week later, Loren was with Jake and Kelly, Eddie's dancers had requested a new line for the spring Concert he would be doing in some cities in the Los Angeles area, he didn't want to be too far away, Evan was still critical, he was in a coma for the moment, his vitals were at the normal range but there was still a possibility he would never recover.

Jake was looking over the sketches Loren had brought to him. Kelly was there too, she couldn't stop smiling, Loren had an amazing talent, and she was going to be very successful.

"Loren these are amazing."

"The girls suggested a pastel color; I think this combination works great."

"I think even Eddie will agree."

"Kelly as soon as Eddie is done back there tell him to come and approve these."

"Yeah sure." She left the room.

Loren looked as Kelly walked away, she turned toward Jake. "Eddie is here?"

"Yes, he has to finish his album, there's a tour in the fall, and he has to release it soon."

Loren had to know. "How is he feeling? I saw him a week ago and he was pretty upset."

"As well as can be expected, as long as Evan remains stable, he will be able to finish everything."

Eddie walked in trailed by Kelly. "Hi Loren." He gave her a small smile.

She returned it with a tint of rose on her cheeks. "Good to see you."

He turned his attention to Jake. "Kelly said you wanted to see me."

"Yes I'm approving these, I hope you will too."

Eddie looked at the pages of designs Jake was handing him. "And?"

"Eddie, they're the spring line for the dancers, are they ok, Loren brought them in."

Loren stood waiting on the side of the room; she could tell Eddie wasn't too happy to be there. He looked through them and quickly told Jake they were fine. "Anything else?"

Jake let out a soft sigh. "No this is it for today, are you coming back tomorrow?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll call you."

"Ok Loren, it's a go, start working on this."

"Thank you again for the opportunity."

Eddie waved and turned and walked out of the door. Loren noticed and waved to Jake. "I'll call you when they're all set."

Eddie was walking towards to the elevator and Loren practically flew there, she stopped as soon as the doors opened. She walked in alongside Eddie.

"Eddie are you hungry?"

He looked at his watch. "It's after 2, I haven't even thought about it."

"I'd be honored if you would have dinner with me."

He acknowledged her with a shy smile. "I really want to see Evan."

"He's doing ok; I spoke to Kevin, he's there with him, you have to take care of you so is it a yes?"

"Sure but I can't be too long."

"I have dinner ready at home." She smiled biting her lower lip.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You cook?" Loren gave him an annoyed look. "Yes I do, why are you shocked?"

"I thought Mel was the chef?."

Loren crossed her arms avoiding eye contact with him. "I should be insulted for that, I can cook you know, taught by the best."

He smiled down casting his look. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a very good, just one question before I go, is Lucy going to be there?"

"No Eddie, she's at her place, so is it a yes?"

He hated to disappoint Loren. "Sure might as well eat."

"That's fine, I'll meet you there, you remember the way?"

"Yeah, I think I remember how to get there."

Loren was trying to hide how she was feeling after he accepted her invitation. She had to finally admit she was falling for him. They arrived at Loren's condo with Eddie parked next to her, they both exited their vehicle and he followed Loren to the elevator. Loren wanted to say something, but somehow he always managed to make her feel butterflies, and at that moment they were fluttering all over the place, when that happened she wasn't able to speak. She would manage to somehow.

Loren opened her door after exiting the elevators. Mel was getting things ready in the kitchen. She had not noticed Eddie was with her. "Hey you're early. Did Jake and Eddie approve the new designs?"

"Yes, Hey look whose joining me for dinner."

Mel turned around and smiled. "Oh wow, let's get the crystal out."

He waved at Mel. "Hi."

"Welcome to our humble home."

"I was sort of kidnapped."

"I bet you were, sorry I can't stay, I'm meeting a client for a catering job, enjoy Eddie."

"Yeah be safe."

Loren walked back into the kitchen placing a small apron around her waist. "Ok I hope enchiladas are ok?"

"Are you kidding me, I love them."

She took out the dish from the fridge along with the rice and the other ingredients she had all set.

"So you prepared all of this?"

"My grandma is from Colombia, she taught me how to cook."

"Oh you're Colombian?"

Loren turned to see his reaction. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem at all." He noticed her silhouette, she was perfect in every single way, and he looked away before she noticed he was checking her out as she moved around in the kitchen getting things ready.

Within a few minutes she had set the table. Eddie hated to interrupt her. "Where is the restroom, need to wash up."

"Door on the right down the hall."

Loren prepared his dish placing the enchiladas and topping them with cheese and shredded lettuce and tomatoes and a serving of rice. She took some salsa out of the fridge and placed in near his plate.

Eddie walked to find a beautiful table set with delicious plates, he sat and they both began to eat. "I hope red wine is ok?"

"Yeah it's great."

"I hope it's not too spicy?"

"Wow Loren this is really great."

"I think you weren't convinced I can cook."

He smiled down casting his look. "Is something wrong?"

"No I just can't believe you have a twin the total opposite."

Loren continued to eat. " I don't know what happened to her, believe it or not, she wasn't always like this."

"I just don't know what attracted Evan to her."

"To be honest, I don't either."

"I assume they met in High school?"

Loren panicked. "Don't hate me Eddie, he asked me out first, I was not interested in dating, I had no time."

"Wait, he met you first?"

"Yes, I helped out in the office and he would come in and tutor some kids, eventually Lucy needed help and when he saw her, well you know the rest."

"No I think he liked her because she looked exactly like you, my cousin had fallen for you Loren."

She finally looked at him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't interested."

"Well I guess I have you to thank for turning my cousin away he turned to your evil twin."

She got up from the table, Eddie had inhaled his food. "I see you were very hungry."

"I really enjoyed it, thanks."

"Well wait til you see what I have for dessert."

Eddie sat quietly watching Loren walk with all of the dishes they had used into the kitchen and place them on the sink and she took out more plates and placed a serving of pie of each one.

She smiled as she walked back to the table. "Be prepared to fall in love."

The moment she said that she felt her face turning red, avoiding any eye contact with Eddie. "Oh I meant with the pie."

"I know what you meant Loren, oh this is pecan pie?"

"I can't take credit for this, Nana made it."

He took one bite and closed his eyes enjoying the succulent piece he had placed in his mouth. "Loren this is amazing."

"I know, everyone loves it, Nana always makes it."

"You know I'm going to have to work double with my trainer, but it will be worth it."

Loren smiled watching him enjoy every single piece, he was beautiful, he had amazing cheekbones, his eyes were beautiful and he had thick lips, his hair was perfectly placed and every single part of him was gorgeous. He stopped at the last bite when he noticed Loren lost in thought.

"Loren I'd love another piece?"

"Oh sure!"

"Aren't you having any?"

She walked into the kitchen placing another piece on his plate. "I had a piece e this morning, I have to watch my figure."

"Oh I'm sure, now look at the huge piece you gave me for a second time."

"I'm sure you'll burn that next time you're at the gym, you're in great shape Eddie."

She placed her hands on her mouth when she realized what she had said out loud. "Well I meant, you know.."

He smiled. "Look at you blushing!"

She looked away. "Well I'm sure as an artist you have to keep in top form right?"

"I have to dance on stage when I perform and then I get to dance with the girls too, I have no choice but to stay in shape."

Eddie's cell phone vibrated. He took it out and answered it. "Kevin what's wrong? Are you sure? I'll be on my way soon, I have to talk to the nurse that's staying with him tonight, I'll see you shortly."

He placed his finger on the end button. "This was the best dinner I've had so far."

"Aren't you glad you came? See it was worth it wasn't it?"

He took a sip of what was left on his wine glass. "I hate to be the type that eats and runs."

Loren took a deep breath and walked closer to him. "Eddie you can call me anytime and stop by and have dinner here with me."

He smiled avoiding eye contact. "Sure I'll keep that in mind."

"Eddie I'm Loren, I'm not Lucy."

"I know that."

"You act like I'm her, I know we look alike, and this is one time I really wish I didn't have a twin, I feel like every time you look at me, you think of Lucy, and it isn't fair to me, my hair is lighter, she dyed her hair black with pink highlights, she wears a lot of make-up, she dresses provocative, I'm the total opposite."

Eddie let out a soft sigh, deep down he knew she was right, his cousin was like the little brother he never had, the moment he met Lucy he knew she was trouble, and now here is Loren, her twin, why couldn't they be fraternal twins? Why was this beautiful brunette standing in front of him reminding him of the worst woman he's ever met?

"Eddie you're not going to answer?"

He walked to the door and opened it, he turned back to face Loren.

"I know it's not your fault, every time I see my cousin laying there all I can think of is your sister."

"It's not fair." She muttered.

"I know, I just can't erase that image, she almost caused him his life and she shows no remorse what so ever."

Loren pulled her hair to the side and took a deep breath. "Take your time Eddie, but I'm not going to let her ruin anything."

He finally made eye contact with Loren. She approached him and leaned in, Eddie froze for a moment, not really knowing what to expect or do, it's like he couldn't move even though he was trying, and Loren placed her lips on his. He stood there as Loren wrapped her arms around his neck; she was determined not to waste any time. Eddie held her from the waist and deepened the kiss, Loren felt those butterflies taking off, but she didn't care, she knew it, she falling for this amazing guy.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened. Eddie and Loren pulled away. Loren heart stopped when she saw who was standing there smiling.

I know I know, This Loren is a little different from the other stories, she' not afraid to say or do what she feels, sorry but this chapter ends here! Who could that be, any guesses as you review?


	9. Chapter 9

Just a Kiss Chapter 9

Lucy stepped out of the elevator smirking as she walked closer to Eddie and Loren.

"Well what do we have here?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't and visit my sister? "

"What do you want?"

Eddie moved away as Lucy got closer. "Hi handsome, where are you going ? I won't bite."

"Loren I'll see you later, thank you for dinner."

Lucy stepped in front of him. "Don't leave on my account handsome, so can I have a kiss?"

"You're unbelievable you know that?"

Lucy walked a few steps away looking at her nails. "I know, I've been told I'm also amazing."

Loren walked back into her condo. "Eddie has to leave, Lucy you obviously came for a reason so come on in!" She held the door open for her.

Eddie walked towards the elevator, pushing the button and as soon as the doors opened he walked in Lucy smiled blowing him a kiss, she laughed aloud as the doors closed and she walked into Loren's condo.

"So tell me, is he as good a kisser as he is gorgeous?"

Loren walked over to the window. "That is none of your business, what do you want Lucy?"

"I need to borrow your car."

"No, Mel has it right now."

"And where is Mel's car?"

"If you must know it's at the mechanic's, if that's all you wanted, please leave."

"Look at you blushing, I bet that kiss was amazing, oh wait, it's your first kiss, you have nothing to compare it too."

"It was just a kiss Lucy, a beautiful kiss; I'm in love with Eddie, not that it matters to you!"

"Awww of course you are, I'm excited, my sister the nerd found love, it was about time, and how old are you now? You're a little late aren't you?"

"Lucy get out and leave me alone!"

"You are too sensitive, I thought we were sisters?"

"We are Lucy, I don't know you anymore, you're not the sister I grew up with."

"Oh please, stop being so dramatic."

"See what I mean!"

"Oh come sis, I'm teasing you, but you know what, don't get your hopes up, I doubt Eddie will ever fall for you, he doesn't like me, maybe hates me, I don't know and you look exactly like me, so he won't be interested at all, and for the record, I do love you, my way that is."

She grabbed her bag and left. Loren stood there for a moment, taking in every single word, her mean evil words. She touched her lips, she could still feel Eddie's lip, that's all she that mattered in that moment, she smiled, he kissed her back, she would find a way into his heart.

Eddie arrived at the hospital and all he could think of was the kiss he shared with Loren, she had initiated the kiss and that made him smile, but the thought of Lucy walking in on them, ruined the whole thing, he walked into Evan's room and found Max and Kevin there.

"Hey look whose here!"

"Hey pops."

"So how was dinner?"

He walked over to where Evan laid. "It was great, Loren is a great cook."

Kevin smiled. "I bet, that girl is full of talent, aside from being so beautiful."

Max turned towards Kevin. "Hey do I sense a crush?"

Kevin got up from where he sat. "She's beautiful but she only has eyes for our Rock star here."

Max smiled. "She's that obvious?"

Eddie walked and sat next to Evan. "She's just a friend."

Kevin laughed. "How naïve are you Eddie?"

"What?"

"Look at your lips, you have a little bit of lipstick on them, it' either Loren's or you're putting some on for us."

Max's eyes widen. "You kissed Loren?"

"She kissed me!" He replied avoiding eye contact with them.

Kevin sat back down. "I knew it, that girls has eyes only for you nephew."

"It was just a kiss Kevin, nothing more than that, it was sweet until Lucy walked in on us."

"Ugh the evil twin."

"Son what's wrong?"

"I can't stand Lucy, look at my cousin, still lying here, all thanks to her, does she care, and has she stopped by? Of course not, I have nothing against Loren, but all I see when I look at Loren is Lucy, she makes my stomach turn."

"You can't make Loren pay for what Lucy has done, she's a different person, and you understand that?"

"I know pops, how much longer before Evan is up and moving, I hope he realizes how bad Lucy is for him, how toxic."

"That's something he has to see for himself, I'm sure he will."

A knock on the door made them all turn towards the door. "Hi, I came to bring you all some pie."

Max stood up walking towards her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Loren, we heard you made a delicious dinner?"

Loren knew she was blushing, she handed Max the pie and immediately looked at Eddie. "How's Evan?"

"No change." Replied Kevin who also made his way towards Loren. "Thank you for the pie." He turned to look at Max. "We should go look for plates and forks Max."

"No it's ok, you bring them."

Kevin grabbed his arm and signaled him with his eyes. "Yes I need you to come with me Max; I don't know where the nurses keep the plates."

Max caught on and smiled. "Oh yeah right, lead the way."

They left and Loren turned her attention towards Eddie. "I'm sorry Lucy ruined your evening."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, we had such a great time." She walked closer to him. "I hope the kiss didn't upset you?"

He smiled down casting his look. "No that was the best part."

"Really, you mean, better than dinner and pie?"

He looked at her. "Everything was great Loren."

"Eddie I've never done anything like this before, I've been really shy and I've never had a date, I never made time for it, really never had a reason too, school was my priority."

"Really? I don't think I've met anyone that's never been on a date."

"Well now you have!" She blushed wondering what was going through his mind, maybe he thought she was just a nerd like Lucy called her all of the time. "We did have a date when you came over for dinner today; at least that's what I'm calling it."

"I guess."

She walked closer towards him. "I really want to get to know you Eddie; I want you to see I'm nothing like my sister."

"I know Loren; I just want to see my cousin wake up, get better."

"So are you saying it can't happen?"

"Of course not, I look forward to dating again."

Loren bit her lower lip. "I'm glad you said that, I'm not about to give up, I hope you and I can have more dates."

Eddie sat at the edge of Evan's bed. Loren looked at her watch. "It's getting late; tell your dad and Kevin they can have the whole pie."

"I will and thank you again."

"I'm going to call you tomorrow Eddie."

She smiled and left the room. A few minutes Kevin walked in holding the plates. "Ahhh man did she leave? You couldn't ask her to sit?"

"You just missed her."

"She must of taken the elevator on the side of the hall, too bad I didn't get to say good-bye."

"Listen Kevin, if you like Loren, I'll walk away."

"Oh come on Eddie, you can see it in her eyes, that girl is crazy about you, it must suck to be you."

"What?"

"Yes exactly what I said, you're young, and you can't give up on love because things with Chloe didn't work out."

"Ugh don't even mention her."

"So what's the problem? Don't tell me it's Lucy?"

"I know, didn't Pops just say that? I see Lucy and then I think of everything she's done."

"It's not fair to Loren, I have this feeling she's not going to give up, and you better be ready."

Eddie let out a small sigh, sitting and leaning back on the chair and closing his eyes. Loren was everything he wanted, could he get pass that?

Loren walked into the condo placing her keys on the table. "Hey Lo, I was wondering where you were, I thought you and Eddie had dinner."

'We did, he enjoyed it."

"Oh and I see you brought out Nana's pie too."

"That's the best part, once you eat her pies, you're hooked."

"So where did you guys go?"

"Ahh he left to see Evan, and I went to the hospital to take them a pie."

"More pie? You're going to make Eddie fat."

"No have you seen him?"

Mel moved her eye brows up and down. "Oh god yes…so tell me how your evening was?"

Loren hesitated but she knew she had to be the one to tell Mel about the kiss. "Before he left, I kissed him."

Mel took a sip of water and practically spit it out; she turned to where Loren stood still smiling. "You kissed Eddie?"

"Yes I just said that."

"Ok wait, you Loren, quiet shy Loren, kissed Eddie Duran?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Do you have to say it that way?"

Mel held her by the shoulders. "Ok Tate, spill it!"

"I just did, I told you I kissed him, I couldn't help it Mel, I'm falling for him, I'm in love with him and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it!"

"Ruin what?"

"Mel I remind him of Lucy, and you know how he feels about her, I can't let that stop me."

"Wow I'm impressed, look at you Lo, I love the new you!"

"I'm scared Mel, I don't want to lose Eddie, I love this feeling, it's amazing to be in love."

Mel walked over to hug her best friend. "I am so proud of you; you can't let anyone get in the way Lo, so how did Eddie react?"

"He kissed me back Mel, you should have seen it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he was amazing."

"Oh god Lo, I bet he's a great kisser?"

Loren sat placing her hands on her face. "All I can say it was amazing."

"So what happened after the kiss?"

"You're not going to believe it, Lucy walked in on us kissing."

"What? How?"

"We were standing by the door because he was leaving and she appeared, out of all the days to show up, she had to do it today."

"She ruined the whole thing!"

"She teased for a bit, she loves to get on Eddie's nerves."

"I'm sorry Lo but she's a witch!"

"Mel what am I going to do if Eddie can't get over the fact that every time he sees me he thinks of Lucy?"

"It's your job to convince him and show him, you're going to have to be strong Loren, your sister has no conscience, and she doesn't care what or whom she hurts."

The following day Loren had some sketches for Eddie, she was designing a new jacket, she was excited to show him, she arrived at Jake's early, and she knew Eddie was there. She arrived with coffee and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, she made sure to ask Katy what he enjoyed for breakfast.

She went inside and found Eddie going over some notes on his piano, she wore her hair pinned up, a cute cropped top and shorts, she was simple with her make-up. Eddie caught sight of her and smiled, he exited the booth.

"Hey you're early."

"I wanted to make sure you had something to eat, I have a feeling you left without breakfast, so here is coffee and a bagel."

Eddie grabbed the bag and peeked inside. "Yum, my favorite, how did you know?"

She bit her lower lip, opened her sketch book and smiled. "A little bird told me." She showed him her sketches. "There's a few to pick from, tell me which ones you like."

Eddie looked through them all. "Wow Loren, you're really good, I love them all."

"I can make them all?"

He smiled. "This coffee is perfect, and the bagel too, thank you Loren."

She couldn't help it, she didn't know what was happening to her, she looked him in the eye and slowly leaned in, she felt the urge to repeat what she had done the night before, she had to kiss him. She held his face with her two hands; and softly touched his lips; she felt goose bumps and those butterflies were all over.

Eddie pulled away. "I'm sorry Loren, I can't!"

Sorry guys, it ends here, will Lucy ruin a chance for these two? Will Leddie ever happen?R &amp; R please, be patient, you know I'm pro-leddie, but this story has to run its course, I hope you will join in every week! Luv you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Busy weeks ahead for me, family wedding, family flying in, I will continue to post on Wednesdays, if I can't be assured I will as soon as I am able too. Love you all and thank you for the reviews!

One day at a time Chapter 10

Loren felt her knees giving in, there was hurt in her eyes, she knew Lucy was playing a big part of his reaction to her kissing him again.

"Eddie don't do this!"

He noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Do what Loren?"

"Push me away! I care a great deal for you." Could she admit she was in love with him? Could she tell him?

"My cousin means everything to me, the thought of him never recovering hurts like hell, I need time right now."

"Take all of the time you need, I want to be there for you."

" I don't want you getting hurt."

She walked closer to him.

"I'll wait as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere."

Eddie held her softly by the shoulders. "I don't know what to say Loren."

She down cast her look. She didn't know where she was getting the courage to tell him that much.

The door suddenly opened. Both turned to find Chloe standing there. "Well I'm glad you're moving on!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I tried calling but you never answer my calls."

"Could it be because I changed my number?"

Chloe walked closer looking at Loren from top to bottom. "Is this the best you can do?"

Loren stepped back. "I'll get started on the Jackets Eddie."

"Loren you don't have to leave, she's the one leaving, and we're not done yet."

Chloe interrupted. "How do you know what I have to say? I asked you about my necklace, I can't find the one my mother gave me."

Eddie walked and opened the door. "I told you I don't have it and I haven't seen it, check with Tyler or whoever it is you're with now, I don't need any of your junk at my place."

"You haven't let me check, I tried the other day but your dear Jeffrey wouldn't let me up."

"He has orders not to let you in, now if you don't mind, Loren and I have business to talk about."

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked straight at Loren. "Don't even think anything can happen between you and Eddie." She looked her up and down with a smirk on her face. "Definitely not his type."

"If you don't mind, Eddie and I are busy."

She left and Eddie slammed the door. "Sorry about that."

"She has some nerve, anyway I'm on my way out, I have to get this started and check on the costumes for your dancers."

"And now I get to see the professional Loren at work."

She smiled as she walked closer to him. "I'm not done yet, I meant what I said earlier Eddie, I'm in this to stay, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and she suddenly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "Later handsome."

Loren exited the room and walked towards her car. "Hey Loren!"

She turned and smiled when she caught sight of Kevin running towards her. "What a great surprise."

"Hi Kevin Is everything ok?"

He stopped as soon as he reached her. "Yes, my sister is with Evan, no change."

"I was planning on stopping by later to see him, I have to get these started, or I will get behind and I can't afford that."

"I'm sure Eddie will give you all the time you need to finish those."

"The costumes for the girls are almost ready, now I need to work on these jackets for Eddie."

Kevin smiled. "You really care for my nephew?"

"I know Kevin, do I sound pathetic? I went from never dating in High school to almost telling him how I felt, I chickened out."

"When Eddie gets serious he's in it for life, that's what he thought, then Chloe appeared, he was too young and rushed into something he wasn't ready for, we could all tell Chloe was in it to get fame and money, now I think he's wiser and smarter."

"Yeah, I just ran into the former Mrs. Duran, she hasn't changed."

"Did she give you a hard time?"

"She tried, I didn't let her get to me, I think I saw Eddie smile."

Kevin leaned on the car. "I'm sure he did, anyway, I'm on my way up to see Eddie, nice talking to you Loren."

She smiled as she placed all of her things in the trunk of her car. "Same here Kevin."

A week later Loren had all of the costumes ready for Eddie's dancers and dropped them off at Jake's office, she was doing some final touches on the Jackets he had requested for Eddie.

Katy arrived to check on some paperwork Jake had to sign.

"Hi Loren, you have been busy."

Loren turned and acknowledged Katy as she entered the office. "Hi Katy, I now you've been busy with Evan, how is he?"

"I'm worried he's still the same, the Dr. will do a CT scan on his brain and other tests, he's not responding to well to some of the treatments."

"Oh no, does Eddie know?"

"No I've asked the Dr. to do the tests first and then we'll take it from there."

"I'm so sorry Katy."

She sat near Loren. "I've told you several times it's not your fault, he should have been careful when he ran to get into Lucy's car."

"He loves her so much Katy, he wasn't thinking, he did anything and everything to keep her happy."

Katy let out a soft sigh. "Love makes you do crazy things."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Yes I guess it can."

"Ok I sense something in your tone."

"Katy can I be honest?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"The other day I almost told Eddie I'm in love with him; I think I sort of gave myself away."

"You mean you just realized it?"

Loren's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I saw it the first time I caught you looking at him; you look at him the same way I looked at Max when I first met him."

Loren placed her hands on her face, she was mortified. "Oh no Katy who else knows?"

She let out a small laugh. "There's nothing wrong with it Loren."

"I can't help it, wait til I tell you what I did the other day, I kissed Eddie."

Katy turned slowly towards Loren. "Wait you did what?"

"Ok I can't even look you in the eyes, but yes, I kissed him, I'm not sorry Katy."

"Wow and here I thought you were the timid type, wow, I couldn't even do that, Max had to kiss me first."

"So was I wrong?"

"Of course not, like I said love makes you do silly things."

"So It didn't me make look ..you know needy?"

"Stop it Loren, I'm glad it's you, the moment I saw you I knew you were very special, my son needs someone like you in his life."

Loren sighed, she found herself doing that a lot lately.

"I'm just afraid Eddie doesn't feel the same way, who am I kidding? I'm sure I'm not his type."

"Loren don't you dare, when he married you know who, it was a lifetime commitment for him, we knew it was a huge mistake, and now he's going to be extra careful, you have to take things one day at a time with him."

"I know Katy and I'm trying, but somehow I have this awful feeling that when he looks at me, he's thinking of every single bad thing Lucy has done, and to top it off she's responsible for Evan's accident."

Loren sat to use the sewing machine; there were some small details she was adding to the jacket.

"I can tell that this jacket is going to have every stitch carefully placed, its Eddie's right?"

"Yes.." She finished sewing and handed it to her. "Here look at it and tell me if it needs anything else."

Katy smiled as she went through every single detail. "No I think it's perfect, is this for his upcoming fall tour?"

"Yes, I just delivered the girls costumes, they turned out amazing."

"You're doing so well, I'm glad Jake lets you work here."

"That's to make sure everything is ready for Eddie, I think he likes what I do."

"You are going places, speaking of that, Sylvia Tongs is interested in looking at your work, you do know who she is?"

"Omg Katy, she inspired me!"

"Well obviously she likes what she seen so far; she called me and wants to meet you."

"Ok so what does this mean?"

"It means she will probably want to work with you."

"Thank you Katy." She walked towards her and gave her a tight hug. Katy felt she was sincere. She hugged her back. Katy's phone buzzed.

"Well I better get back to the hospital, Max is there and the Dr. wants to see us."

"I'm done here Katy, can I come with you?"

"Sure, I could use the support."

Loren grabbed her bag and both ladies walked out.

Meanwhile.

Max sat in Evan's room, the machines were still helping him breath, they had just brought him back from running some tests, he looked fragile and pale, his color had not improved, all that worried Max.

He looked at his phone when he heard it buzz and smiled when he read Katy was on her way. He heard noise in the hallway and got up to see what or who it was, he was surprised to see Eddie standing a few feet away laughing and talking to one of the nurses.

"How long have you been here?"

"Hey pops just walked in and stopped to chat with Sally. She smiled. "Hi Max."

"Oh you've met?"

"She's one of the nurses that tend to Evan."

"So did the Dr. talk to you Max?" Sally asked.

"Yes, but I'm waiting for my wife, is everything ok?"

"He's getting the result of the tests they did on Evan, he'll be down shortly."

The elevator door opened and Katy and Loren stepped out, they both turned when they heard laughing and giggling coming from the side of the room, Katy noticed the nurse standing pretty close to Eddie, she was flirting, it was very obvious and Katy nonchalantly turned towards Loren, she hoped she had not noticed, but who was she kidding?

Eddie turned when he heard his mom cough to get his attention, he saw Loren standing next to her, they made eye contact. Loren forced a smile, Sally was attractive, long blonde hair, and the thought of her talking to Eddie made her uncomfortable. Eddie spoke up.

"Hey mom, glad you're here, hey Loren."

"We'll continue our talk over coffee." Sally couldn't stop smiling. Loren overheard that part of the conversation.

"That would be great; I'll let you know for sure."

Katy had to do or say something.

"Is the Dr. here?"

Sally spoke up before Eddie could answer. "He should be down any minute."

Max was coming from Evan's room. "Hey honey, we have to wait for the Dr. in Evan's room."

"I'm coming." She turned to Eddie. "Are you going to join us?"

"Yeah mom in a sec."

Loren smiled, why did she feel so hurt? Watching Eddie talk with this nurse in a flirtatious way ran so many unwanted thoughts through her head, she wasn't about to let anything stop her or get in her way. She looked at him directly in the eye and held his gaze as though she waited on him to say something, anything, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Eddie don't forget we have plans for dinner on Friday."

Without hesitation he responded, watching her react that way reminded him of Lucy. "I don't think so, I would have remembered, I made plans with Sally."

And as quick as he said that he stood and walked away. Loren felt this hint of pink rush towards her cheeks, her chin tilted up a fraction and her shoulders loosened up. She finally made eye contact with Sally. "I'm sorry; I must have confused the dates."

"No problem." She responded as she walked away. Loren took a deep breath and walked towards Evan's room, as she walked in he opened his eyes, he spotted Loren and his eyes widen, there was fear in his eyes. He was having problems breathing. Eddie turned to see what had caused him so much discomfort. He spotted Loren. "Leave the room now!" Loren turned away exiting the room and fighting tears. Katy ran after her. The Dr.'s ran into the room after the alarms on the machines helping Evan breathe went off.

Loren can't seem to catch a break. R &amp; R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions, I have ideas flowing for this story left and right, I don't want to write about the same Loren on each story, so this Loren will be different in many ways. Enjoy and I hope you continue to read and review!

I only have eyes for you Chapter 11

Kevin was exiting the elevator as Loren was running through, he stopped her, she leaned on him crying.

"Loren what's wrong?"

Katy caught up. "It's nothing against you, it scared us to see Evan react that way, Eddie wasn't mad at you."

She was still leaning on Kevin. "That's just it Katy, it's always going to be about Lucy and what she did to Evan, and somehow it's my fault!"

Katy sighed, if it were up to her she would make all of this work.

Kevin furrowed his look towards Katy. "What happened?" Katy sighed, if it were up to her she would make all of this work.

"Evan woke up as Loren was walking in and it freaked him out, the way he reacted scared us all, Eddie asked Loren to leave."

"He was yelling Katy!"

Kevin sat pulling Loren down softly. "Calm down Loren, stay here and let me go see what's going on."

"I'd rather leave."

"No I don't want you leaving like this, please wait?"

Loren sat wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kevin walked towards Evan's room. Katy gently rubbed Loren's arm. "I hate to see you cry Loren, I'll be right back."

She walked into Evan's room alongside Kevin. "How is he?"

"They finally stabilized him, he's still not saying anything, and his eyes are opened, but his eyes are fixated on the wall." Max replied.

Eddie sat quietly in a seat next to Evan's bed. Kevin approached him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, the Dr. thinks there isn't much more they can do, the injury he sustained on his head was serious."

"So now what?"

"I don't know Kevin, look at him, he lies there lifeless, his eyes are partially opened but there is no movement."

"I heard you kicked Loren out of the room?"

Eddie scratched his head. He took a deep breath. "You should have seen him when he saw her."

Kevin stopped him. "Wait you realize that was Loren? Not Lucy?"

"He didn't know Kevin; he thought it was Lucy, who knows why he reacted that way!"

Max stepped in. "Eddie lower your voice."

Eddie sat back down holding his head. Katy kneeled down close to him. "Sweetie you have to be strong, things aren't looking good for Evan."

He got up and left the room. He walked towards the elevator area where he found Loren sitting. She saw him and looked away. She grabbed her bag and stood up. "Loren wait..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Loren wouldn't look at him. "It's the story of my life Eddie." She walked a few steps away.

Sally walked in. "Eddie I brought you some coffee, I took some to your parents, is there anything else you need?"

He smiled. "Thanks I'm fine."

Kevin walked in. "Loren are you ready?"

She stood up. Sally was still standing next to Eddie. "Let's go Kevin." Eddie stepped in front of Loren. "I'll see you later?"

She nodded; she didn't want to look at him. It seemed Sally had set her eyes on Eddie too. Kevin held her from the back and they left. The ride home was quiet. All you could hear was the noise of the car and the soft music playing in the background. "Loren I want to make sure you're ok?"

She sighed. "I am and thank you, you're a great friend."

"I'm here for you."

"I appreciate everything you do for me. "

He stopped in front of Loren's condo. "Listen there's a huge dinner next week, my sister constantly holds dinner parties to raise money, I was wondering if you would like to come with me Loren?"

She acknowledged him with a small smile. "I'm going to be there too, Katy asked me to decorate the stage."

"So you still have to eat, and maybe dance?"

"Sure that sounds like fun."

She opened the car door and as she exited she turned towards Kevin. "See you soon and thanks again."

"Anytime Loren."

He drove off and she went inside, she reached her floor exiting the elevator. She walked in to find Mel singing away.

"Someone is in a good mood."

Mel turned towards her with a huge smile. "Katy just called, she wants me to cater that huge event next week, and I'm so excited."

"I'm so happy for you, guess we're both going to be there, I'm in charge of the stage."

"Why you?"

"Mel that's my specialty, remember prom?"

"True! At least we'll be together."

She focused on her hands. "I actually have a date?"

Mel almost dropped the bowls she was holding. "Is it Eddie?"

Her eyes finally settled onto Mel's. "No it's Kevin."

"Awww Lo, don't say it so sad."

"Actually I'm ok."

She sat and Mel placed the bowls aside and sat next to her best friend, Loren leaned on her shoulder and told her all that had happened at the hospital. Mel listened without interrupting her. She waited until Loren was done.

"So are you giving up?"

"I was determined not too but I don't know anymore, he was talking to a nurse today, he seemed very cozy with her."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know, Kevin asked me to the event and I'll try and enjoy myself, Eddie will see what he's missing."

Mel walked closer to her. "Are you sure you're Loren?"

"Take your hand off of my head, of course it's me, now move out of the way, I'm going to shower."

"Wow I love it Lo."

"Me too, I feel better, I'm going to go with the flow you know, and see what happens."

Loren kept busy for a few weeks with Sylvia Tong , she was helping her with some designs for the upcoming music awards. Many of the artists had requested Sylvia and she asked Loren to help her.

The day of Katy's event arrived and Loren designed her own dress, strapless and the fabric she used allowed the dress to cling on to her curves perfectly, it was black with tiny lines and dots running across the dress, and she had her hair straighten and her make-up was perfect.

She had worked all morning on the stage area and she had enough time to get ready, she walked around to make sure everything was ready. Katy and Kevin walked in.

"Oh wow!"

Katy looked at him funny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, look at Loren, sis I don't know what's wrong with your son, but she's beautiful, look at her rock that dress."

"Eddie will come around; he's all about Evan getting better."

"I hate to say it, but I have a feeling someone is going to see how special she is, wish I had a chance."

Katy smiled; she could tell her brother was sincere. "So what's stopping you?"

"Sis she loves my nephew, I can't compete with that, but if he doesn't wake up, I can't guaranteed I won't try."

They both laughed as Loren noticed them and waved. "Hi, so what do you think?"

"Loren it's perfect."

"I love it Loren, it doesn't look at beautiful as you do."

She blushed. "Thank you Kevin, you're always so sweet."

Loren scanned the area and smiled. She knew she had done the best job. "I'm trying to be modest but I think it's the best I've ever done."

Katy hugged her. "Ok let's go check on Mel."

"Sure, I think everything is ready."

"Loren one question and please don't get upset?"

Loren furrowed her eye brows, she noticed Katy was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy isn't showing up is she?"

"No, she's on a job in New York right now."

"I'm sorry but I'm so happy to hear that."

"It's ok, I understand."

They walked into the kitchen to find Mel instructing the waiters on what to do and when to serve and it what order.

"Looks like she has it all under control."

"I'm so happy; I know this night will be very successful."

Loren gave her a look that made Katy smile even more. "Am I over doing it?"

"No, you're an amazing women Katy, I'm so happy to know you, you do so much to help others, and you inspire me to do it too."

"That's why I do it and thank you."

Mel realized they were standing a few feet away. "Ok Katy I think we're ready when you are."

"Let me make sure the guests are seated."

Katy walked out with Loren trailing behind her. Max was making sure everyone was taking their seats. The band had set up on the opposite side of the room.

"Katy there's going to be music?"

"Didn't I tell you? Eddie is performing a few of his songs."

"No you didn't, but that's great, no wonder there are so many people here tonight."

"They come for the food and I'm sure my son helped by showing up."

Loren didn't say anything else. She walked to make sure the florist was placing the last of the flowers on stage. Deep down she was excited to know Eddie would be performing that night; it had been a few weeks since she had seen him, and he was touring some U.S cities in the fall.

Katy signaled and the waiters walked in with trays of food and placed them on each table in front of each guest.

Loren walked to sit at the nearby table. Kevin appeared smiling. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

"I have a friend joining me."

Loren smiled. "Kevin tell me it's a girl?"

"Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"You're an amazing guy, you deserve the best."

"I've dated, I haven't found the right girl yet, no he's one of my best friends."

"Really? That's great."

"I'm warning you right now, he loves beautiful women."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Eddie walked onto the stage and took the mic and greeted everyone.

He began to sing one of his first songs. Everyone applauded when they realized it was his first hit. Loren smiled. It was her favorite thing to do, watch Eddie Duran perform. He had a special way of making his songs come alive.

Kevin noticed she was lost in the lyrics, it's like she only had eyes for him. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Loren."

"Sorry that's one of my favorite songs."

"There is a dance floor."

She finally looked at him. "Everyone is eating."

"So nothing wrong with a dance to go with the song."

She bit her lower lip. "Are you sure?" She scanned the room, it was awkward to be the only girl on the dance floor, but Kevin was serious, he stood in front of her extending his hand. She smiled and caught sight of Katy who stood a few feet away. She smiled and signaled her that it was ok.

Loren stood and walked to the center of the dance floor where Kevin held her by the waist and they swayed beautifully on the dance floor. She smiled as she looked at him and then turned to see Eddie on stage look their way as they continued to dance. Eddie was finally done and Kevin walked Loren back to the table.

Eddie sang two more songs before taking a small break. Max offered him a bottle of water as he walked off the stage.

"That was great son."

Eddie took a sip. "Thanks pops, looks like Mom has a full house."

"She's always manages to bring in the crowds when her favorite son performs."

They heard a noise by the entrance, in walked a tall slender guy. He smiled as he approached Eddie and Max.

"Hey what's up Vince?"

"Not much, got a call from Kevin, thought I would drop in and help out."

"You're going to sing for charity too?"

"Hey if that's what Katy wants, that's what she will get."

Kevin noticed Vince and waved. Vince caught a sight of Loren sitting by him. "I've seen a vision of beauty."

Eddie chuckled. "That's Kevin you're looking at."

"No I see a brunette sitting by him, excuse me gentlemen, but I caught sight of the most beautiful thing in this place."

Eddie looked back at Max who stood there shrugging his shoulders. "You know Vince."

Vince arrived at the table where Kevin sat with Loren and side hugged his friend, he immediately looked at Loren who was taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"And who may I ask in this beautiful woman?"

Kevin smiled. He turned his attention towards Loren, she stood up and Vince looked at her from top to bottom.

"Vince Vega, this is my good friend Loren Tate."

He held her hand and kissed it. "It's my pleasure to meet you Loren."

She smiled, slightly blushing at the attention he was giving her. "Nice to meet you Vince."

He looked at Kevin quite not sure what to make of the whole thing. "Don't tell me she's your girl?"

"No I said she's my friend."

Vince turned his attention towards her. "Well then, you have to know one thing Loren?"

"Oh and what is that?"

Eddie was walking towards them and stopped when he saw Vince kiss her hand once more look attentively into her eyes.

"Tonight belongs only to you beautiful; I only have eyes for you Loren Tate." He kissed her hand once more.

She smiled and sighed as she looked both at Eddie and Kevin. He walked her o the middle of the dance floor. Kevin bit his lower lip and glanced towards Eddie who sighed as the music began playing merengue, one of Vince's specialties.

Well well well, looks like another guy has entered the picture, how many more before Eddie wakes up? R &amp; R please… OMG did you all hear? Watch Hollywood Heights season 1 returns August 2nd on teennick! All HH fanfic writers let's watch and get inspired.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a reminder, this coming month of August is a busy month for me, I will try to post like I have every Wednesday if I can't, be assured I will as soon as I am able too. Love you all and thank u for the reviews, they mean so much to me!

You got me Chapter 12

Before Loren could say and do anything else, Vince held her hand and he walked her to the dance floor, signaling the band to play a song.

"Are you always this aggressive?" She asked, narrowing her sight on him.

"Not really? But I don't waste time when I see a beautiful woman, so Loren before I continue, may I have this dance?"

"Now you ask?"

The band played one of his hits, he turned Loren and he started to dance a fast moving cumbia. Loren smiled not knowing how she was able to keep up with his sudden turns and fast movement of her feet trying to keep up with him, but she was doing great, holding her dress as she did all the turns along with him.

From across the room Eddie tried to pretend he wasn't watching, but he couldn't help it and along with all of the audience watched in awe as Vince and Loren rocked the dance floor with the fancy cumbia moves.

Katy smiled from ear to ear. "Wow look at Loren dance!"

"She's amazing, Vince is a champion and they're both killing out there." Replied Kevin as he watched. He avoided making eye contact with Eddie, deep down he knew he was too happy.

Eddie felt uncomfortable, wasn't he performing? Now it was Vince Vega taking all the attention and he had to make things worst, he had Loren by his side.

The song ended and both Vince and Loren took a bow. She smiled as she looked at Vince. The audience watching gave them a standing ovation.

"I knew it, the moment I saw you I knew you were amazing!"

"I'm flattered Vince."

"Chiquita may I get you a drink?"

Loren was at awe with the way he looked at her, and spoke to her, he walked away. Kevin smiled as he walked to her table.

"I guess you and Vince hit it off?" Before she answered she caught Eddie her way. "Yes we did Kevin, thank you for introducing us."

Eddie stepped into the conversation. "So why is he here?"

"I asked him to come and sing a song or two."

"You realize he's a Spanish artist?"

"So? My sister can use a variety of music here tonight."

Vince returned with a mojito drink. "For you doll."

"Thank you." Replied Loren.

"So Vince, you're performing tonight?" Kevin snickered, he could tell Eddie wasn't too happy that he was there; he knew the reputation Vince had with the ladies.

"I just told Katy I'm up next." He turned towards Loren. "Senorita Lorenita, the songs are dedicated to you."

He held her hand and kissed it. Loren smiled. "Thank you, I could get use to this."

Katy stood at the podium. "My dear friends, I have an amazing surprise, aside from my son Eddie playing a few of his songs, we have Vince Vega in the house, I was wondering if you would like to hear our amazing Latin artist sing his number 1 hit. (Tu me tienes)."

The audience applauded and whistled letting Katy know they approved. Vince walked up the stairs and kissed Katy on the cheek. He took the mic.

"I never thought I would dedicate any of my songs to any lady, but tonight I dedicate this song "Tu me tienes," which translated means you got me to Miss Loren Tate."

Loren swore she was blushing as she waved at Vince and blew him a kiss in appreciation as Eddie furrowed his eyes brows. "What the heck is he doing?"

Kevin was enjoying every single minute. "Nothing this song is for Loren."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I heard! Now he has all of the ladies swooning over his dedication to Loren."

Vince began to sing the song and slowly made his way down the stairs. Kevin bit his lower lip; somehow he knew where this was heading. Eddie sighed. "Oh great, he's putting on a show."

Vince made his way to where Loren sat. He kneeled down beside her and continued to sing to her, she smiled.

Kevin could hear Eddie sighing and finally turned towards him. "Ok what is your problem? You don't have anything to say, she has his attention."

Eddie rolled his eyes, he wasn't about to stay quiet and let Vince win that night.

"Did I tell you she kissed me?"

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"Yeah, so she kissed you, now she belongs to you?"

He took a few steps back, his throat tightened as he shifted his body turning his back away from Kevin.

"Eddie you haven't answered me!"

Eddie stood there and didn't say anything else; Vince was finally done with the song and walked back on stage and sang another one of his hits.

The audience gave Vince a standing ovation; he smiled and walked off stage. Katy announced the band was playing music so everyone could dance a bit.

Vince wasted no time and made his way towards Loren who was already talking to several people. She turned when she felt Vince standing on her side, she excused herself. "Vince that was beautiful."

"Oh no, you're breaking my heart, is this the first time you've heard my music?"

She narrowed her eyes and turned her face away. "I love Spanish music, but I've always listened to Eddie's music."

"You're going to have to give my songs a chance; I guarantee you're going to love it." He took her hand and placed his other hand over it.

"Loren I know I sound ridiculous, but have to see you again."

For a moment Loren stood there quiet. She really didn't know what to say. " I mean it, I know we just met, but I can't stop thinking about you, I'm holding your hand and you can tell I'm already sweating."

"Vince it would be nice."

"Ok I'll be back; I have to talk to Kelly."

He walked away and Mel appeared. "Ok who is that?"

"Vince Vega, he's a Latin artist."

"I know that, but what was that dance and that serenade about?"

Loren was amazed at the attention she had gotten from Vince. She carefully scanned the room and found Eddie talking to his mom.

"Loren are you listening to me?"

"Yes Mel, I am, he wants to see me again."

"Loren he's gorgeous, love his wavy dark hair, he's tall and look at those muscles and he's got such an adorable nose."

Loren smiled. "Mel you are too much."

"I guess Eddie is on hold?"

"I don't know Mel, tonight happened for a reason; I'm going to see where this leads too."

"Well I agree with you Lo, anyway, I'm done here, I made sure the staff left everything clean in the kitchen, Katy said I could mingle a bit, so I'll see you around."

Loren smiled as Mel walked away. She turned to see Vince walking her way along with Kelly. "Loren I've been talking to Kelly, she helps me once in a while, I need a new wardrobe for my coming shows and she and I agree that you're the perfect designer to do just that."

"What do you say Loren? I think it's a great opportunity for you." Kelly asked.

Loren smiled turning towards Vince.

"I'm honored; I would love to do it."

"Great." He took her hand. "Let's dance and talk."

Vince loved what he did and he didn't mind showing off his dancing skills, he had Loren doing a merengue dance, she was surprised to see how well she able to keep up with him.

Eddie glanced at the room full of people dancing in one area, others were standing taking sips from their wine glasses on the other side of the room and Vince and Kelly were talking to Loren, she seemed content and was smiling, she hugged Kelly, who knows what that was about, but deep down he had to admit he wasn't happy. Now they were dancing capturing everyone's attention once more.

After several hours Katy's event ended. People were coming up to her and hugging and thanking her for such a successful night. Loren gave some of the ushers assigned to the place to hand out the flowers that decorated the stage to all of those leaving.

She walked to the table she was sitting at to pick up her things. "Lo I'm leaving with some friends, see you later."

"I have to make sure everything is picked up, I'll see you later."

Katy walked up to her. "I'm so grateful to you Loren, everyone was very generous, and apparently dancing with Vince helped."

"I don't know how I did it Katy, I never took lessons, but the way he guided me I was able to pick up on each dance move."

"You were amazing, he's so into you, I'm sure you picked up on it?"

For a moment Loren thought she going to tell Katy she had no interest in Vince, but this was something she had to do, if Eddie wasn't ready for anything, she wasn't going to sit around and wait, Vince was an amazing man, and he seemed to appreciate everything she had to offer.

"I know, I noticed, he's so sweet."

"You can go home, they have staff here that will clean up."

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping."

Katy smiled, she saw Vince walking towards them. "I think someone wants to take you home."

Before Loren could say anything Vince was standing behind her. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I have my car here."

"Nonsense, I have my limo waiting, I'll have one of my men drive it to your place."

She stood there looking at him wondering if he had anything else to do that was more important than to drive her home.

"I'm sure you're busy."

He picked up her things and held her hand. "Taking you home is important to me."

Kevin was watching and smiled. Eddie was getting help with his equipment. "Kevin I called the hospital, Evan seems to be responding to the therapy."

"I knew he would, the Dr. thinks this new treatment will get him to start talking again." He was looking at Kevin but suddenly stopped. Kevin turned around to see what had caught his attention. Loren was leaving with Vince.

He turned towards Eddie and winked. "Well looks like Vince will finally settle with one girl."

Eddie was aware that Kevin was talking to him. Somehow he stopped listening.

"Hey I'm talking to you."

Eddie finally made eye contact with Kevin. "Yeah I saw ."

Vince walked up to his friend. "Thanks bud, I'll call you, and thank you, I had the most amazing night of my life."

Eddie had to say something. "Meeting Loren did that to you? When have you ever been faithful to any woman?"

"There's always a first time Duran, I think she can make an honest man out of me."

"Wow what are you saying?" Kevin had to know.

"I don't know, but she's not getting away."

Loren smiled as she approached him. "Vince I'm ready to go."

She made eye contact with Eddie. "Good night Eddie."

"Yeah have a great evening Loren."

She noticed the tone in his words. She turned to Kevin. "Sweet dreams Kevin." Vince smiled and held her back as they left the building.

Eddie turned and walked away. Kevin chuckled as he trailed behind his nephew.

Meanwhile Lucy was in a taxi on her way to her place. She had been in New York, her phone buzzed. She took it out and scrolled through it. A picture of Loren caught her attention; she was leaving an event holding hands with Vince Vega.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how she does it, now it's the sexy Vince." She instructed the driver to take her to Loren's address.

Meanwhile Loren sat in the back of Vince's limo. "Thank you allowing me to take you home."

"I should thank you Vince, you made me feel very special tonight."

He looked at Loren trying to understand what she meant, how could someone as beautiful and sensitive as you say such a thing?"

"You should always be treated like this Loren."

She down cast her look. "I haven't had many male friends."

"Loren tell me about you, about your life."

A small smile crept up on her face. She was still looking away. "There isn't much to say, the story of my life isn't that glamourous, my mom died when we were born."

"We?"

Loren sighed once again. "I have a twin sister."

"I can't picture another one looking like you walking around, listen I'm sorry about your mom, is your dad around?"

"No he left when she found out she was pregnant, my grandma and aunt adopted and raised us."

"Wow, so are you and your sister close?"

She let out another sigh, this time it was louder. "We use to be, I don't know what happened in our senior year in high school, now she's the total opposite of me."

Vince narrowed his eyes. "What she's bad?"

"I hate to say it like that, but she is, she dated Eddie's cousin Evan, treated him terribly, now thanks to her, he's in the hospital."

"I heard something about it, Evan is really cool."

Loren focused on his demeanor. "I assume you know Kevin you also know his nephews."

He smiled leaning back on his seat. "We go back a long way." He looked at Loren straight in the face. "I introduced Chloe to Eddie."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah exactly, I had been out with Kevin and our dates, we ran into Chloe who was struggling to get a job, any job as long as she could do modeling. She was the worst waitress I had ever encountered, I had connections and got her a job in one of my videos, Eddie stopped by one day with Kevin and the rest is history."

"Was she a nice person? I mean how could anybody treat Eddie the way she did."

"I don't know, she was a good friend, what happened after she married Eddie I'll never know, I see her once in a while, we're still friends you know, I guess that's why Eddie and I don't connect."

Loren looked out the window; she could never stop thinking of Eddie. "Loren do you have feelings for him?"

Slowly she turned to look at Vince. The look in her eyes gave Vince the answer; he let out a small laugh. "I can't say I blame you, he's a great guy, amazing performer and has the looks."

"None of that matters Vince, I didn't have to meet him to know he was awesome, by looking at his eyes I can see it, feel it."

"You get all of that from looking at him?"

Loren blushed, lately that's all she knew. "I'm ok, I'm glad you and I met Vince."

"Loren you have no idea how happy I am you said that."

"Really?"

"You got me girl, just like my number one hit song."

Loren smiled. "You're so sweet."

The limo came to a stop, the driver exited his side of the limo and walked to open the door, and Vince got out first and extended his hand to help Loren get out. As she stepped out of the Limo she heard a very familiar voice. "Well well sister dear, what are you doing here with Vince Vega?"

Vince turned to obviously see Loren's twin sister, standing there with a smirk on her face. He held Loren's hand. "What do you want Lucy?"

So what cha think? Don't forget Hollywood Heights re-airs this Saturday from 6 pm CST, they will air the first 5 episodes back to back on Saturday and on Sunday same time episodes 6-10. Don't miss it, remember that show and cast is the best TV has ever had. R &amp; R please!


	13. Chapter 13

When I think of you chapter 13

"What are you doing here? Weren't you out of town?"

Lucy walked over to her side without taking her eyes off of Vince. "I'm home, it's obvious I'm done, so what's new?"

Loren knew her sister very well, she was talking to her but her attention was towards Vince.

"I've keep busy, Katy had another successful event and I was part of it." Loren replied, she knew so well where Lucy's interest was at.

She smiled as she approached Vince. "So aren't you going to introduce me?"

Loren rolled her eyes letting out a small sigh, she was so good at flirting, and nothing stopped her.

"Lucy meet Vince Vega."

"Well hello Vince." Lucy was practically on him. Vince pulled back. "Nice to meet Loren's sister."

"I know, excuse Loren please; she's less sophisticated than I am."

Vince furrowed his eyes brows, he had met Lucy's type, he could already see the difference between the two siblings, and he took a few steps back. But before he could walk away Lucy had her hand on his arm. Vince smiled. "Excuse me." He took her hand off of his arm and turned towards Loren as he opened the door to the limo.

"I'll call you soon Loren." He turned towards Lucy. "Nice meeting you."

And he hopped into the limo and it drove off. "He's a huge jerk."

Loren walked towards the door of the condo, Lucy trailed behind her. "I said your Mr. Vega is a jerk."

"I heard you Lucy, why? Because he didn't fall at your feet?"

Lucy waited with Loren for the elevator doors to open. "So what were you doing with him?"

"We were at Katy's event, why do you care?"

"I like his type, tall dark hair and gorgeous."

"Lucy any guy is your type." The elevator doors opened on Loren's floor. "So you still haven't told me why you're here?"

"I was dying to see Vince in person, when I saw the picture on TMZ I couldn't believe it was you with him."

"We met at the event, he's really sweet."

Lucy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't tell me you're into him now?"

"Just because I said he was sweet, leave me alone Lucy, you came and you saw him and now leave."

Lucy picked up her Givenchy purse. "I might go see Evan."

"Might? You haven't shown interest in him since the accident, I suggest you don't go, he's in therapy and he seems to be getting better, I doubt any of the Duran's will let you in to see him."

"Whatever, he's old news; I need someone that can help me climb the ladder to success."

Loren finally walked towards her, her ears still trying to process what Lucy had just said. "You use men Lucy, it's going to come back and bite you in the butt, and do you have any feelings of remorse for what you've done to Evan?"

"Like I said before, he jumped into the moving car; I didn't ask him to do it."

She faced her. "What happened to you? We use to get along so well, we would do so many things together, and now I don't know you anymore."

"Get a grip Loren, that Lucy died when reality hit, when I realized we had no parents, when I realized we were all alone in this world."

"Alone? We have Nana and Aunt Nora, they've been there for us since day one, and what else did you expect?"

Lucy bit her lower lip. "I've always felt alone, all the attention was always for you."

"That's not true, Nana and Nora have treated us both the same way, you always wanted what they couldn't afford to give us, you expected so much from them, they gave us what we needed Lucy, they gave us Love, I think that is worth more than anything else."

Lucy walked towards the door. "Now I can get those on my own, I don't need you and I don't need them, I'm able to get anything I want."

"Are you sure? Seems like you got to where you are thanks to Evan and now to whoever you place your claws on."

"Let me take care of that sister dear, see you later."

And with that she left. Loren walled into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea.

For the next several weeks Loren worked with Vince's stylist and wardrobe assistant, he had requested several shirts and jackets from Loren, she worked closely with them to make sure she got the right colors and styles.

Kelly had called Loren to stop by to pick up some instructions for the fall tour Eddie was doing in the northern coast of California.

Loren was in Kelly's office.

"These outfits are for the first show and then they want a vest to go with the hot pants you designed."

Loren looked through her sketches, some of the girls had added some suggestions to the designs, but Loren was so good at what she did, there were always minimal changes.

"I'm finishing up some of Vince's things; I'll have my staff get started on these."

Eddie walked in and stopped when he saw Loren standing there with Kelly. Loren's cell phone rang and she answered it as Kelly turned to see Eddie by the door.

"Hi Vince, yes I'm with Kelly right now."

She smiled as she rolled her eyes. Kelly could only assume what he was telling her.

"I'm honored, a song I inspired?"

She sat and Kelly could see Eddie was still waiting for Loren to finish her conversation which he assumed was of course Vince Vega.

"I can't wait to hear it, you singing in English will be a huge hit, ok, and I'll see you tonight." She pressed the off button and turned to Kelly, she had not noticed that Eddie was still standing by the door.

"It was Vince?" asked Kelly.

"Yes, can you believe he wrote a song inspired by me?"  
"Really? that's so sweet."

"He is, he wants me to hear it after dinner today."

Eddie rolled his eyes, he had been standing there but you could tell what he had heard was enough so he coughed and walked in.

"Hey Kelly, sorry to interrupt you but I need to see the sheet of the concert planned for this fall." He finally acknowledged Loren. "Hi."

"Hi Eddie, I see you've been busy, it's good to see you." Loren's eyes lit up.

"Not as busy as you are, I see you've been everywhere with Vince."

Loren noticed the sarcastic tone in his voice. "He says I inspire him."

"Yeah I bet."

She placed the papers down and finally looked at him. "Is there a problem Eddie?"

"Why would there be a problem?"

Kelly's phone rang, she was glad to have an excuse to leave the room. "Excuse me guys."

"It's ok Kel, I'm leaving, I have several things to drop off at my office, and then I'm off to have dinner with Vince."

She turned towards Eddie. "Have a great day Eddie."

"Oh yeah I'm sure I will." His tone was aggressive.

"Eddie what is your problem?"

"Who says I have one?"

"You're treating me like I've done something to you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Loren, or is it Lucy?"

Loren's eyes widen. "How could you say that?"

"Have you seen the tabloids? It's hard to distinguish between you two."

Loren couldn't help herself; she slapped Eddie and after picking up her things, she left. Slamming the door behind her.

Eddie held his cheek, he could still feel the burn on his face, Kelly opened the door. "What happened in here? Loren was fuming?"

"She can't handle the truth."

"Omg Eddie did she slap you? What did you say to her?"

"Like I said Kelly the truth."

He left the room, Kelly bit her lower lip. "Ok then."

Loren arrived home almost in tears. Mel was sitting by the computer getting her menu ready for her next catering job. "Lo I thought you were going to see your staff?"

She didn't hear her answer and turned to see Loren standing there sobbing. "Lo what's wrong?"

She turned her chair to face her.

"Eddie is a jerk!"

"Why? Where did you see him?"

"I was at Kelly and Jakes'."

"Ok so is that where you saw him?"

"Mel he compared me to Lucy!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's an idiot!"

"Why would he say that?"

"I didn't wait for an answer, he said he's seen I'm everywhere with Vince and then had the nerve to say if I was Lucy? How could he say such a thing? So I slapped him?"

Mel practically fell off of her seat. "You did what?"

"I slapped him, how dare he?"

"Oh my god Loren, do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes, and I don't care!"

She walked into her room. Mel sat there wondering what had she just heard? Loren slapped Eddie!

Later that night, Loren sat at a beautiful restaurant accompanied by soft piano music playing in the background. She wore a beautiful fuchsia color dress with matching accessories. Vince sat across from her.

"I see sadness in your eyes."

"I'm tired Vince, I have several projects to finish, I've been staying up late."

"No it's not a tired look, I said a sad one, who's hurting my girl?"

Loren gave him a small smile, what had turned Eddie into such a jerk, he hurt her when he said if she was Lucy, her thoughts were far away and finally noticed Vince trying to get her attention.

"When I think of you Loren I usually smile, I know that look isn't about me."

"I'm ok Vince, just tired."

"You sure?"

He held her hands from across the table; he finally got her to smile. "Yes I'm sure."

"Loren we've been going out for several weeks, almost a few months."

"I know and I'm having a great time."

"Listen I'm sure by now you know I haven't dated one girl, I usually see several women at the same time."

"Vince if that's what you want, you should go ahead.." he cut her off before she could say another word.

"Loren I'm trying to tell you I want to see you exclusively."

For a moment she thought she was imagining the whole thing, Vince Vega a huge Latin artist, a huge well known musician in Latin America wanted to date her and only her, the slap she had placed on Eddie's cheek earlier that day was still on her mind, it hurt to hear him place her in the same category as Lucy, she knew how he felt about Lucy and now Loren was in the same team, that alone was killing her on the inside. Vince finally brought her back to reality. "Loren what do you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry Vince..about what?"

"Loren didn't you hear me, I want us to date, I can't stop thinking of you, every time I think of you I'm inspired to write songs, I'm smiling all of the time."

She smiled down casting her look, she knew what and who she wanted, even though Eddie hurt her earlier that day with what he said, she knew it, but right now, this amazing man wanted to her in his life, she finally looked up at him.

"I think it's a great idea Vince."

He got up before she could say another word, he held her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

"You've made me very happy; I thought for sure you wouldn't want to be my girl."

Lately all Loren could do was smile when she was in front of him. "You are too sweet."

He leaned in to kiss her. Some smiled as they saw the two kissing. Camera's flashed everywhere. He looked up and walked back to the table, he signed the check tab and Loren grabbed her things, as they walked out several paparazzi stood there asking what their status was.

Vince smiled. "Just one comment and then you leave us alone."

Flashes were still going off everywhere. "So who's the brunette we keep seeing at your side every week?"

"Guys meet my girl Loren Tate." And with that they walked away. Paparazzi trailing behind them.

Meanwhile.

Max was sitting by his computer going through some numbers. Katy sat nearby having a cup of tea and Eddie stood nearby looking through a stash of papers.

"So this is all old stuff mom, I don't need it anymore."

"Ok then I'm going to have it recycled, I don't want anything with your name on it in the trash."

"So Eddie we heard there was an argument with Loren at Jake's office?"

"So is that all Kelly does? Call to gossip?"

Max shook his head. "No she said nothing, so what happened?"

"Pops nothing happened!"

Katy walked closer to him. "You're very moody tonight son, it's not like you, and something is bothering you."

Max's computer beeped. He clicked on the link, he smiled with a smirk. "No worries Katy, I think I know what's bothering our son."

"Really? Please tell me it's not Chloe?"

Katy walked over towards Max; she smiled as she focused her attention on her son. "Ahhhh now I understand, Loren and Vince are a couple!"

Eddie nodded and strode towards the exit, slamming the door behind him, there were probably hundreds of reasons or excuses, and this was the better option of either one of them, walk away before he was pressured to answer.

So what's up with Eddie? This story is far from over, hope it's ok…anyway I have a family wedding this weekend, wanted to get this chapter out to you, I'll try and post as soon as I can…love you all n please REVIEW, that tells me you're still interested in this story to continue.


	14. Chapter 14

Crazy little thing called love Chapter 14

Weeks later Vince's latest song was in first place in the billboards, he had written a song for the first time in English inspired by Loren, somehow Eddie Duran dropped to second place, first time any artist knocked Eddie out of first place. Loren was seen everywhere with Vince, everyone noticed the huge changes Vince was making, he was known as the Casanova of Hollywood, but now everyone was amazed how much Loren had changed his ways.

Loren sat in the audience while he appeared in talk shows. He always acknowledged his girl. Loren was looking more beautiful each time.

Katy and Max sat watching as Kelly and Michael interviewed Vince on TV.

"Kevin won't believe how happy Vince looks."

Max rolled his eyes. "Love tends to do that."

"Omg look at Loren sitting there, she's beautiful."

"She looks happy right?"

Katy turned towards Max. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering?"

"There might be a reason why you're asking?"

"I don't know, I thought she was good for Eddie, he needs someone like her in his life."

"Wow Honey, look at you."

"I must be getting old, I thought by now we would have a grandchildren running around the house, instead our son is so busy, he has no life, no wife and now no girl."

The door opened and Eddie walked in whistling. "What are you guys up too? Came from the hospital, Evan is still the same."

"I know I called this morning." Katy replied.

Eddie noticed the TV and recognized Vince. "It's him again?"

Katy walked to hug her son. "You know you're still our number 1?"

"Thanks mom, he just irks me!"

"I wonder why?" asked Katy as she walked away.

Max pulled a chair and signaled Eddie to sit. "What's up Pops?"

"You tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Vince was your friend, and now?"

"Nah I could care less, he was Kevin's friend."

" What's up Eddie? Are you afraid he's going to knock you off the top five on the billboards?"

"No that will never happen, just because he wrote one English song doesn't mean he has it all."

Before Eddie could say another word, Max finally admitted. "He has Loren!"

Eddie sighed turning his attention towards his dad, his look was frigid, and he stood there quiet.

"Ok your silence says it all."

"What am I supposed to say pops?"

"The truth, tell me the truth?"

"What truth?"

"Loren told you how she felt."

"I guess it wasn't real, look at her now parading all over the place with Vince Vega."

"She's dating him Eddie, and it's Vince who takes her everywhere."

"You know she has to bring some dresses she designed for my dancers, I need them this week, I bet she will call to tell me she's running late with them!"

"Loren is very professional and you know it, I doubt she will let anything get in her way of having those ready for you."

Eddie sat leaning his head back on the chair. He ran his hands through his hair. Max tapped his arm to get his attention. "There's a crazy little thing we call love, could that be your problem?"

"I don't know pops, I feel confused, and then it just upsets me to see her with him."

Max pulled away laughing. "Son you're jealous!"

Katy walked in. she too had a smile on her face. "You're too funny sweetie."

"Ok I'm running a few errands and I'm going to see Jake, she had better delivered those dresses."

He walked out, Katy turned towards Max, she shook her head and he rolled his eyes. "Any excuse run into Loren."

"He's going to Jake's."

"Well if she doesn't deliver the dresses, I'm sure he'll find a way to let her know he's upset."

Katy smiled. "My poor baby."

"Baby? Why?"

"Never mind." She walked away.

Meanwhile

Loren and Vince were leaving the talk show they had attended. He held her hand softly and brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Vince you did an amazing job on your performance."

"It's all you babe, you keep me so inspired, I have lyric's running all over my head."

"Vince you're too sweet."

He leaned in and pulled Loren towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. As soon as he pulled away she down cast her look.

"Don't tell me my girl is blushing?"

She looked at him in the eyes. "Vince you're so sweet, when I'm with you I feel very special."

"You are special, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She couldn't stop smiling, she cared for Vince, and you could say she loved him but she wasn't in love with him, he treated her so well, she picked up her bag.

"I have to stop at Jake's; I have to make sure their merchandise was delivered."

"I'll come with you."

They walked to Vince's car and drove to Jake's office. Vince parked. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want too."

He smiled exiting the car and walked over to open the door for Loren, he held her hand as they took the elevator to Jake's office.

Loren walked in to find Kelly on the phone. She waved as she saw them both come into the room. She was off the phone.

"Loren I'm so glad you came, you must see the dresses, and the girls loved them."

Loren smiled and cringed. "Are you sure? They kept calling my office to make sure the buttons matched with the top part of the dress, I thought for sure they would have more complains."

"Well come and see."

Vince's phone rang, he picked it up as Kelly and Loren walked away. As soon as he was done, Eddie walked in.

"Hey what are you doing here? Looking for new management?"

Vince smiled. "No I'm here with Loren."

"Of course you are."

"She's here to check on the dresses, she's in the back with Kelly."

At that moment Loren walked back into the room with Kelly trailing behind her. She had no seen Eddie since the day she slapped him.

She smiled and too avoid any further problems, she acknowledged him. "Hi Eddie."

He nodded. "So Kelly, everything ok with the dresses?"

Vince turned his attention to Loren. "Babe I have to get to my managers', I'll come back to get you."

"That's fine Vince, I can take a cab, I just called Luann, she forgot to deliver the snapbacks that go with the dresses, she's sending them over and I want to make sure they're ok."

"No you wait for me." He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips.

He left, she didn't want to turn around, somehow she knew Eddie was just watching her every move. "Kelly I'll wait in the back."

"Don't be silly, stay here and wait, let me go and give Jake these papers." She turned to Eddie. "Are you going to be here?"

"No I wanted to make sure everything was delivered as promised."

Loren furrowed her eyebrows. "I haven't disappointed you yet!"

He finally looked at her. "That's why I came to make sure you're 10 for 10."

Loren rolled her eyes. Eddie turned towards Kelly. "Tell Jake I'll call him later, I have a date."

"Sure Eddie."

For a moment Loren thought he was going to bring up their previous encounter. She sat quietly fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm very busy, I'm having dinner with Sally, you do remember her right?"

Loren knew who she was; she was the nurse taking care of Evan. "Yes of course."

"I think we might go dancing after dinner."

"Sounds like a fun."

"I have been on several dates with her already."

Loren smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Good for you Eddie, It must be love all over again for you."

He chuckled. "I don't know yet, I like to take my time."

"I'm happy for you, once that love bug bites be careful, it makes you crazy."

"Ahhh you mean crazy in Love?"

She pretended not to hear him and she walked towards Kelly's desk and sat down, Eddie looked through his phone. "I better get going; I hate to have Sally waiting."

"Oh of course, please go, don't let me hold you back."

Kelly walked in.

"Loren Luann just dropped the snapbacks, what do you think?"

"You should ask Eddie before he leaves for his hot date."

Kelly inched closer to Loren. "I'm sure if you approve them it will be ok with Eddie."

She turned to where Eddie stood, something about his phone kept him standing there. Kelly took the snapbacks out of the box, she handed it to Loren.

"I think they're perfect Loren."

"Then that's it, I approve, Vince just texted me, he's on his way."

Kelly was tired of watching Eddie just stand there. "Eddie you can leave now."

"It's my mom, she's had to rush to the hospital."

"I hope Evan is ok." Replied Kelly.

Loren cringed, she knew he was slightly improving but what now?

"Eddie did she tell you what happened?"

"No she said to get there now!"

"You're in no condition to drive Eddie, let me take you, I'll let Jake know."

Loren stopped her before she left the room.

"It's ok Kelly, I'll text Vince to meet me there, I'll drive you Eddie."

Eddie didn't say anything else, Loren grabbed her bag and they both left. The ride to the hospital was quiet, Eddie kept his focus on his phone, it's like he was waiting for it to ring any minute. Loren bit her lower lip; she didn't know what to say.

"We're almost there Eddie."

He nodded, Loren knew how he felt about Evan, what could have happened? She didn't want to even think about it being bad news.

She pulled into the parking lot area of the hospital. And parked closer to one of the entrances Eddie was allowed to come into.

Loren trailed behind him, she was afraid to see what awaited Eddie once he reached the floor where Evan was at.

Kevin was on his way up too. "I thought you were here with Evan?"

"Katy decided to stay with him, I had several errands." He turned and smiled as he saw Loren. "Loren thanks for coming."

Eddie spoke up. "She drove me here."

Loren noticed the tone in Eddie's voice, she was quiet. This wasn't the moment to say anything, Kevin waited for Loren to catch up.

"Who called Eddie?"

"Katy called, she wouldn't say what happened."

"Omg Kevin, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I have this terrible feeling something isn't right, I fear for Eddie."

They finally reached the floor where Evan was. Loren's eyes widen when she saw Lucy standing there.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

Eddie walked pass them and entered the room. Lucy smiled. "Nothing, I thought I would come and see Evan, Katy wouldn't let me, the moment she saw it wasn't you she asked me to leave."

"So why are you still here?"

"I went in, I live in a free country, I wanted to check up on Evan."

Loren cringed at the thought, her gut never lied to her and right now it was screaming at her.

She slowly walked into the room, Katy was hugging Eddie. She stood there not knowing what to do or say.

The Dr. walked in. "I'm sorry Eddie, we've done all we can, he's in ICU, there is no activity in his brain cells."

Eddie was trying to breathe as he looked at the Dr. in horror. "What happened? He was doing so well yesterday!" Kevin held his nephew. "Calm down Eddie!"

"How can I calm down? "

He looked at Katy. "Mom what happened?"

Katy looked at Loren and then her eyes went towards the hall where Lucy stood looking through her phone.

"Lucy came in to see him; I left the room for a moment after I told her she wasn't allowed in the room, when I returned she was sitting by the side of his bed. Within minutes Evan had several seizures and.."

"And what?" Kevin could see Loren downcast her look expecting the worst.

I know I'm sorry, but it ends here, I'll try n get the next chapter out soon, I'm flying to Los Angeles this weekend with friends! Thank u for the reviews! R &amp; R please. I have no knowledge of brain injuries, I've googled info to help me with this part of the story….:)


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews and your suggestions, please remember that these are my ideas, not every story goes as we expect it , I try and write a variety of Leddie stories that don't all sound alike, I don't swear in my stories either. This one will have a lot going on before Loren and Eddie find their way to each other, there could be 40 chapters, hope you will continue to read n enjoy n please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Hugs n love! Keep watching Hollywood Heights every weekend teennick. I'm getting inspired, I love these two!

He hates me Chapter 15

By the corner of her eye Loren watched as the nurse rushed the Duran's into the room, some of the machines had gone off, she was so upset, and she turned to see Lucy standing there twirling her hair with her fingers.

One thing she couldn't seem to understand, how could they be related? She grabbed Lucy by the arm dragging her to the side of the ward.

"What happened? What did you do to Evan?"

Lucy loosened Loren's grip and pulled her arm away. "You're hurting me Loren!"

"Tell the truth for once, what did you do to him?" Loren's eyes pleaded for honesty.

"Nothing, I sat at his side to tell him I was moving on, I was dating other guys." She continued to chew her gum.

Loren's hands went to her face in horror. "You know how much he loves you?"

"Oh please, there was no love there, it was all convenience, he had to know there was no US anymore."

"And you couldn't wait until he had recovered? He was beginning to heal!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I told him the truth, he's been a huge baby all along."

Loren couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't a human standing in front to her, she was a monster, and with all of the strength it took she lifted her hand and slapped Lucy as hard as she could. Lucy was as shocked; she held her face and could still feel the burning sting left by Loren's hand.

"Loren! You hit me!"

"You're a manipulative snake, you're heartless!"

Lucy launched at her and Loren stopped her by pushing her away making Lucy hit the wall, she lost her balance and fell to the floor, Kevin heard the commotion and ran towards them.

"What's going on here?" He stood holding Loren away from Lucy who was already getting up from the floor trying to get to Loren to hit her back!

Loren was about to lose it, tears streaming down her cheeks, she leaned on Kevin. Lucy picked up her things and tried composing herself. "Don't you ever touch me again."

"Stay away from me Lucy, stay away from Evan and his family, I don't want to see you anywhere near this hospital, stay away from everyone, do you hear me?!"

"I hate you Loren, remember that!" She stormed through the doors, Kevin glanced to the room where Evan laid, and he saw Katy crying leaning on Max as they both exited the room. Loren wiped her tears and knew something wasn't right; there was no sign of Eddie. Kevin rushed towards them with Loren in tow.

"How's Evan?"

Katy couldn't speak. Max took a deep breathe. "We lost him, he went into cardiac arrest." Kevin let out a huge sigh; he knew how bad Eddie was at this very moment.

Loren immediately turned to see Eddie lying by the side of his cousin's bed; she knew he was hurting, she knew how much Evan meant to him, she knew all of this was Lucy's fault. The sight of Eddie sitting there hurting made her walk into the room towards him. "Eddie." She touched his shoulder. He kept his face hidden between his arms. "I'm so sorry Eddie."

He was silent, nothing seem to make Eddie move from the position Loren had found him in. She felt nervous not knowing what else to do, so she sat quietly in the chair next to him, she could hear him sobbing, the sound of the door made her turn quickly. It was Vince walking in with Kevin. He approached her placing his hand on hers and helping her get up; Kevin sat by Eddie and signaled them he would remain there with him. Vince guided Loren back to the door exiting the room. She walked over to hug Katy who still sat nearby crying as Max held her hand trying to comfort her.

Two days later many of the Duran's closest friends and family sat listening as Max spoke of his nephew at his memorial service. Loren sat with her grandma and Aunt Nora.

"Lorenita are you sure Lucy won't come?"

"I told her to stay away from everyone nana, this would be the worst thing she could do, show up and hurt this family even more."

Nora sat there taking every word Max said. Loren searched the room looking for Eddie, she saw him to the side of the stage, he was standing with Kevin, she wanted to go to him and apologize for everything Lucy had done. But she wasn't ready at least not at that moment. How would he react she thought.

Kevin stood next to Eddie. "Hey are you going to be ok?"

"I am, I grieved all I had to for a few days, there's nothing I can do for my cousin, and he isn't suffering anymore and won't have to deal with Lucy anymore."

"What about Loren, looks like you're avoiding her?"

"I have nothing else to say to her, I see her and I see her sister, its better this way."

Kevin nudged him. "You're kidding? Tell me you're kidding?"

"About what?"

"You're blaming Loren for what her sister did?"

"No, but I see her and I see Lucy, I'd rather keep my distance and she's with your buddy Vince."

"Ed let's be honest here, you know how she feels about you, how could you just push all of that aside?"

"Easy, I don't think about it."

"You know Vince is genuine with his feelings, I can see him taking this further with Loren, and as much as she's trying she's not in love with him."

Eddie took a deep breathe, finally facing his cousin. "Every time I see her I will think of what her sister did to my cousin, she's not for me Kevin, never will be."

"Wow I thought you were different, she's the opposite, you know that?"

Neither one had realized that Max was done talking on stage and before either one of them could say or do anything Loren was standing right in front of them along with Nana and Nora.

Kevin was the first to say something, anything. "Hey Loren thank you for coming." He turned to acknowledge Nana and Nora.

"Thank you both too."

Loren's smile was small. "Eddie I'm really sorry for your loss."

He downcast his look. "Yeah, I know Loren thanks." He avoided eye contact.

Before he could walk further, Nana held his arm pulling him towards her. "Joven Eduardo, I'm very sorry." (Means Young Eddie)

He broke a smile. "Thank you." He hugged her back and after acknowledging Nora he walked away, Loren furrowed her eye brows, trying to figure how to deal with all of this.

She was tired and finally decided to follow him through the room he had walked through.

"Eddie can you please wait?"

He rolled his eyes. "I have things to do Loren."

"Like what? I'm sure Jake didn't book anything for you today and why are you rolling your eyes? "

He finally stopped. "I see you're not very good at reading what I'm trying to do."

"Exactly what are you trying to do?"

Something told Loren his next words weren't going to be pleasant at all. She could feel his look piercing through her.

"I'm trying to avoid talking to you, I don't want to hurt you Loren but every time I see you I see your sister and if you had not noticed, she killed my cousin!"

She was right, he knew how to hurt her and he had accomplished that. "I'm not Lucy, I'm sorry it happened, but you can't hold me responsible for what happened."

"I don't have too, looking at you is all I need, so please do me a huge favor, stay away from me, this time I mean you Loren, and I don't need a reminder of what happened to Evan."

"How could you say that?"

"You wanted to know so I told you, are you happy now?"

Her eyes filled with tears, she didn't say anything else and walked away, he tried to avoid looking at her but by the corner of his eye he saw her run towards her grandmother and both walked away.

Nora drove and Loren sat sobbing as her grandmother hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Lorenita, I hate to see you like this."

"He hates me Nana, he will always hate me for what Lucy did."

"You have to forget about all of this, concentrate on your career and Vince, he loves you mi nina, he will soon realize he is wrong, he's hurting a lot."

Loren couldn't say anything else. She knew how she felt, and right now, his words were piercing through every single part of her body. They arrived home and parked.

"Aunt Nora, what kind of man was our father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yes was he very bad? I don't understand why Lucy is the way she is."

"He was a troubled teen, that's what worried Nana when your mom started to date him, things escalated pretty fast and then one day he was gone."

"Anyone that walks away from his pregnant wife has to be evil."

"Is that why mom died?"

"She had a heart condition Loren, she should have never gotten pregnant, but she loved the idea of being a mom, she thought she would be able to do it, but her heart was weak."

Loren downcast her eyes. "I know Aunt Nora, don't take this the wrong way, I miss her, I hate that we never got to see her and show her how much we loved her, maybe Lucy wouldn't be the person she is today."

"If it will make you smile, she looked a lot like you and Lucy, she was beautiful, she was a romantic at heart, when she met Dan, she knew he was the one, she was so young though, but it meant everything to her that she had found her soul mate, she wanted what Nana and grandpa had."

Loren finally broke a smile. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Papa would tell her she lived in a fairytale."

They finally exited the car and went inside. Loren walked into kitchen to get a glass of water, she finally realized her good friend Evan was gone.

The months flew by and Eddie was off to the Northern parts of California to do his concerts, he was a huge hit when he performed with his dancers, Eddie was quite good and he did his own choreography for his shows.

Loren kept getting better at designing gowns and dresses for most of Hollywood's elite, as she's leaving one of the fashion shows in New York and getting into the plane to fly back home her phone rings and she answers.

"Hi Kelly, yes I should be home by 4 this evening, sure, I'll tell Ted to fly to San Francisco."

She hit the end button and asked the flight attendant to give Ted the pilot a message, they're heading to San Francisco, some of Eddie's dancers are having problems with some of their dresses and they need Loren to help them before tomorrow's concert.

Loren had cut her hair into layers and had lightened her hair with golden blonde highlights and redish streaks, she wore contacts that made her hazel eyes look a lot greener. At 24 Loren was looking more beautiful than ever, Lucy was doing some modeling in Europe, she had a pixie cut and had dyed her hair a dark black. Loren was glad not to look exactly like Lucy; she wanted nothing to do with being compared to her.

By 5 p.m. PST she arrived at San Francisco Int'l airport. A waiting limo drove her to Oakland convention center where Eddie had several nights booked for his concerts. She felt nervous wondering if she was going to run into him while she adjusted the girls dresses, she had several dresses ready with her, something she always did to please her customers.

She walked into the center to find Kelly waiting nearby. "Oh Loren I told Jake you would come through for us."  
"Of course, you know I'm at your service."

Kelly held her hand. "Ok I hope it's a simple fix."

"No worries Kelly, I have a stack of new dresses in the limo, can you ask someone to go and get them I hope the girls like the new styles."

"You're a genius! Ok let me call Stan to go and get everything out of the limo."

Loren walked into the dressing room, the girls smiled as they saw her walk in. "Loren we knew we could count on you."

Loren smiled back. "You know I'm here for all of you, so what's the problem?"

"The hem keeps sliding off and you know Eddie?"

"Eddie? What has he said?"

One of the girls nodded as to signal the others to stay quiet, but Loren caught on. "Sara what's going on?"

"Nothing really?"

"Oh come on girls, you're always honest with me!"

"When we told Eddie what happened he said if you didn't fix them." She turned to look towards the door. "He said you would be fired."

Loren smiled, she avoided showing the girls she was hurt by what they had just revealed. "Well let's show him I can fix anything."

Within a few hours Loren had fixed the lace at the bottom of each dress and had added some sequins to it. The girls smiled as they tried them on. "Loren these look better."

"Am I good or what?"

"You're amazing Loren."

Kelly walked in. "Ok girls back to rehearsal, show is in 2 hours."

"Bye Loren and thank you."

Loren waved as they ran off, she turned to Kelly. "I heard I could be fired by Eddie?"

Kelly sighed. "Who told you?"

"No worries, I was able to finish it and the girls seemed worried, they like me, I guess that's good."

Kelly smiled. "Of course I knew you would do a great job."

"Kelly does he hate me that much? He's looking for an excuse to get rid of me, he's not obligated to keep me around, and he can look for someone else to dress the girls or design for them."

"No he knows he has it made with you, you know what the girls want and he knows it."

"He's a jerk!"

Kelly walked up to her. "Loren can I ask you something?"

Loren was putting her things away. "Sure what is it?"

Kelly bit her lower lip. "I don't want you to think I'm nosey, but I have this hunch, and I need to ask you."

Loren was intrigued. She locked eyes with Kelly, deep down she had a feeling what she was going to ask her.

"Kelly it's ok."

"Are you in Love with Eddie?"

The look and reaction Loren gave Kelly was all the answer she needed, she hugged her. "Loren I know you're hurting."

Loren looked away. "Why is it that everyone can see how I feel about him? He could care less."

"I don't think so Loren, he asked several times today if you were coming to take care of the dresses for the girls."

"So? Last time we spoke he made his feelings pretty clear."

A knock on the door interrupted the women. Vince peeked in with a huge smile. "Hey babe."

Loren smiled wondering what he was doing there. "Vince you're here?"

"I told you my mom and step dad live in this area."

Kelly excused herself as Vince held Loren's hand; he placed a kiss on her cheek and guided her back out to the front of the building. As she walked towards the huge glass windows she noticed a tall man with grey hair and next to him stood a beautiful redhead woman, next to the couple stood two beautiful girls a little younger than Loren. She turned to Vince. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I have told them to so much about you." He opened the door. "Mom this is Loren."

"Hi Loren, I'm Gail Roberts, Vince has told us so much about you."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Roberts." Gail smiled and turned to acknowledge her husband. "This is Dan my husband." He shook Loren's hand and she felt this huge chill across her body. "Nice to meet you Loren."

I know, it ends here…any idea what's happening here? R &amp; R guys, hope you are still into this story!


	16. Chapter 16

I worked on this chapter over the weekend, I will try and post as soon as I finish a chapter, hopefully once a week. Thank you for your reviews and excitement towards this story, I really enjoy writing it for all of you! Enjoy and please review, I need to know if this story should go on!

Who is Dan Roberts? Chapter 16

Loren couldn't explain what why she suddenly felt so weird shaking this man's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

She turned towards Vince. "I have to get back inside to get my things."

He smiled. "I'll wait for you, Dan has his Jet waiting at the airport, and we can fly back together."

"Ok, sure." She turned to look at Gail. "Mrs. Roberts nice meeting all of you, I'll be right back."

"Of course sweetie." Loren walked back into the building and Gail couldn't stop smiling. "I like her, she's beautiful."

"Would I lie to you mom?"

"No but just to keep me happy you would lie and say I think I met the right girl."

"I mean it this time mom."

She squeezed his cheeks. "I know you wouldn't lie, but I can't believe someone finally stole your heart and will finally make you settle down."

Loren walked back to the office where she had left her things. Kelly stood nearby. "What is Dan Roberts doing here?"

Loren furrowed her eyes. "You know him?"

"Loren he owns the music industry, anyone involved in the music world belongs to him."

Loren pulled her hair to the side. "So he owns Eddie?"

"He owns everyone Loren."

"Wow something about him gave me a funny feeling."

"Why?"

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "I can't explain it."

She finally picked up her things. "I think I'm done here, you can tell Eddie I was here and finished what his majesty requested."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Loren turned to find Eddie standing there. He heard Loren but his look was towards Kelly. "Why is Dan Roberts here?"

"He's with Vince."

He finally acknowledged Loren. "I'm glad you came to fix everything."

"Was there a doubt I would show up?"

"I can't say, but thanks."

Loren had to know. "So do I still have my job?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes!"

"Ok then, I'm off, see you in LA Kelly."

"Sure, I'll fly back tomorrow, are you flying back with Vince and his family?"

Loren gave her a fake smile. "Looks like I have no choice." She left the room. Eddie followed her until she disappeared walking out of the building.

"You I just don't get."

"What's there to get?" Asked Eddie

"You do know she's crazy about you and I know you like what you see, what gives Eddie?"

There was sadness in Eddie's look, he didn't say anything and walked away.

Loren sat in the Limo along with Vince's family; Gail was very talkative with Loren. Dan sat nearby. Vince had introduced his sisters to Loren.

Jillian was the oldest of the girls. She was 19 and Dalia was 15. Both girls looked through Loren's sketch book.

"These are amazing Loren, I would love to design."

"You should try it, I enjoy it very much."

They finally arrived at the airport; the Limo was guided to a private area where everyone boarded the huge Jet.

Vince held Loren's hand. "I hope its ok my family joined us?"

"Sure Vince no problem, listen I didn't know you had such a famous father."

Vince smiled. "He's my step father, my dad died in a car accident when I was 5, I was 10 when my mom met Dan, he wanted to adopt me, but I wanted to keep my father's name, it's complicated, I don't like talking about it, besides Dan has been a great husband to my mom and a great father to my sisters."

Loren scanned the jet as they were settling into their chairs, Dan approached them. "Loren feel free to order anything you want, I hope you're hungry?"

"Thank you and I will." She turned towards Vince. "I'm starving."

He handed her a menu. Loren's eyes widen when she saw the selections. "Filet Mignon?"

"He likes to eat well."

"I see." A few minutes later Loren was enjoying her selection. The jet landed in LAX again in a private area. Everyone exited the airline. Loren walked down the stairs provided for them. She stopped when she reached the floor. "Vince my car is parked here; I have to go see Nana and Aunt Nora."

Before she could take another step Gail interrupted her. "Loren I have a brunch planned for tomorrow I would love for you to come, you can bring your family as well."

She smiled. "Mrs. Roberts that would be great, I'll let my Nana and Aunt know."

"Great see you at noon, here's the address." She handed her a card. Loren gave Vince a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Gail smiled as she noticed her son's eyes light up as Loren walked away. "I hope you don't let her get away?"

"No mom, I'm planning something special for Loren."

She hugged him. "I want to be here when that happens."

"How long will you guys stay in LA?"

"Dan said he has several things to take care off, there's a meeting with Jake Madsen among others."

"Does he ever have fun?"

Gail smiled. "He's a man with so many ideas floating in his head."

"I know, that's why he's the music industries King."

"He loves what he does; his father left him no choice when he made him CEO of Roberts Records."

"I'm surprised he was allowed to marry you."

Gail furrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I heard his mom telling him a few years back that he had to run this business with a full head and no distractions were allowed."

Gail sat as she looked through her bag. "I know, when we met he was already in charge of the company, I do know he had fallen in love once."

"Really, I can't picture Dan doing that before you."

"Well there was someone, I don't know what happened to be honest."

"Ok mom, got to go, I have several things to get ready for myself, see you at noon tomorrow."

"Ok sweetie, you take care."

Meanwhile Dan Roberts sat in Jake's office. "Just making sure Eddie's next album will be ready soon."

"Yes, he's returning in the morning from several concerts in northern part of the state."

Dan stood up. "I have an idea; my wife is having this huge brunch tomorrow at noon, why don't you and Eddie join us?"

Jake stood up too. "Yes that's a great idea; I guess we'll see you there."

They shook hands and Dan left, his waiting limo was parked in front of the building. Jake smiled as he picked up his phone and called Kelly to make sure Eddie was on the Duran Jet that same night, meetings with Dan Roberts were not to be missed.

Loren arrived at her grandmothers to find her baking some bread, she smiled, and watching her grandmother continue to do her traditional pudding bread and Colombian dishes made Loren remember her childhood days with her grandmother and Aunt Nora. She was glad to have those memories and most important her recipes.

"Lorenita how long have you been standing there mi nina?"

"Long enough Nana, it smells incredibly great in here."

"Ahh you spoiled the surprise I had for you."

"I'm not that hungry, I had this amazing meal on the plane."

"Really the food has improved that much?"

Loren giggled. "No I was with Vince and his step father, I flew with them, he had gourmet dishes and amazing steaks Nana."

"Really, that sounds like fun."

"Oh it was, I didn't know Vince's step dad is huge in the music industry."

Nora walked in with bag of groceries; Loren walked over to her and helped her place them on the table.

"It smells so good in here mom."

Loren agreed. "I know, Nana is making her famous pudding bread."

"She mentioned it this morning, I thought she had forgotten."

Nana smiled. "I never forget to do what I promised."

"I know mom, I'm kidding."

Loren helped Nora put the things away. "Oh before I forget, we're invited for brunch tomorrow."

"Where?" Asked a curious Nora.

"I was telling Nana I flew into LA with Vince and his family."

"Oh really, that sounds like fun."

"Aunt Nora they had these amazing gourmet dishes on board, anyway his mom invited you and Nana to brunch."

"Sure, I don't have any plans and I'm sure Nana doesn't either."

Lorena smiled as she faced them. "I think it would be polite to go and meet Vince's family, the Vegas must be as sweet as Vince is."

Loren hugged Nana from the side. "It's his step father Nana, their last name is Roberts."

Nora almost dropped the bag she was putting into the fridge. "Did you say Roberts?"

Loren responded nonchalantly. "Yeah he owns the whole music industry, I felt weird around him, I can't explain it."

Nora scratched her head; her look went directly to her mom. Loren didn't notice and after grabbing an apple walked to kiss them both. "Nana save me a huge piece of bread pudding, I'll come and pick you both up at 11:15, I don't want us to be late."

"That's fine mi nina, we will be ready."

Loren left closing the door behind her, Nora bit her lower lip and she turned to face her mom, there was fear in her eyes. "Mama did you hear the name?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh my God, I hope and pray it's not him mama."

Lorena sat down, suddenly all these memories came back to her. "What are we going to do Nora?"

"Let's not panic, tomorrow we will get ready and go with Loren, we will remain calm and see what's going on, it could be someone else with the same name."

"Nora, his family was huge in the music industry; remember that's how Sofia met him."

"She was in charge of the talent show in school."

"Let's eat Nora, tomorrow will be another day and we will not worry right now, it could be someone else."

Nora couldn't stop thinking about it. "You're right mama."

The following morning Loren was showered and looking through her closet for the perfect dress to wear.

"So where are you going today? You're up early?"

"I met Vince's family yesterday, his mom invited me and Aunt Nora and Nana to brunch."

"Oh really? This is getting serious Lo."

Loren rolled her eyes. The thought of going to spend the afternoon with Vince's family should make her happy, but all she could think of the Duran's. "I miss Katy and Max, I haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh boy Lo, you still can't get over Eddie can you?"

Loren was afraid to answer; she avoided looking Mel in the eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Liar, look at me as you say that!"

Her throat tightened. "I'm not lying Mel."

"Look at me and tell me that you're not."

Loren kept her gaze outside the side window of the kitchen. She knew Mel would figure her out.

Her silence said so much. "I'm getting ready to go Mel, are you coming with me?"

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yes I'm sure Vince will not mind; remember you're like a sister to me."

"You're so sneaky Loren Tate, you're avoiding my question!"

"I suggest you start getting ready now, we're picking up Nana and Aunt Nora after 11, and I don't want to be late for Vince and his family."

"If you say so Lo."

Mel walked away and Loren walked back into her room. It was closer to 11 when Loren and Mel left to pick up her grandmother and Aunt.

Nora was still feeling uncomfortable with the whole thing. She didn't want to worry her mom and thought it would be better to get there first and see if her suspicions were right or not.

Loren was punctual, she wore a beautiful silk dress that covered every curve in her beautiful petite body perfectly, the dress was a perfect fall color and her make up matched perfectly, her hair loose and wavy, Loren wasn't the type to put too much on, she didn't need to, no matter what she did, she managed to always look beautiful.

Lorena and Nora were also ready and all four left to meet Vince and his family at their home in Beverly Hills.

They were greeted by the butler who walked them to the huge patio. Their eyes widen when they saw all of the tables set up with a variety of dishes and meats. Mel was the first to speak.

"I would love to cook something in this huge place, I'd love a kitchen in the patio."

Loren smiled as she looked around. "I know, it's beautiful, look at the pool Nana."

"I saw it mi nina, it's a beautiful place."

Vince walked into the room and made his way towards Loren. "Hey beautiful look at you." He placed a soft kiss on Loren's lips. He turned to acknowledge Nana, Nora and Mel. He directed them to the other side of the patio. As Loren walked in she caught sight of Eddie and his parents and Jake and Kelly were also there, she smiled waving at Katy and Max. "Vince I have to go and say hello to the Duran's, I'm so happy they're here."

She walked towards them and locked eyes with Eddie, he couldn't help himself and notice how beautiful she looked. Loren was all smiles as she directred her attention towards Katy. " I've missed you." She hugged her.

"Me too Loren, I'm so glad to see you too." She turned to hug Max. "Hey beautiful I've missed your smiles."

"Max you're too sweet." She knew she had to say hello to the one and only, why was looking at Eddie always so hard? She felt her eyes would betray her if he could see what she felt. "Hi Eddie."

He nodded. Finally Gail walked in and smiled as she noticed the Duran's. She hugged them all and said a few words. "Is Kevin joining us?"

"He should be here shortly." Jillian and Dalia saw Loren and smiled as they walked towards her to say hello. The last one to make an entrance was Dan, somehow he noticed Loren's grandmother and narrowed his eyes trying to confirm if it was really her, he then saw Nora who stood there frozen at the sight of the man that had broken her sisters' heart. He smiled and shook hands of some of the guests that were there having drinks, as he made his way towards Nora.

"I can't believe it's really you Nora."

"Oh yes it's me, Nora Tate."

He heard Loren laughing and turned to see her and then he looked at Nora again. "I thought her name sounded familiar, I just thought it was too much of a coincidence, is she your daughter Nora?"

Lorena looked at her daughter and downcast her look. "No Dan, her mom was Sofia, remember her? So that makes her your daughter!"

Dan's eyes turned to where Loren stood talking to his daughters. "My daughter?"

So so sorry guys…it ends here! Oh and Vince isn't Dan's son, he has no blood relation to Loren, so it's not weird or a sick idea. R &amp; R guys…should I g on?


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for your support for this story and your reviews, keep them coming!

One day at a time Chapter 17

Dan tried looking for a place to sit, hearing Nora tell him Loren was his daughter was too much at that moment, he tried to compose himself not wanting any of his guests to see what was going on, he pulled Nora to the side of the patio, Lorena looked on, she was still not able to move from where she stood, her concern was Loren. Yes this powerful man with the ability to make any singer a super star was her father.

"Let go of my hand." Nora pulled away from him.

"Nora I didn't know about Loren, you have to understand when Sofia and I eloped we were so young, when I went to work that morning my dad was aware of what I had done, he finally got a hold of me and I had no choice."

"You were man enough to get my sister pregnant, yet not man enough to stand up to your dad!" Nora was very upset, she remembers what Sofia went through when he never returned.

"Nora he dragged me to a plane that day and we flew to Europe, I had no way of telling Sofia where I was headed, he had me watched every single moment, my calls were monitored, my every move was watched."

"My sister cried herself to sleep each night, even after she knew you weren't coming back, she held on to a little hope each day."

"Nora I loved her with all my heart, it killed me not to be able to reach out to her, you have to believe me when I tell you she was my whole world, I married her because I loved her, I told my parents, my father was a ruthless man, who didn't care about anything, he wanted his companies to succeed and get to where they are today, as you can see, he succeeded."

"And after it was all done, you couldn't look for her?"

Dan leaned on the wall; the ambitious man who controlled every single music company was at Nora's mercy right now.

"I told you I couldn't Nora, the decisions were made for me, I have to make this right."

Nora laughed. "Now? You do know Sofia died giving birth to your daughters?"

He narrowed his eyes trying to see if he understood what she had just said. "Daughters?"

"Yes Loren has a twin Dan, Lucy is your other daughter."

He held his head with his hands. "Oh my God, I had no idea."

"Did you know she died?"

He closed his eyes, the pain was too much to bare. "Yes, I tried calling her, I had a detective look for her, and he gave me the news."

Nora crossed her arms; she could see he was hurting. "Your daughters grew up without you in their lives; didn't your detective tell you that?"

"No I hired him to look for Sofia Roberts; the girls didn't have my name, so he didn't see that."

Lorena could hear Dan and Nora talking and she turned to see where her granddaughter sat, she could hear the girls laughing as they sat and talked to Loren. Little did she know that the girls were her half-sisters! There was a connection with the girls and Loren. Jillian smiled when she asked Loren. "Could you design something for us right now?"

Loren smiled. "Of course, do you have any ideas?"

Jillian spoke up. "I'd love a dress like yours."

Dalia jumped in too. "I want a gown!"

Loren took the pad she carried in her bag out. "Let's see what I can come up with."

Both girls smiled as they saw Loren get to work with her pencil, she moved it with so much ease as she sketched for the girls.

Gail walked up to them. "Have you seen your dad?"

They answered without looking at her. "No, I think he's inside."

Lorena heard and she walked to where Dan and Nora were talking. "Dan your wife is looking for you."

He was quiet as he acknowledged her. "Nora please come in and join us, I'm not done talking to you."

He walked away looking for his wife. Lorena turned to her daughter. "Do you think it was a good idea to confront him right now?"

"He had to know mama, Loren and Lucy are his daughters, he has to face reality, we tried our best to raise them with what we had, and now we find out their father is a multi-millionaire."

"But I don't want him to think we told them to get money."

"No that's not the reason mama, I knew this time would eventually come, I just never thought or even knew Dan was this important, I never really cared to know what had become of him, he had hurt Sofia so much, she died with a broken heart."

"He didn't do it on purpose, I believe him, and he seemed anxious and hurt he didn't know about the girls."

Nora down cast her look. "I know mama, now how do we tell the girls? Vince is Loren's step-brother, how do we tell her all this without hurting her, what about Lucy?"

"Nora you're getting ahead of yourself, let's take it one day at a time, let the news sink in for Dan, he has to tell his wife and his daughters."

"Mama what will Vince do when he finds out? I don't want to see Loren hurt; I know she's hurting right now."

Lorena searched looking deeply into her daughters eyes. "Why is my Lorenita hurting?"

Nora was quiet for a moment. "Mama haven't you noticed? She's in love with Eddie."

Lorena took a deep breathe. "I tried to ignore it, I don't want my Lorenita hurting, I want to go and punch Eddie right now! Nora smiled, Lorena was so protective of the girls, but she was always protecting Loren. "How could he not see how beautiful she is inside and out, she's nothing like Lucy, they may look alike but they're so different!"

Nora smiled as she saw her mom trying to walk to where Eddie stood talking to Kevin and other people. "Mama not now, Loren would kill us."

They both smiled as they walked back into the patio. Gail was instructing the waiters and waitresses to serve the guests who stood waiting to get their plates.

Dan tried to pretend he was fine, even as Jake and others approached him, his eyes kept searching for Loren, he noticed there was a lot of Sofia in her, her wavy hair, her eyes. The way she smiled. Now he was curious to meet Lucy, he wondered if they were identical twins? Or perhaps they were fraternal?

He sighed so much, wondering how he was going to break the news to Gail. How will his daughters Jillian and Dalia react to the news? Suddenly he realized Vince, his step son was dating Loren, and how would he react? So many questions were flying around his head.

Gail noticed and walked up to him. "Our guests are enjoying their meals, you have been playing with you food darling, are you ok?"

He nodded as he tried to take a bite. "You know me so well honey, I never stop working, I'm always thinking of something."

"Try not to do it while we are here with friends and business partners."

He sighed. "I'm trying."

She walked away when she saw Katy coming her way. Dan searched the area and found Nora and Lorena talking to Loren and Vince. He worried about the reaction the girls would have when they found out he was their father, would Loren hate him? What about Lucy?

He walked to find Nora laughing. "Can I have a minute?"

She smiled as she looked back at her mom and Loren. "Excuse me guys."

Vince held Loren's hand and kissed it. "Looks like your family was a hit with my parents."

Her smile was small. "Seems like it."

Loren moved her hair away from her face, she got up and pulled her dress down, and it kept pulling up. "I'm getting more lemonade, anyone want some?"

"I'll have another glass mi nina." Responded her Nana.

Vince nodded that he didn't want anymore and continued to talk to Lorena. Loren walked to where the lemonade was being served. Kevin spotted her and made his way towards her.

"Looks like Vince's family loves you."

"They don't think I'm such a bad person."

"Woah I never said you were bad."

"I know Kevin, I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous, there are so many known people here."

"Well right now I must admit you are looking very beautiful, I'm sure everyone has noticed that."

She smiled. "You're always so sweet Kevin, how is Eddie related to you?"

"Oh come on, give him a break, he's really a great guy, you have to give him a chance."

"Me? I've never had a problem with him; he's the one that seems bothered by my presence."

Kevin walked closer to her. "Can I tell you something?"

Loren smiled biting her lower lip. "Tell me what?"

Kevin took a deep breathe. "Eddie just told me you look gorgeous."

She felt herself blushing; he always had that effect on her. "Now that's huge."

He nudged her. "Why are you surprised? You look amazing today."

"Thanks, I can't picture Eddie saying something like that."

"You have his undivided attention today."

All Loren could do was smile; the truth was she was happy to hear that.

Jillian came running towards them. "Loren I just asked my dad after showing him the dress you designed for me, he wants you to make it for me."

" That's great."

"And I'm sure Dalia will want you to make hers too."

Dan had walked to the other side of the house with Nora. "I'm talking to Gail tonight; she has to know about Loren and Lucy."

"I think it's a good idea, you should do it soon."

"I'm sorry about everything."

Nora sighed. "I'm not mad at you anymore, I believe you when you said you knew nothing of your daughters."

"Loren is so beautiful, she reminds me of Sofia."

Nora smiled; she walked over to hug Dan. Gail was looking for Dan again and kept walking until she came to the side where she saw them hugging, she furrowed her eye brows wondering what was going on. She wasn't about to walk away and cleared her throat as she approached them.

Nora pulled away. "Gail Dan and I are old friends."

Gail tried to smile. "If you don't mind Nora, I would like to talk to my husband."

Nora squirmed as she took a few steps. She turned towards Dan. "You have to do it today Dan."

She walked away and Gail seemed confused. "Tell me what? What's going on Dan?"

"It's not what it seems."

"I saw her hugging you; I didn't know you knew Loren's family!"

She took a few steps away, still somewhat confused."We have guests here today; you have been acting weird this evening, what's going on?"

Dan took a sip of the bottle he held in his hand. "I'd rather we talk later."

"No she said you should tell me today, we're alone here, tell me what?"

Dan took a deep breathe; it was either now or never. "Remember I told you I was married once?"

"Yes, you were very young at the time."

"Her name was Sofia, she was Nora's sister."

Gail walked closer to him. "Is there something wrong with Sofia? I thought you divorced her?"

"My father took care of that, I really never knew what he did."

"Ok you have my attention Dan, what happened? Are you still married to her?"

He turned away, facing the huge lake that was behind their home, the breeze was soft and warm that evening.

"No darling, Sofia died."

Gail walked behind him and hugged him. "Oh no, I'm sorry."

"I've known for a while that she had died."

"Ok so what was Nora telling you?"

"She was upset I walked out on Sofia, I was young back then, too young to know any better, too young to stand up to my father, too young to know anything."

"Ok I get that, what's the problem? I think we can deal with the outcome, taking it one day at a time."

"I know we can, but this is something that needs to be fixed soon."

"Ok so what did Nora say?"

"She said Sofia died giving birth Gail."

Gail brought her hands to her face. "Oh my God, Dan I'm sorry."

"I had no idea she was pregnant."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I should have never let my father get in the way."

"I'm sorry you lost your family."

He turned to look at his wife's face. "The girls are still alive."

Gail let out a loud sigh. "The girls?"

"I just found out, I had no idea they existed."

"Ok so is that what Nora was telling you?"

"Yes, she dropped the news on me earlier today."

"No wonder you have been so distracted, so what happened to the girls?'

He looked at her, his eyes focused on her reaction. "Loren is my daughter."

"Wait..you mean Loren the girl that's dating my son?"

"Yes and she has a twin sister."

Gail felt she was going to stop breathing. "Oh I don't know what to think of this?"

"There's no thinking anything Gail, I have to acknowledge my daughters, and you have to help me tell our daughters."

"Of course, I wasn't even going to say you shouldn't, how is Vince going to take the news?"

"He's not related to Loren, he's your son Gail."

"I need time to let this sink in; I can't even begin to think how this whole mess will affect our girls."

"A mess? Gail they have a right to know they have two more siblings and you can't say this is Loren or Lucy's fault."

"I'm not saying it is Dan, let's get this night out of the way, we will continue to talk later. We have to tell Vince."

"I'm sure it won't matter to him."

"It's his choice, but I doubt he will be happy to know the girl he's in love with is your daughter."

They heard music playing in the other side of the house. "Did we hire musicians for tonight?"

"No but we better join our guests." Gail held on to his hand as they walked back into the huge patio.

Close to the pool. Vince sat talking to Kevin, Eddie sat nearby. He took a box out of his pocket. "So what do you think?"

Kevin's eyes widen. "I see it and yet don't believe it; Vince Vega wants to settle down?"

"Well Loren is amazing, and I would be pretty stupid to let her go."

"So when are you asking?" asked a curious Kevin. Eddie rolled his eyes. He had to say something to. "Please tell me you're planning a romantic place to propose?"

"Isn't this place romantic enough?"

Eddie let out a small laugh. "She could say no in front of all these people, try it while you're alone, believe me it's much better."

Vince looked at Kevin and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll think about it."

Vince got up and Eddie turned to his uncle. "Is he asking her now?"

"I don't know Eddie but he's headed towards Loren right now." Eddie shook his head. "I hope she says no!"

And the plot thickens! Told ya this story was full of twists and turns…now what? You know I'm a huge Leddie supporter, so sit and enjoy the ride…R &amp; R please!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you guys for your reviews and amazing comments, the more you review the more you guys inspire me to continue this story…So don't forget to review, oh and Loren is 24 years old here, I think someone asked. Another thing, I have no idea why Teennick stopping Hollywood Heights, I'll tell you one thing, I'm never watching anything on Teennick, and I'm so tired of how they treat the HH fans and viewers! ENJOY!

What if? Chapter 18

As Vince made his way toward Loren, Katy was already at her side. "Loren."

Loren turned and smiled as she saw Katy standing right by her. "I have great news!"

"Really what is it?"

"I was just talking to Gail, each year she does these huge charity runway shows, a lot of celebrities attend and wear the designer dresses walking down a runway and all the audience bids on them, so she agreed to have you bring some of your designs."

Loren's eyes widen. "Are you serious? Katy you keep doing this for me, I don't know how to thank you for your help."

"Just design your butt off, I know you're going to catch someone's eyes, someone huge, I want to see your gowns on the next Oscar runway, the Emmy's."

Loren hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"Loren I'm so excited, I know you're out there but I want you really really out there."

"Thanks Katy, I won't let you down."

"Now let me give you the list of those attending and walking down the runway."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Oh my god, do tell!"

"Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, Reba McIntyre, Christina Aguilera and that's just the ones that have RSVP Gail, there will be so many more."

"Wow that's awesome, are they all musicians?"

"Not everyone is, we're trying to get Angelina Jolie to be part of the audience, and she's huge with charities, there will also be men."

Loren scrunched her nose. "Like who?"

"Ready? Marc Anthony, Cody Simpson, Hunter Hayes and of course my son Eddie Duran."

Loren shook her head in agreement. "Of course, he's a huge star!"

" I think so."

Loren smiled and slightly scanned the room and caught sight of Eddie talking to Dan Roberts.

"Katy is Dan Roberts really as huge as they say?"

"Oh yes, he's made Eddie who he is today among others."

"So I've heard."

Gail saw that Dan was busy talking to Jake and made her way over to Nora who sat with Lorena.

"Nora I would like to thank you."

"For what?"

Gail sat next to her. "For making sure my husband didn't feel any worst."

"I didn't come here to cause any problems, I never thought I would run into him, I was as shocked as you were to find out Loren is dating your son and his step-son."

"He honestly didn't know about the girls."

"I know and my mom and I believe him, he seemed surprisingly shocked to hear the news."

"So do you agree the girls should find out?"

"I think so, we're not doing it to get anything from him, but I think it's fair for Loren and Lucy to know who their father is."

"Oh absolutely, I just don't know how my girls will react to the news."

Nora downcast her look. "They seem to hit it off with Loren, what about Vince? I know he's your son."

"I can't speak for him, I do know he loves Loren, I've never seen my son so excited for anyone like he is with Loren, I'm sure this won't make a difference."

"I can't speak for Loren, I don't know how she'll take the news, and she's always wondered why their father walked out on their mom."

Gail let out a soft sigh. "Nora he never stopped loving your sister, when we met, she's all he talked about, I was alone raising Vince, he wanted to be happy again, he wanted to fall in love again, I'm grateful I was there for him, having our daughters made him a better man, now that he knows he has two more daughters and he was never there for them is killing him on the inside, I know it, I can see it in his eyes, all we can think of right now is the what if I did this different or that?"

Nora felt she was being honest. "I know and I'm sorry, this is a huge mess, I'm sorry he never knew about Loren and Lucy, I know he would have been there for his girls."

"Twenty some years later, I know he will try to make it up to them."

"Gail we don't want anything, I doubt Loren will want anything, I can't guaranteed that Lucy will not ask for something, she and Loren are so different in many ways."

"In a good way?"

Nora hesitated to answer. "Lucy is materialistic, she wants it all, and she loves the attention of men, plays with them, then drops them and moves on."

Gail finally realized. "Oh my god, was she the one dating Evan Duran?"

"The one and only."

"The Duran's don't like her at all Nora."

"Oh I know, especially Eddie."

"I'm so glad it was Loren who caught Vince's eye, I don't think I want to meet Lucy."

"Gail maybe not knowing why their father walked out on them has her behaving this way, what if things were different, maybe Lucy would be just like Loren."

"It's hard to say, the girls were fortunate to have you and your mom, I see a lot of terrible things happen to children in my charity work, and most of them come out winning and fighting to do their best, there's no excuse for Lucy to behave like she has."

"No you're right; there's no excuse for her."

Lorena finally interrupted the conversation. "I'm afraid my father Micah was at fault here, he hated to see what Sofia went through and the worst part was to lose her leaving behind her two daughters."

Nora held her mom's arm. But Lorena continued. "He never had anything nice to say about Dan, he was very negative and I guess Lucy held on to that pain my father could never let go off."

"I'm so sorry."

Lorena walked up to Gail. "It's not your fault and it's not Dan's fault either, both he and my daughter were very young, they had no experience, Dan had a father who was ruthless and didn't care about his son's life or feelings. Talking about what if's isn't going to help the girls, they need to be told and we need to let them decide if they want to be part of Dan's life or not."

"But they need to know Dan didn't know they existed, he can't be blamed for that."

Nora stepped in. "And they won't, we will make sure they know the circumstances and let them decide on their own."

"Thank you both for understanding."

Gail turned to scan the room, she saw Katy talking with Loren, and they seemed to be having a nice conversation.

"Looks like Katy and Loren get along very well."

Nora smiled. "They hit it off from the beginning, Katy has been a great mentor for Loren, helping her climb the ladder to success, and she's really doing a lot for her."

"I was telling Katy about my charity fashion show, she asked if we could include Loren's designs and I was so excited to have Loren join us, I know her designs are starting to make headlines with some of Hollywood's well known, this charity show I have each year brings in the top celebrities, I think we can help Loren."

"She's so creative, she was dressing her dolls from the beginning and she designed their clothes."

Gail smiled. "It's in her bones."

"We're so proud of her."

"If I may ask, what does Lucy do?"

"She enjoys modeling, she's not as creative as Loren."

"Maybe I'll find something for her to do."

Nora bit her lower lip, she didn't like to talk about her niece but she had to let Gail know. "Be ready for the worst with Lucy, she loves the idea of money and fame, I'm afraid that will attract her to Dan, she's always looking for the easy way out."

"I'll let Dan handle that; I won't get in the middle of that."

Meanwhile on the other side of the patio. Dan approached Eddie.

" I was just talking to Jake, I know you're going to have some shows in Vegas, I want Loren in charge of all the costumes."

"She's already involved."

"I need her to have total control of that, she gets to decide what to design, and she'll have the final word."

"So I have no say in this?"

"Not if you want me to cancel your contract, I already told Jake and he says its fine, I assume you will agree with him?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I have no other choice do I?"

Jake walked towards them. "Eddie I agreed to what Dan wants, I hope it's not a problem."

"I'm ok with it? What did Loren say? I'm sure she was thrilled?"

"I know you're not use to this Eddie, you've always been the team leader and you're used to giving orders, but I make the final decisions here and you want to remain on board then you'll agree with Jake and I."

Eddie looked at Jake and he nodded. "Yeah sure Dan, you're the boss."

"Thanks, I knew you would see things my way, excuse me."

He walked away. Eddie turned towards Jake. "Ok so what happened?Oh I know, she's dating his step-son, and of course she'll be family soon, no wonder he would give her that job."

"I don't know Eddie; he's the boss, it what he wants and we will comply, no argument, plus what's the problem? Loren has been doing an amazing job."

"It just irks me that he has to let her have the run of it all."

"You know, I must ask now, what is your problem with Loren? She's great and very talented and she had nothing to do with Evan's death, I believe it's her sister who's the bad guy here."

Eddie turned and caught sight of Loren smiling and still talking to his mom. "I can't stand this; she's going to be part of the richest family in Hollywood."

Jake walked next to Eddie. "And if you haven't noticed, she's not the type to let money guide her, it's her love of designing, aside from being so beautiful I think she's genuine , I mean I'm saying this with the utmost respect, she's looks amazing in that dress, hugs her perfectly , and I know you'll agree with me, because you haven't stopped looking at her all evening, this isn't the first time I catch you looking."

"I'm not blind Jake; she's gorgeous, look at her, all of her."

Jake let out a huge laugh. "I'm sorry man but she has you hooked, you're so into her you can't even admit it, what if things were different, would you?"

Eddie finally turned to look at him. "Would I what?

"Would you give her chance? You know, give Vince a hard time?"

Eddie knew what his answer was the moment the Jake asked. "Does it really matter?"

"Looks like Dan thinks she's got what it takes to decide for your dancers what to wear."

Eddie snapped his fingers. "Yean another win for Loren Tate."

"Hey you'll have her nearby all of the time."

"Ok I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything."

"C'mon Eddie who are we fooling here? You can fool everyone here, but I've known you the moment you picked up your first guitar plus your eyes betray you, you're very interested in her, go ahead and admit it, no one has to know."

Kevin nudged Eddie the moment he heard the last few words Jake said. "Heck I've seen it right away, my nephew is stubborn Jake."

"Hey you both are gaining on me."

"FYI I must warn you, most of the guests have left, looks like Vince is planning a little surprise for Loren."

Eddie moved away from Jake and Kevin to look and see where Vince was. "He's going to ask her now?"

Kevin couldn't help but laugh. "What do you care?"

"This isn't romantic at all; he has to make it special."

Max smiled as he saw Loren hug Katy for the ..well he had lost count. "Loren I think my wife gets how much you love her."

Loren smiled. "I owe her so much, I can't wait for this runway show, the thought of meeting so many well-known Artists and Musicians has me so stoked and inspired."

"I suggest we both go and tell Gail the news."

"Now?"

"Yes now, Loren she was too excited to have you join this huge charity event."

"She might be busy."

Katy smiled as she turned to scan the patio for Gail. "Ahh I see her talking to your Aunt Nora, I bet she's sharing the news with her?"

Loren bit her lower lip and shrugged her shoulders. "You think so?"

Katy held Loren's hand and they headed towards Gail. Her back was to them, so she didn't see them approaching, Gail was so busy talking to Nora, neither noticed when Loren and Loren were close enough to listen to their conversation.

"I'll talk to Dan, I think its better Loren and Lucy know he's their father."

Katy cleared her throat. Both Gail and Nora turned to see Loren standing there in shock, not being able to move. Suddenly Jillian and Dalia appeared. They held Loren's hand. "You have to come with us."

Loren couldn't say much, the girls kept pulling her to follow them, she turned towards Gail, Nora and Katy. She had not noticed the girls had guided her to the center of the patio, most of the guests had left, leaving behind family and a few close friends. Dan stood by Max and the scene unveiled. There was still shock in Loren's face. Did she just hear Dan Roberts was her father? This had to be a bad dream, but no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't waking up. Suddenly she noticed Vince on one knee standing in front of her. He finally asked. "Loren Tate I love you, will you marry me?"

She started to hyperventilate and before Vince could say another word, she ran. Eddie stood near by, he followed his first instinct, running after her.

I'm so sorry guys, but this is where this ends today… R &amp; R please…what cha think? Love you guys for your support


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you guys for the reviews….You're all very sweet and amazing! Please R &amp; R ENJOY!

True Love? Chapter 19

Loren ran to the nearest tree by the pond that was on the side of the house, she reached the tree sliding all the way down to the ground, Eddie approached her, he wasn't sure what to say, she was trying to breathe.

"You have to calm down." He kneeled down in front of her.

She was quiet, tears streaming down her cheeks; she sat looking towards the pond. Eddie actually felt nervous. "Loren are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

She finally looked at him; he could tell she was hurting so much. "Come on Loren, you have to chill. You're scaring me."

She took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry; this was the only thing I could think off."

Eddie couldn't understand what she meant. "So you ran away from it, you could have said no to him."

Now she was confused. She wiped her tears. "Said no?"

"You realize Vince asked you to marry him?"

Loren slowly got to her feet, again she seemed confused. "He what?"

"Loren he asked you, he was on one knee, what's wrong?"

"I don't remember that?"

He furrowed his eyes; he got closer to her, and softly moved a piece of hair that hung over her face, placing it behind her ear. "Why did you run? And why are you crying?"

Suddenly it all came back to her. "He's my father, how? He left us, left my mom."

"What are you talking about?"

" I was with Katy, I'm sure she heard the whole thing."

He took a deep breathe, he was starting to wonder why she wasn't making any sense, something made her run like she did. He didn't want to bother her or upset her, but he had to ask, he had to know.

"Heard what?"

She looked at him and tears streaming down her cheeks, he wiped them softly. "Dan Roberts is my father."

Eddie pulled away. "What?"

"I heard Gail telling my Aunt that Lucy and I had to know that he was our father, I don't understand it, I thought he was far away, never to be found, I didn't think I would ever know who he was."

"Loren you have to get back there, I can see your Aunt walking this way, you have to calm down and talk to them, and maybe you misunderstood the whole thing."

"I know what I heard Eddie, he left my mom, he never tried to find us."

"Maybe he didn't know?"

"I don't know what to think about this."

"You need to talk to him Loren, I'm sure Dan has his reasons, whatever they might be, you need to hear him out first, he's a great man, I have nothing but good things to say about him."

"I wonder if he knows how much this hurts, he's been close all of the time and .."

"Loren like I said, you need to go back and talk to him."

Loren downcast her look. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"You need to breathe and calm down."

Meanwhile Katy was standing with Gail. "We didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"Don't worry, maybe it's better this way."

"Vince is sitting wondering what happened to Loren."

"I told Nora to go and look for her, she must be going crazy."

"My son followed her Gail, I'm sure he's talking to her."

Dan signaled Gail with his hand, Max came towards Katy. "Excuse me Katy; I have to tell my husband Loren knows the truth."

Max smiled as Gail walked away. "What happened?"

Katy sat in a nearby chair. "Ugh Max, Loren and I walked into a conversation Gail was having with Nora."

"Ok, but what made Loren run after Vince proposed?"

Katy sighed. "Dan is Loren's father."

Max's eyes widen. "What?How?"

"I don't know honey; Loren once told me he walked out of their mom and was never seen or heard from again, I just never imagined that the industries king of the music world is Loren and Lucy's father."

Max turned to see Dan holding his head as Gail spoke to him. He nudged Nora. "I guess she told him."

"This wasn't the place for Loren to find out."

"I know hon, and it had to be the night Vince decided to propose, hey wait, Dan is his step-dad."

Katy shook her head. "Omg this is a nightmare for the Robert's family."

"Maybe we should leave and give them privacy; those that were still here have already left."

"Maybe you're right, let's go and say goodbye to Gail and Dan, maybe we can help."

Max held Katy's hand as they made their way towards the Robert's. Gail smiled when she saw them coming closer to towards them.

"Gail we're leaving, unless you both need something?"

Gail walked over to hug her. "Please just stay a bit longer; Vince is inside waiting for Nora to bring Loren back."

"May I suggest you go in there and tell him?"

"You think I should?"

"Gail I think he should know what's going on."

"I'll do it, but please stay, I need all the support I can get right now."

Katy smiled and looked at Max, both sat in the lounge chair. Dan stood quietly, probably wondering how Dan and maybe Vince were going to handle this whole situation with Loren.

Meanwhile

Nora was holding Loren. Eddie stood nearby. "Can I get you anything?"

"I know I keep saying this over and over Eddie, thank you for coming after Loren."

"No problem."

She finally spoke to Loren who the whole time had been leaning on her. "We have to get back to the house."

"For what?"

"I know Nana must be worried about you."

She finally looked at Nora in the eyes. "Did you know he was my father?"

"I knew him when he married your mom, after he left, I really never looked for him, when I heard his name earlier today Nana and I wondered if it could be him, and we had this gut feeling, and it was true."

"I don't want to see him."

Nora turned Loren to face her.

"No Loren, he never knew about you and Lucy, he was young and his father made sure he stuck to the family empire it is today."

"How could he not know?"

Eddie cleared his throat. "I think I should leave you two, I'll let them know you'll be returning to the house soon."

Nora spoke first. "Thanks Eddie."

"I'm glad I could help."

Loren made eye contact with him and smiled.

He walked away. Nora looked at Loren. "We have to go back there, I'm sure Dan wants to talk to you and Vince asked you something."

Loren freaked. "I can't marry him!"

"Loren he's not related to Dan."

She took a deep breathe. "I don't love him that way Aunt Nora, I never have, I've tried so hard, and now I realize I can't."

"Now that you found out Dan is your father?"

"No I've been planning on talking to Vince, he's so sweet, I love him but I'm not in love with him, if that makes any sense?"

Nora smiled and sighed. "It makes perfect sense; it's not true love is it? When it's the real thing it screams at you, your heart tells you."

Loren downcast her look and finally looked over Nora's shoulder, she could see Eddie from a distance reaching the house.

"Oh sweetie, it's him you love isn't it? He's your true love?"

Loren wasn't sure how to answer, she grabbed her aunt's hand and both made their way back to the Robert's mansion.

Eddie was standing with Kevin. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah I guess she will be."

"Did Vince scare her that much for asking her to marry him?"

Eddie looked away, taking a deep breathe. "It's not my place to say, but you'll find out eventually."

Both turned to see Loren and Nora walking back into the patio area. Dan took a deep breathe. Lorena made her way to her granddaughter.

"Lorenita, you have someone to talk too."

"Nana.." She hugged her and began to cry. Nora signaled Gail and Dan. He waved to Nora signaling her to bring Loren into the house. Vince stood nearby along with Jillian and Dalia, the girls seemed semi confused. Eddie walked towards him. Kevin trailed behind him.

"It's nothing against you; she needs to talk to Dan and Gail."

"We're supposed to be celebrating our engagement instead it feels like a funeral around here."

"Just hold on buddy, here have a drink." Kevin handed him a glass with some type of alcohol in it.

"Thanks, I just talked to my mom, none of this matters, I love her."

Eddie sighed and walked away. Kevin nudged Vince patting him on the back. "Then tell her."

Both Lorena and Nora walked into the huge living room. Gail was the first to speak. "Loren I didn't want you to find out this way."

Loren sat quietly. Dan sat next to her. "Loren I had no idea you and your sister were my daughters, I never knew about you both, I would have been there for you both."

Loren keep looking down, she couldn't look at him in the eyes yet. Lorena spoke next. "Lorenita he loved your mami very much, I know that for a fact, and I believe him when he says he didn't know anything about you and Lucy."

Loren couldn't hold it in anymore, she was upset.

"So why did my mom die all alone? Why Mr. Roberts? If you loved her so much then tell me why?"

Dan closed his eyes and sighed. "My father wasn't the type to understand what it meant to be in love, all he cared about was this business, all he cared about was for me to help out and never look back, and it didn't matter to him that I was in love, or the fact that I had married Sofia, we were so young, I hate myself for not being able to stand up to my father."

He looked at Gail, it worried him that he could hurt her, she smiled squeezing his hand, assuring him that she was alright.

Loren finally made eye contact with him. "I don't want anything from you, I always wanted to know the truth about my father, I do now and that's all I need."

"Loren I want you to be part of our lives."

Gail stepped in. "Loren you'll be welcome here, this is your home too."

Loren smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Roberts."

"No it's Gail; I thought we agreed on that earlier."

Nora interrupted. "It's been a long day, and it's late, we should leave."

"We have plenty of room in this house, you could spend the night Loren and your Aunt and Nana are welcomed to stay."

"No thank you."

Gail had to tell her. "Jillian and Dalia are your sisters, I know the moment they find out they will be thrilled."

"Thanks Gail, I appreciate it, I just need time to let this entire thing sink in."

Dan walked over to her. "Take all the time you need Loren, I'll be here, we all will be here waiting for you and Lucy."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Lucy, I had forgotten about her."

Vince walked in. He headed towards Loren. She noticed him, she closed her eyes and sighed. There goes that question she was told he asked, with everything that just happened, that was the least thing on her mind.

"Can we do it later? I'm really tired right now."

"It won't take long Loren, I know what's going on, and none of that matters, the question I asked you earlier still stands."

He held her hand and they headed out towards the patio. Nana grabbed Nora's hand and squeezed it. "It's ok mama, she knows what to do."

"I just want to see my little girl happy."

"You will mama, she needs to heal from everything else going on, she's going to be ok."

Vince sat at the nearest chair he found. "My mom and I talked."

"So you know everything?"

"Yes and it doesn't matter Loren, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

From the corner of her eye Loren could see Eddie standing a few feet away. Eddie was standing there, he knew why Vince had taken Loren out to the patio to talk to her.

Vince felt anxious, why was Loren taking so long to answer him. " I need an answer."

Thoughts of what her Aunt Nora had said in the past came back to her, even now Dan had admitted he lost it all for not following his heart and he lost his true love Sofia, Loren's mom, and as she saw Eddie a few feet away, she knew who she wanted to be with, maybe he wouldn't admit it just yet, but he was the one that ran after her a few hours ago and made sure she was ok, if he honestly didn't care then why did he do it? Was she willing to listen to her heart? Was she willing to admit who her true love would always be? Then there was Vince, he said he loved her, she knew he did, maybe this was the road to her happiness? Maybe Vince was all she needed? She sighed and looked him in the eyes and finally replied.

"Vince….."

Don't hate me please, but this is where it ends, you'll hear her answer in chapter 20. R &amp; R guys…What will she say? Will she follow her heart or settle for what seems right?

Thank you for your reviews…Luv n hugs to all.


	20. Chapter 20

Say Something Chapter 20

"Vince….I can't give you an answer right now, I'm overwhelmed with everything I've learned tonight, I need time, I'm sorry, you don't deserve this, but at this moment I can't give you an answer."

She pecked him on the cheek and walked away. He tried to stop her to no avail. "Loren wait.."

She kept walking heading towards the large gates, Nora and Lorena trailed behind her. She sat in the back seat of the car and began to sob softly, she felt empty and hurt, she's been through so much already, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Vince, but she had no choice.

Back at the Robert's home, Eddie picked up his jacket and walked to where his parents were saying their good-byes. Kevin walked to where he stood waiting.

"Vince is devastated; I couldn't say anything to help him feel better."

Eddie turned to acknowledge him. "Sometimes that's all people need, you were there for him, which was more than enough."

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Oh c'mon Eddie, you saw what happened, Loren didn't accept his proposal, say something man, and are you happy? Sad? What?"

"Hey Kevin get off my back! This isn't the place to talk about this."

"So when is it?"

"What do you want from me?"

"You know what? You can fool everyone here, you can fool your parents, maybe even Loren, but you can't fool me, I see it in your eyes, I see it every time she's around, you're so into her, and you can't even look me in the eyes right now and tell me I'm lying!"

"I'll see you at home; I'm spending the night at my parents."

He walked away. Kevin sighed and follow suit. He knew the truth would come out.

Every other day Vince would send Loren bouquets of Roses, he wasn't giving up and she wasn't either, she wasn't ready not for him. Lucy returned from some modeling jobs and Lorena sat with her to tell her the news of her father. Of course she was ready to meet daddy. She stood dong her infamous catwalk around the living room.

"So I'm a rich heiress?"

"Lucy I'm not telling you this so you can say that, you need to know who your father is."

"Oh c'mon grandma, let me decide what I will do."

Sure enough a few days later she was at the Robert's front door. A butler answered the door walking her to family room.

"Please wait here, I'll let Mr. Roberts know you're here."

"Don't make me wait too long old man."

The butler rolled his eyes and walked away. A few minutes later Dan walked into the room. "Lucy it's nice to meet you."

He walked towards her but she barely touched his hand and didn't let him hug her, she walked around the huge living room looking through the windows. "I love that pool, who are the chicks out there?"

"They're my daughters and your sisters."

"Ugh more sisters? I have enough with Loren, now I have two more to put up with."

Dan had to shake his head, he wasn't sure if he was really listening to her say those things, she didn't seemed concerned.

" I heard you were different." He told her.

She picked up every single crystal that was on the mantle and grand piano. "This must be so expensive."

"Lucy did you come to meet me or see how much everything in my home is worth?"

"All I know is that you're rich and that daddy dear is very helpful."

"Oh really? How so?"

"I have the power to do more with my career, and you can help."

"So that's why you're here?"

"Well yeah, what did you think? I wasn't going to come and meet you?"

Dan stood there watching her prance through the room looking at every single item. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

"No not right now, I had lunch, maybe dinner!"

Gail walked in. "HI I'm Gail, you must be Lucy?"

Lucy turned to acknowledge her. She looked at her from the top to the bottom. "Wow you're a very pretty lady."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah me too, so when can I move in?" She smirked.

Dan furrowed his eye brows. "Move in?"

"Well yeah, you're my father and you are my step-mom."

"We can discuss that later; you can join the girls in the pool area so you want to meet them?"

"No I think I'll come back later, I would love to see the whole house, this place is huge, what does it have 50 rooms? "

"Not 50, but its home and we love it."

"I heard you have homes in other areas of California, I would love to see them all."

Gail forced a smile. "In due time Lucy."

"Well nice to meet you pops, I'll be back soon."

She walked out and left, Dan looked at Gail. "I think we will have our hands full with this one."

"I'm sorry but I was not impressed with her."

"I'm sorry honey, she's the opposite of Loren, when she found out I was her father there wasn't any interest with the house or money."

"Nora warned me Lucy was the total opposite."

"Let's join the girls for lunch."

Several weeks later Gail's Fashion Charity show was getting started. Loren had been busy getting several gowns ready, she loved busy, it took her mind away from so many things, she was excited to see who would be wearing them as they walked down the runway while many bid on the designs. Katy walked in as Loren unpacked her dresses.

"How many did you bring?"

"I hope its ok, I have 10 ready, and Gail can chose which one of those 10 she will like."

"No she's going to let you decide."

"Who's going to wear what?"

"That's Gail department, hang the ones you like on that rack, and they will be taken to the room where she will pick who wears what."

"I'm so nervous, I will choose 6."

"Fair enough." The door opened and a delivery boy walked in with a huge bouquet of Red Roses. "Miss Tate?"

Loren turned and took a deep breathe. "Just put them there." She took something out of her pocket and gave it to the young man.

"Wow Vince has amazing taste." Katy walked to smell and touch the beautiful bright red roses.

"Yes he does." Loren kept placing a dress in a hanger and hanging it on the rack. Katy noticed she wasn't excited at all.

"Loren you should be honest with him and tell him you can't marry him."

"Katy I think I have and you know who my heart belongs too."

It broke her heart to see Loren's eyes glisten with tiny tears hanging on the corner of her orbs. "I think you should talk to him."

"I made it pretty clear to him a while back, I even kissed him remember?"

"That was a while ago, a lot has changed, I think you should try it again."

"Has Eddie said something?"

"No after Chloe he takes his time deciding what is good or bad for him." Loren made sure the dresses were perfect, she wasn't saying much, and lately that's all she did, kept to herself.

Katy sensed Loren needed time alone. She had finished with the dresses. "Here I'll take them to the room, you stay here and catch your breath, I know you're nervous for tonight, it's going to be ok, you'll see."

"Thanks Katy." She walked out of the room with the rack of Loren's gowns. Loren walked over to the table where the huge floral arrangement was placed. She touched one of the roses and leaned in to smell them. She sighed, pulling her hair behind her ears. She walked to the full length mirror on the wall and turned to see how the dress she was wearing looked. She had to look good for that evening, she was wearing a strapless dress and it felt slightly above her knees, her hair still in layers laid softly brushed and her make-up as usual was very light.

She was startled by a voice behind her. "Hey mom."

She didn't turn to find Eddie standing there. "She just left."

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you; I was told she was here."

"She was, are you performing too?"

"My dancers are here, and I'm doing a bit of modeling too."

"Of course, it's all about the celebrities tonight."

"I just saw Dan; he's very excited you're here."

"I saw him; he wants to help me with my career."

"How does it feel to have Dan Roberts as a father?"

"I don't know, it hasn't sunk in yet."

"Loren he's owns everything there is with music!"

"That isn't important to me, I wish I would have had him around when I was small, I never knew my mom and I miss her so much."

"I'm sorry you lost your mom, I don't know what I would do without mine."

Loren finally cracked a smile. "Yes mothers are important in our lives."

"I'm sure she was just like you Loren."

Loren smiled; he always knew what to say. "Thanks Eddie as usual you're very sweet."

He smiled. "What does the grand Lucy say about that?"

"I know Nana told her, I really haven't seen my sister, and I've been busy with the gowns for this event."

"It's amazing how different you are from her."

Loren shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the table where the roses were. Eddie couldn't help it; he knew who they were from.

"Those are beautiful roses."

"Thanks I love Roses, they're my favorite."

"He really loves you Loren."

She didn't say anything and downcast her eyes, focused away from his. "So are you both still dating?"

"No I think you witnessed what happened."

"He asked and if I remember correctly you walked away."

"Then he got his answer, I don't know why he doesn't get it!"

She sensed Eddie advancing toward her; although his footsteps were quiet she knew he was right behind her.

"And your point is?"

"No point to be made, I don't think he's going to give up on you."

Finally she had the courage to turn around and lock gazes with him, there he stood, she loved his chocolate colored eyes, they said so much, and even though he wouldn't admit it just yet, she felt he didn't mind looking into hers either.

"And you?"

He cringed. "Me?"

A memory of the first kiss they shared gave her the courage. "Say something Eddie, anything."

"Like what?"

"Do you ever think of that kiss we shared?"

He felt his heartbeat pick up pace and sighed. He didn't say anything. She kept talking.

"It's always on my mind, I think it was perfect and.." Before she could finish the door was slammed opened andMel ran into the room. "Lo Vince is here, there's a van loading the room with more Roses."

"Gail wanted the rooms decorated with Roses."

Mel turned and acknowledged Eddie. "Oops I didn't know you were in here, sorry if I interrupted anything."

Eddie smiled. "No it's ok; I should be getting ready myself."

He left and Mel turned towards Loren.

"Told you Vince isn't giving up."

"Mel I really don't need this right now, I have so much at stake tonight and I don't want to be thinking about that right now."

"I know Lo, but I think he's going to try and ask you tonight again, the staff set another bouquet to the side."

"I can't accept his proposal, I care for him, he's very sweet, but I'm not in love with him."

"You dated him for a few months, I'm sorry nothing came of it Lo."

"I don't want to hurt him, I'm sorry I wasted his time."

Mel hugged her. "Lo I'm sorry you're hurting."

Both girls walked out within the hour the show had started, every known artist walked down the runway wearing the gowns provided for them by the designers participating that night. Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Lea Michele and Hilary Duff wore Loren's gowns. Eddie did several walks down the runway. After several hours all of Loren's gowns were bid on, she was ecstatic. "Katy what does this mean?"

"It means you're on your way young lady! I'm sure you'll be asked to dress some of the nominee's for any upcoming award show."

"I'm too excited, I can't believe it!"

"Gail knew this was the right thing for you."

As the evening progressed most of the guests left, men hired to clean the huge rooms remained as they made their way around them to empty all garbage containers. Mel walked towards Loren nudging her.

"I told you Vince wasn't giving up."

Loren sighed. Now what was she going to do? "Is he here?"

"He's outside Lo, he has several bouquets and he's waiting for you."

"Oh my God, I can't do this right now."

"Lo you had an amazing night; don't let this get to you."

Loren took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the exit door. Mel trailed behind her. Dan stopped her as she reached the door. "You did an amazing job tonight."

"Thank you Dan."

"I want to help you if you will let me."

"I've done pretty good so far on my own, thank you."

"I owe you so much Loren, I missed so many years, and I want to be part of your life."

Mel grasped for air but couldn't help and let out a sigh. She could see Dan making his way to where Loren was and Mel was a true friend and stood by her best friend's side. Loren gave Dan a small smile. "Thanks Dan." A knot tightened in Dan's stomach. He wanted to hold Loren and tell her she would have no worries any more, he was there to stay and try and be a father to her, that's all he really wanted.

"Loren you don't have to say yes to Vince, if he isn't what you want in your life this is the time to walk away, I was given a second chance of happiness with my wife Gail, you need to do what will make you happy."

She glanced at the sound of the door to the side opening. It was Eddie walking towards the exit door with several guys trailing behind him carrying some bags. He stopped, he signaled the guys to continue outside with his things, he saw Vince walk in and head to where Loren stood with Dan.

"Loren I'm leaving at the end of the week to Europe, I have several tours, and I want you with me."

For a moment she thought he was going to go down on one knee again. "Vince I'm so sorry, but I can't marry you."

She avoided the door behind him and turned to use the other door in the room marked exit, she saw Eddie standing there and she continued to walk with Mel trailing behind her. She wished and wanted wings so she could just fly away from all of that. Vince was going to follow her and Dan stopped him. "It's time to move on son."

The thought of Loren hurting finally made Eddie walk out of the same door she had just exited. He saw her heading towards her car and picked up pace running towards her. "Loren!"

Mel was the first to stop and turned to see him running. "Lo it's Eddie and he's coming this way!"

"I don't care anymore Mel, I'm giving up on him, let's just go!"

She was about to open the car door when he stopped right in front of her. He plowed his fingers through his thick brown hair and looked her in the eyes. "I've never forgotten that kiss."

Before she could say anything his lips were on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Loren closer to him.

Finally! R &amp; R guys…thank u for your support….Sorry n don't hate me but the chapter ends here today!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I'm a few hours late posting, not feeling too well today! But here goes next chapter. Please review, that tells me if I should go on…

A Special place Chapter 21

Loren wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She pulled away softly to catch her breath. She searched Eddie's eyes, she was afraid this was all a dream. Was it?

Eddie noticed. "You ok?"

"Is this real?" She kept her eyes closed.

"What is?"

"That kiss took my breath away Eddie."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her one more time. "You're amazing Loren."

She could feel herself blushing and felt her tummy doing all sorts of somersaults. He was still holding her close enough to hear her heart racing. "I have to thank you."

She bit her lower lip. "Thank me?"

"I finished my album, every last song inspired by you."

"I'm honored." She leaned her head on his chest.

Loren looked around; they stood all alone in the parking lot. "Where's Mel?"

He smiled down casting his look. "She went back in."

"Hmmm what does this mean?"

He couldn't help himself, it had been a long time before he felt this excited and actually pretty content with Loren right in front of him, she had not moved since he pulled her into the kiss.

"I think I was pretty obvious Loren and may I add I'm glad you left when you did."

She smiled her hands on his shoulders. She dare not let go. "Me?"

"I was going to interrupt the proposal." He laughed. "Now I don't look like the bad guy here."

She took a soft breath trying to take that whole moment in. Everything felt so right.

"I never meant to hurt Vince."

Eddie pulled away softly holding Loren's hand and kissing it. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

Loren smiled as he held her hand and they ran to his car, he opened the door for her and he jumped in and they drove away.

Meanwhile Mel was back in the building walking around the rooms, everybody was gone. Katy walked in. "I thought you left a while ago with Loren?"

"I did."

Katy scanned the room. "Where is Loren then?"

Mel cringed and shrugged her shoulders. "We were leaving and Eddie showed up."

Katy was placing some bags on a cart. "Oh so.." She looked at Mel, her eyes widen. "Omg are you telling me?"

Mel nodded. "He kissed her Katy; he stood there and gave her the most amazing kiss."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I had to come back into the building, It felt weird standing there watching them kiss like there was no tomorrow you know."

Katy wanted so much to scream. "Oh my God…he finally woke up!"

"Yeah he admitted something alright, Katy it was so romantic! It was like a scene from a romance movie, you know as its ending and the guy comes and grabs the damsel and just kisses …"

Katy laughed walking up to Mel. "You're forgetting to breath!"

Mel sat. "It was great."

Katy walked to the nearest window. "So where are they?"

Mel walked right behind her and peeked through the window. "They were by Loren's car, but I don't see them anymore."

"Looks like our lovebirds flew away!"

"Huh thank God I have Loren's extra set of keys, where do you supposed they went."

Katy smiled. She knew her son way too well. He was so private but she was sure he was taking Loren to a special place. "C'mon Mel, let's get going, help me take these bags to my car."

"Where is Max?"

"He was with Jake and Dan."

Both left the building. Meanwhile Eddie was driving leaving the city limits of Los Angeles. Loren sat quietly. The whole kiss they had shared kept replaying in her head.

"We're almost there."

"So where is there?"

"You'll see." He drove up a narrow road on the side of the highway he had been driving for a while. He stopped the car and hopped out running to Loren's side and opening the door for her.

He held her hand as she exited the car. She looked around. They were at the top of a hill. It was dark and all of the city lights could be seen from where she stood. "This is beautiful Eddie."

"This is my special place Loren, I come here to think, to get inspired, I do everything here."

She scanned the area. "I love it, it's so peaceful, it's so easy to get inspired in a place like this."

"I knew you would love it, you're the first one I share this place with."

She furrowed her eyes. "Not even?"

"No I never brought Chloe here if that's what you mean."

"I'm speechless; I don't know what to say."

He walked up to her. Held her from the waist and gently pulled her close enough to kiss the tip of her nose. He leaned in to kiss her again. Loren held his face with her hands. Closing her eyes and allowing him to deepen the kiss. She pulled away looking deep into his eyes. He noticed and gently held her hand and guided her to a bench that over looked the whole city of LA.

"I'm sorry I treated you the way I did."

"Let's not talk about that right now Eddie."

"I almost lost you, I had no right comparing you to your sister, or holding you responsible for losing Evan."

She got up and walked towards the huge link fence that surrounded the ledge. "This whole evening has been magical Eddie."

"I want us to be together Loren, it's been a long time since I've dated."

She had to let out a small laugh. "Nothing has changed."

He stood beside her. "I'm learning to trust again, I don't mean to bring Chloe into this, but she killed a lot of me when I found out she had been cheating."

Loren held his hands and gently kissed one of them. "That's over, now it's just you and me Eddie, I'm excited and happy."

"Just for me?"

"Of course, you don't realize how long I've loved you." She stopped as she realized she had used the L word again.

"Loren I'm falling for you, I had a hard time admitting the truth to myself, I guess hearing Kevin say it made me realize it was you I want to be with."

"Then I owe Kevin a huge thank you."

He pulled her towards him. "I brought you to my special place to tell you I love you Loren."

"I love you too Eddie."

"After my marriage failed I didn't think I would never say these words again."

"You loved her Eddie; you don't stop loving someone overnight you know."

"Maybe I thought I did Loren, I was too young, or should I say we were too young."

"No my mom was 18 when she married Dan and Nana has told me they were in love, they too were young, the one that ruined everything for them was Dan's father."

"I'm sorry Loren; I know it must be so hard."

"Now I have to remind myself my father is alive and well."

"You know he's sincere, he's going to try to win your heart, and Gail is a great lady."

"I know, I have nothing against her, I'm excited I have 2 more sisters, maybe I can actually have fun with them."

Eddie smiled. "I wonder if Lucy knows about Dan."

"Like I told you earlier, Nana told her, I'm sure she's going to try and get something from all of this."

"I still can't believe you and her are related and yet so different."

Eddie's phone buzzed. "It's my mom, she's wondering where we are at? I guess she ran into Mel?"

"I love your mom and dad."

"Believe me they both love you too."

"We can go if you want too?"

"No rush, I'll talk to her later, I'd rather be here with you."

Before she could take another step he stopped her and kissed her again. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck, he picked her up, she held on to him, it felt so right. She fit perfectly in his arms.

Meanwhile…

"Hey sis where's Eddie? He said to pick him up here."

Katy chuckled. "Hmmmm he's not here."

"I know that, I don't see him and his car isn't outside."

"Have you called him?"

"It went straight to voicemail."

"He must be very comfy right now!"

Kevin nudged her. "Ok what's going on?"

Katy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like to gossip!"

"Since when?" Katy narrowed her eyes at him. "No I don't! according to Mel, he kissed Loren."

Kevin's jaw literally dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes…she turned Vince down and then he followed her and kissed her."

"What a guy! Finally!"

Katy smiled. "I know, I'm happy for him."

"So am I, he deserves to be happy..but he has to be careful."

Katy stopped what she was doing to acknowledge the comment he had just made. "It's different this time Kevin, I think Eddie has matured, he's not 20 anymore."

"If you don't mind I'm going to talk to him about it."

"He wouldn't mess this up, I know he's older now and Loren is different, I feel it."

"Sis I'll talk to him, don't worry, I didn't mean to bring it up, and I just know Loren is so right for him."

"I know, just be careful how you tell him, I don't him to go there anymore."

"I know I won't see him tonight, but if I see him tomorrow I'll have a chat with him..I'll see you sis, go to bed, it's late and you had a long day."

Kevin gave her a peck on the cheeks and left the room. Katy sat..she had not thought about what Kevin said in a long time. She suddenly felt nervous and anxious, she wants to see Eddie happy and for good. She couldn't handle seeing him hurting anymore.

Eddie pulled up to Loren's place. He was a perfect gentleman. He got off to open the door for Loren.

"I had a real great time Eddie, thank you for such a special night."

He held her hand as he walked her to the door. "Now you know where we can go for alone time."

"I loved your special place."

"Now it's our special place Loren."

She knew she was blushing. What was it about Eddie that made her tummy go array, made her hands feel sweaty and get goose bumps at the touch of his hand? This is what love felt like. She initiated the good bye kiss, leaning on his chest and placing her hands on his face.

"Sweet dreams Eddie."

He smiled kissing her back. She opened the door and walked in. "Well well well, if it isn't my dear sister."

Loren rolled her eyes; suddenly everything she was feeling flopped.

"Lucy it's so late, why are you here?"

"That's what Mel said…is it true? Did I see you getting out of Eddie Duran's car and you kissed him?"

"What's it to you? Tell me what you want and leave, it's late and I'm tired."

Lucy walked back into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. "So I met our dad."

"Oh I knew it…please tell me you didn't make a fool of yourself?"

She took a sip of water. "He's filthy rich…do you know what that means?"

"It means nothing Lucy, leave him and his family alone!"

Lucy let out an obnoxious laugh. "Oh please, I'm going to get everything I can out of him! He owes us you know?"

Loren walked back to the front door. "Go home; I have nothing to talk to you about Dan Roberts!"

"Whatever Lolo…I'm taking advantage of this..getting anything I can from him."

"Leave me out of it…good night Lucy!"

She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "Oh and don't get to comfy with Eddie, even though you might think he's just for you…he's not."

Loren slammed the door and leaned on it. She closed her eyes reliving every single moment she had just spend with him. The kisses they shared and how right it all felt. Nothing Lucy said would ruin her perfect night with Eddie.

The following morning Eddie was getting out of the shower. There was a knock on the door. He walked to answer it grabbing his robe and putting it on. He opened the door to find Kevin with two cups of coffee.

"Thought you might need this."

"Have I told you you're my favorite uncle?"

"Yeah I'm the only one you have!"

Eddie took a much needed sip of coffee. "This is perfect Kevin..thanks."

Kevin sat in the nearby chair. "So I heard you were with Loren last night?"

"I'm amazed how fast news travels…is it in the internet already?"

"No! Your mom told me last night, I'm happy for you Eddie; I knew this would eventually happen."

"I couldn't sleep last time…she's all I could think about , I never thought this could happen, you know fall in love."

"Chloe was all wrong for you, unfortunately you didn't see it…but Eddie are you sure you're ok?"

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Ok from what?"

"You know what I mean?"

Eddie took a deep breathe. "Stop worrying so much, but with Loren it's different."

"She's really the best thing to happen to you."

Eddie smiled and walked away. Kevin sat watching him, wondering if Eddie was really?

No yelling! LOL the chapter ends here today. Wonder why Kevin is worried about Eddie? Is there a problem with him? Any guesses as you review? Thank u guys!


	22. Chapter 22

Believe me! Chapter 22

Was Eddie ready to trust again? He became obsessed when he started dating Chloe, he couldn't handle her talking to other men, sadly he was so distraught he tried to hurt himself when he found out she had cheated. Kevin knew he deserved to be happy, that's all his family wanted for Eddie and he was like Kevin's little brother, so he worried. Kevin was deep in thought when Max walked right beside him. He nudged him finally bringing him back to reality. "Hey you ok?"

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm meeting with Jake and Dan and they asked Eddie to join us, where is he? He should be ready."

Kevin smiled. "He's in Lala land."

"That bad huh?"

"I'm happy to see him excited again, hadn't seen that since Chloe, he was too young then, and not even when he tried dating again nothing seemed to work out, I think he's the perfect age right now and mature enough right?"

Max nodded. "I know you too well, I know you're worried, I think he's going to be ok, let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Max he goes into these jealous tantrums and he tried hurting himself once, I don't want to see him get hurt again, he can't do this again."

"Loren is nothing like Chloe, there's a huge difference, anyway thanks for caring."

Eddie returned to the room. "Pops you're early!"

"No you're late, you better hurry, and you can't afford to upset Dan."

Eddie took a bite of the bagel he had in his hand. "Not a chance, let's go, you staying here Kevin?"

"No I'm coming with you too."

Max turned to look at him. "What for?"

"You're looking at the new assistant for Dan Roberts."

Eddie laughed. "Ok what is Dan trying to do? Since when does he need one? He doesn't live here?"

"He does now, the moment he learned that he has two more daughters, he decided to stay."

"I can only imagine what changes he's going to make now, he made Loren in charge of everything my dancers wear, and she has the last word."

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "She's your girl now so I can only assume what he's having you do!"

"He doesn't know anything yet."

"Ok you two, get in the car, we have a meeting to get too."

They got into the car and drove away.

Meanwhile.

Mel was just getting up. "Lo why are you up so early?"

"Dan called, he wants to have a meeting with me, I made some waffles, I know they're not as good as yours but I made them with love."

"Hey before you go, I'm sorry you found Lucy here last night."

"It's ok Mel, she wasn't here too long."

Loren was walking towards the door when Mel stepped in front of her. "Where did you go with Eddie last night?"

Loren smiled. She seemed to be doing a lot of that all morning. "He has a special place; he wanted to share it with me."

"Really? Where is this place?"

"Can't tell you Mel, it's our place."

"Ok ok, so do tell…what did he say?"

"It's personal!" Loren began to blush and finally acknowledged her best friend. "We kissed, a lot! And he told me he loves me!"

"Are you serious? Eddie Duran has fallen in love again!"

"Pinch me Mel; I think I'm still dreaming."

Mel hugged her. "No it's real Lo, I'm so happy for you."

"I'm afraid it's all happening too fast and I'll wake up any minute."

Mel pinched her. "Ouch! Mel!"

"See? It's all real."

"I'm leaving before you bruise my whole arm."

"Love you Lo!"

Loren smiled. "Love you too."

She left, Mel walked over to the counter to get a waffle. "Yummmm."

By the time Loren arrived, she noticed Max, Kevin and Eddie walking into the Jake's office. She smiled the thought of seeing Eddie again made her heart skip a beat. She walked in right after them.

Eddie saw her and his eyes lit up. "Babe you're going to be here too?"

She walked up to him not paying much attention to her surroundings and kissed him softly on the lips. Suddenly she heard Noise behind her; she turned to see Dan and Jake walking in.

Dan looked at her and smiled. He could tell she was happy and that pleased him, even though he knew his step son was hurting.

"Loren can you wait here, I'll ask you to join us in a bit."

"Sure Dan."

Dan sat at the huge round table a few feet away from her. He handed Kevin a thick notepad and gave Jake and Eddie a folder.

Everyone was preoccupied looking through the material that was handed to them. He turned to where Loren sat and signaled her to come.

"Loren I know I told you I want you to be in charge of all the designs the girls that perform with Eddie wear and I'll need you to design some of Eddie's wardrobe, I spoke to Vince and he's in Europe touring, there are several beginning artists traveling with him, I need you to work with them as well."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Ok does this mean I have to go to them?"

"Not necessarily."

He handed her a folder. "Here are all the details, you can see what they will need, Eddie will be going to Paris for two weeks for the release of his latest album, you'll see Vince in the area and take whatever you have ready with you, you have two weeks Loren.

"Thank you Dan for the opportunity."

"We'll be in touch Loren."

She placed the folder in her bag. "Loren you don't have to leave just yet!"

She smiled. "I'll be downstairs."

Dan interrupted. "You can wait here, we won't be too long."

Eddie signaled her to wait. She smiled. Within a few minutes Eddie and Loren were leaving the room holding hands and made their way towards the elevator.

"Are you excited about Paris?" he asked.

"Yes that's on my bucket list; I always wanted to go there."

"Looks like your dreams will come true."

"Now that you'll be there it will be more amazing to see Paris."

She leaned in and kissed Eddie, and he held her softly as he kissed her back. He pulled away; something seemed to be bothering him. "Loren…"

She pulled back looking into those amazing eyes. "Yes.." She was trying to catch her breath after another amazing kiss.

"Vince will be there."

"Ok I know, Dan just told us."

"Yeah but he loves you."

"And I love you Eddie."

"You dated him a while.."

"Eddie I loved him, he was very sweet, we had a great time, but I wasn't in Love with him, I've loved you all along. Can you believe me when I tell you you've been the only man I've loved?"

He smiled. "I'm so in love with you, the thought of losing you."

She placed her finger on his lips. "I think I told you a while ago I wanted something more with you."

"God I have to admit that was hot Loren."

She giggled. "What!"

"Yeah I was out of it Loren, but I couldn't stop thinking of you."

"Really?" She moved closer to him. She teased him by slightly brushing his lips with another light peck.

"Loren!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on his chest. "I love you Eddie, always you."

He had to kiss her again. "I love you too Babe."

After a few moments they held hands again and walked into the nearest Café for Lunch.

Loren kept busy for a whole week; she was getting some of her sketches to her personal seamstresses. They worked with Loren to create her designs , she seemed to be working until midnight for a whole week but she needed to get things done before she flew to Paris. Mel was hired by Dan to be Eddie and Loren's personal chef. Kevin was joining them along with Kelly and Katy. Dan would join them a week later, he had to make sure everything was running smoothly. He was a perfectionist when it came to his job.

A few days before leaving for Paris Loren made a quick stop to see her Nana, she was leaving soon and had to see her before she left. Lorena smiled every time she saw Loren.

"You look so beautiful."

"Nana you always say that."

"No this time you're glowing, true love does that mi nina." (My Girl)

"Nana I'm so happy, I can't explain."

"No need to your Nana can see it."

Loren hugged her. Lorena was thrilled her granddaughter was finally happy. She was definitely a different Loren, a woman in love.

"Enjoy Paris Lorenita."

"I'm so excited Nana and Eddie will be there too. He's releasing his latest album and will do a few shows for the fans. I get to hold his arm."

Lorena smiled. "You make a beautiful couple. Your mamita would be so happy for you."

"I miss her so much Nana, I know Dan meant well with mom, I'm sorry he didn't fight for her."

"The love they shared made two beautiful girls I proudly call my granddaughters."

Loren cringed. "Even Lucy?"

"Ay Lorenita, let's not ruin the moment and pretend."

Loren hugged her and left. A few days later they were boarding one of Dan's Boeing 747 jets. It was loaded with nothing but the best.

Mel squealed the moment she stepped inside. "Omg Loren, look at this beauty."

Loren couldn't say much. She was at awe with the beauty of the plane. Dan was coming from talking to the pilots.

"Loren I want you to be comfortable, anything you need just ask Dallas, she's the head flight attendant."

"I will Dan thank you."

Kevin and Katy arrived along with Kelly. "Is Eddie on his way?" asked Dan. He didn't like waiting.

Kevin took out his phone. "He had to stop at Jake's office, he's minutes away Dan, I thought you weren't coming with us just yet?"

"A last minute thing came up and I have to be there, so I am joining all of you."

"Sure boss, no problem!" Kevin left to get a seat.

Eddie finally arrived and boarded. He saw Loren sitting with Katy and Mel. He smiled as he made his way over to her. Dan stopped him.

"Not so fast Eddie."

"I had to make a last minute stop at Jake's."

"I know, I have several things to go over with you, can you come and sit with me?"

Eddie sighed and looked back at Loren slightly shrugging his shoulders. She smiled. Mel noticed. "Oh my God Lo, I love the way he looks at you."

"I know, I think I'm going to melt one of these days."

"Ugh you should, I'm already melting and he wasn't looking at me, I'm so jealous!"

Dan sat with Eddie reviewing his itinerary for Paris. "Just stick to this schedule and we should be back in LA in a few weeks."

"No problem Dan."

Eddie wanted to get up but somehow knew he had to ask. "Is there anything else?"

"I think we covered everything."

"Dan you know Loren and I are dating, I swear I have nothing but the best of intentions."

"Oh I'm sure you do."

"She's your daughter and I just want to assure you, I'm not playing any games."

Dan downcast his look. "My daughter?"

"Yes your daughter."

"I know Eddie, I found her too late, now I feel it's all business talk between her and I."

"Give her time, she's an amazing woman. I never thought I could love anyone the way I love her."

"You had everyone fooled I've been told."

"Yeah I know, not showing any interest in her, part of the blame goes to Lucy."

"Yes I've met her."

Eddie laughed. "I'm so sorry, my condolences to you!"

Dan smiled. "Tell me about it, I hope to win their hearts, I love them Eddie, I know I just found out they are my daughters, don't get me wrong, I love my wife very much, but Sofia was special, we met and she didn't treat me like all the other girls, she knew I had money, and she never expected anything or mentioned it or asked for anything, all the fun we had was simple, picnic's, going to the beach, nothing mattered to Sofia, she wanted me to be happy, I guess she could see how unhappy I was at home, my father was all about business and Sofia's mom was someone I had to convince I was serious with her daughter."

"I'm sorry Dan, I know Loren will come around, she sounds just like her mom."

"I know I can see it, she has never brought up the money issue, and now Lucy on the other hand, already paid me a visit."

Eddie didn't want to show his true feelings about Lucy. "I know, she's the materialistic one, she thinks only of herself and no one, I lost my cousin Evan thanks to her and I almost lost Loren."

"I know Vince is hurting, it broke his heart to lose Loren, but I'm glad it's you. I'm all for true love."

Eddie smiled as he got up. "Me too, and if you'll excuse me, I'd love some time with my girl before we land."

"Sure." He walked away and Dan caught Loren's eyes light up at the site of Eddie coming towards her. He smiled, he was happy if she was happy too. Mel stood up. "I'll get out of your way."

"Thanks Mel, you're the best."

He sat and immediately gave Loren a kiss. "I missed you, I thought for sure Dan wasn't going to let you come and sit with me."

"I missed you more babe."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, he wanted to go over my itinerary."

"Is there going to be time for us?"

He kissed her forehead. "You bet."

Lunch was served and hours later the plane landed. The jet was guided to a private area of the airport. There's a 9 hour difference from LA. Eddie warned Loren. She held on to his arm as they prepared to exit the plane.

Loren's eyes widen and Eddie sighed heavily as they saw who was waiting on the bottom of the stairs.

It ends here today! Who's waiting? More drama? Will Eddie be able to control his jealous side? I try to research as much as I can to make my stories accurate in every way I can. Please R &amp; R. My sister is having surgery soon, so I'm going to be super busy with her and I will try and get the next chapter ready for you soon….hugs and love to all!


	23. Chapter 23

I worked over the weekend to get this chapter out, I had ideas flowing in my head and had to grab them before I forgot the whole plot..Hope you enjoy this chapter, my sister's foot surgery is this Thursday, maybe I can work on the next chapter as I wait for her in recovery! Plz review and sorry for the cliffhangers! Love n hugs everyone!

Here comes trouble Chapter 23

Eddie held Loren's hand tighter as they made their way down the Jet's stairs. Loren slightly squeezed his hand and whispered. "Ignore whatever she says."

"It's hard Babe, I want her disappear."

As they got closer Lucy walked towards them. "Well well well, it's the lovebirds." She laughed as she kept her focus on Eddie.

"What are you doing here?" Loren asked not amused by her presence.

"Daddy dear invited me, I have a modeling gig so he flew me in separately."

Loren narrowed her eyes. "You have a job here?"

Lucy played with her fingernails. "I said daddy got me a gig." She avoided Loren's assessing gaze but had the nerve to walk closer to Eddie. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

He ignored her comment and turned to Loren. "Babe the limo is here."

Loren didn't say anything else and they both got into the limo as soon as the driver opened the door and they drove off.

Katy, Kelly and Kevin exited the Jet along with Dan. Lucy smiled, she knew how everyone felt about her but that only seemed to fuel her behavior. "Daddy dear where am I staying?" her tone was so innocent, everyone knew better.

"I've asked my driver to take you to our Hotel; I'll call you tomorrow about that commercial my friend is doing."

She took the key card he gave her and turned around waving at the limo coming her way. Once she was gone Katy turned towards Dan. "Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"Dan I know she's your daughter, but she has ulterior motives, she can't be trusted, I know she's here to cause chaos."

"I know Katy, I want to give her a chance, and a friend is shooting here to introduce her newest perfume and I suggested Lucy."

"I hope she keeps her busy, I don't want her bothering Eddie or Loren right now."

Dan sighed. "I'll do the best I can."

In the Limo Loren snuggled in the crook Eddie's neck. He hugged her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Why would Dan bring her here?"

"He's trying to help I guess." Loren caressed his chin. "Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing cheekbones?"

He smiled. "No you're the first." She noticed he was distracted. "Ok concentrate on us, and ignore Lucy."

"I know, she just irks me Babe, the sound of her voice everything about her!"

Loren smiled leaning closer to him. "Don't we sound alike, does my talking to you bother you?"

He smiled locking eyes with her. "No, she's got this wicked witch voice; you have the voice of an angel."

Loren looked at him and not waiting for any further response from him and kissed him. "You're the best boyfriend any girl can have."

"You're the best thing to come into my life Loren, I love you, I can't say it enough."

"Don't ever stop saying Eddie, I love you too."

He kissed her again. Finally the Limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. "Mr. Duran, you're checked in already, I'll make sure your luggage is taken to your suite."

"Thanks." He held Loren's hand and they went into the Hotel lobby. The manager of the hotel approached Eddie. "M. Duran votre suite est prêt . M. Roberts a demandé pour la suite du dernier , le reste de l'invité sont arrivés ." (Translation-Mr. Duran your suite is ready. Mr. Roberts asked for the top suite, the rest of the guest have arrived) Eddie smiled. "Merci." (Thank you.)

"Si vous besoin de quelque chose s'il vous plaît appelez et laissez-moi savoir ." ( If you need anything please call and let me know.) Eddie smiled nodding. "Merci."

They walked towards the elevator. "That was amazing and sexy, you speak French?"

"Just a few sentences enough to get around."

"I loved it Eddie."

They reached the top floor. The doors opened and a security guard stood at the door. Loren entered the huge suite she was at awe with the beauty of the place.

Eddie smiled. "Wait until you see the view." He held her hand walking her to the huge balcony, they was greeted by Katy.

"We left after you and we got here a while ago." Loren smiled and winked at her. "We took the long way here." She walked out into the balcony. "Eddie it's amazing."

The doors opened. "Ok everyone I'm here!"

Loren turned to find her best friend walking towards them. "Ok I was just told the kitchen is loaded with anything I will need to cook."

Loren took her hand guiding her to the huge kitchen.

"Mel you have to see this."

Katy trailed behind them and asked. "Is this a kitchen or what?"

"Who else am I cooking for?"

"No worries Mel, it's just us."

Loren had to know. "I'm starving Mel, what are you cooking?"

"Lo are you serious? I just got here; I was downstairs going over the list to make sure my pantry is fully stocked."

Eddie interrupted. "Dinner was ordered, Mel has the day off."

A few hours later everyone sat and enjoyed a delicious French cuisine prepared for Eddie and his guests.

Eddie's room along with Kevin's was at the other side of the suite. Loren was sharing with Mel and Kelly. Katy had her own room, she was sure Max would eventually join them. Dan had the top room with the perfect view of Paris. Lucy was a few floors below, Dan made sure she wasn't too close.

The following day Loren met with several of the ladies that would be helping her in Paris. She finished some final touches on the gowns and Jackets she had ready for Vince and the group of musicians traveling with him.

Eddie was accompanied by Kevin as he stopped at the Latin Quarters. He would be doing some small performances to release his album in a day or two. Eddie enjoyed that part of this trip, there was no need for huge crowds; he did better with the smaller crowds. Somehow Kevin noticed he wasn't taking time to stop for some of the fans who recognized him.

"You seemed rushed; we have a few more stops."

"I haven't seen Loren at all today."

"She's as busy as you are, you'll have time later this evening."

"Yeah..I don't understand why Dan has her working with Vince."

Kevin's throats tighten at the sound of Eddie's words. "Are you going there again?"

Eddie sighed not saying anything. "Hey Eddie, Loren is here with you, she loves you, you know that?!"

"I know Kevin, I can't help it."

"You have to stop Eddie, Loren isn't Chloe, she chose you over Vince, which should tell you who she loves."

"I'm trying, I seriously am."

"Try harder; you're going to blow the best thing to come into your life."

Eddie sat at the nearest bench and sighed. "I love her Kevin."

"I know you do, and she loves you, let's get this day over with so you can have the rest of the evening with your girl."

Loren arrived at the suite with enough time to shower; Eddie had called her and arranged a candle light dinner at the roof top of the Hotel. Katy was sitting nearby sipping a cup of tea.

"Loren I love your wavy hair, I always wanted wavy, which proves we're never happy."

"Can you believe I'm happy with my wavy hair?"

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, I want to be ready when Eddie arrives."

Katy smiled and looked down at the beautiful brunette standing a few steps away fixing hair and applying some make-up. She was still wearing a towel. Loren noticed Katy standing there.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm happy to see you so happy."

"I've been smiling a lot lately too."

Both turned when they heard Eddie calling out to Loren from the other side of the suite. Loren smiled. "Katy please tell him I'll be ready in a few."

"Sure, take your time."

Katy took the hallway that lead to Eddie's side of the suite. "Are you ready? Loren will be down in a few minutes."

"Just have to change my shirt, I want to see her, I missed her."

"Honey I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks mom." He walked into his room to change his shirt. Katy trailed behind him. "So how was your day?"

"Busy, I have a show tomorrow night; it will be outdoors by the Eiffel Tower."

"I love how simple things are in these areas."

Eddie stepped out just on time. Loren was walking his way wearing a beautiful teal strapless dress. Her hair laid loose and her make-up as usual very simple but just enough to show her true beauty. Eddie's smile grew.

"Babe you look amazing."

She turned swirling for Eddie to get the full picture. "I designed this dress with you in mind."

"I love it babe, come here I missed you so much today!"

"I missed you too."

He walked over to her and held her by the waist and gently pulled her towards him placing a kiss on her lips. Katy looked all around and quietly walked away. She pulled away looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "I'm ready if you are?'

He held her hand and they walked to the elevators that took them to the roof. When the doors opened a waiter lead both Eddie and Loren to a beautiful table set up by the ledge with the perfect view of the city. Loren smiled. "Eddie I love it, I could see all of Paris here."

"I'd rather look at my beauty sitting in front of me."

Loren smiled looking his way, she was blushing. He noticed. "Are you blushing?"

"Maybe."

"Come closer beautiful. " She bit her lower lip as she leaned in for a kiss. The waiter interrupted their kiss by clearing his throat. "Dinner is ready."

Champagne was served along with their food.

Mel sat on the balcony with a glass of wine, she heard the door open, and she rolled her eyes at the sight of Lucy. "Oh boy, here comes trouble."

"Why do I get a feeling I'm not welcomed here at all?"

Mel took a sip. "Try and guess Lucy, they should name all hurricanes after you, you leave chaos no matter where you go."

"I'm just too much for all of you to handle. " She smirked. She looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"They're out; I'm trying to relax, so go away."

"Where is Loren?"

"She's on a date with Eddie."

"Ugh she has all the luck, she and I look alike, why can't Eddie…" Mel interrupted her before she could say another word. "Oh please don't even go there, you and Eddie, there's no way."

"I'm just as beautiful as Loren."

Mel let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah I'm sure, but inner beauty counts as well and unfortunately you don't have that, so you're out."

"Shut up Mel, you've never liked me!"

"Oh please Lucy, you've been trouble since freshman year, it's your fault people run when they see you coming."

Mel stood up. "I'm ordering bottle of wine, let yourself out."

Mel walked towards the other room and picked up the phone. Lucy was walking to the door when Loren walked in. "Lucy..you again, shouldn't you be working or something?" Loren walked to her room and Lucy trailed behind her.

"That lady daddy dear hired to work with me is a pain in the butt, I left the set, and she was too boring!"

"Lucy Dan got you that job, how could you, that Lady is in charge, can't you see you're going to ruin everything?"

"Oh please. We're rich now remember?"

"No Dan is rich, you have nothing!"

"So have you seen Vince? Maybe I should call him and ask him to dinner, I can't believe you dumped him for Eddie."

"Oh please Lucy, just go and do what you want, Eddie won't like it if he finds you here."

Loren was looking through her clothes and finally found her shawl, she headed to the door and Lucy stepped in front of her.

"Aren't you on a date?"

"I am, I came to get a shawl, it's getting cool out at the roof top."

"Oh you're on a date with Eddie here?"

"Yes, I'm going back up."

"Not if I can help it!"

Lucy pushed Loren back into the room and locked the door. Loren screamed. "Lucy let me out!"

"Not until I have some fun!"

Lucy left the suite walking down the hall and found a man drinking a glass of wine in the lounging area. "Would you kindly wait here for me?"

He was puzzled with her request. "Excuse me?"

"Just wait here ?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "I'll make it worth your while." The man shrugged his shoulder and remained there having his glass of wine.

Lucy ran to the roof top door and found the waiter standing there. "Is Eddie Duran here?"

"Yes madam."

"Here.." She wrote on a piece of paper. "Give this to him now." He looked at her confused.

The waiter took the piece of paper and walked to where Eddie stood waiting. "Mr. Duran Miss Tate send you this note."

"Loren?"

"Yes, she was just at the door."

Eddie took the piece of paper and read what it said. (I ran into Vince, going to take a walk with him)

Eddie's face flushed and he took a deep breath, this couldn't be happening, he and Loren were just having a romantic dinner and now she was with Vince? He left the room.

Meanwhile Mel returned to the room and heard yelling coming from Loren's room, she walked and found the door locked. "Lo why is it locked?"

"Mel Lucy locked the door, open it!"

"With what?"

Katy also came down from her room. "What's wrong, I thought I heard screaming?"

Mel turned towards her. "Lucy locked Loren in the room."

"She what?" Katy took a key that hung on the side of the door and opened it. "Loren what happened?"

"I don't know, my sister suddenly pushed me into the room and locked me in."

"Weren't you with Eddie?"

"Yes..it got cool so I came down for a shawl."

"What is Lucy's problem? Why would she lock you in the room?"

Kevin walked in questioning what the fuzz was all about. As Loren left the room to get back to Eddie, Kevin trailed behind her, he felt something wasn't right.

"Why was Lucy in the room with you?"

"I don't know, when I came in she was already there."

They made their way to the hall that leads to the roof and they saw Eddie exit the elevator. Whatever caught Eddie's eye changed his demeanor. He didn't notice Loren and Kevin running to where he was headed, the thought of Loren with Vince was consuming Eddie, he stopped as he saw who he thought was Loren from behind kissing Vince he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from whom he thought was Vince and almost knocked her to the floor. "What the hell Loren?" The man kissing Lucy also complained. "Hey she's with me!'

Kevin saw what had worried him so much. Eddie was very upset. Loren cried out to Eddie. "No…"

I know I'm so sorry, but this is a good way to end the chapter…So now what? Has Eddie noticed that's not Loren kissing Vince? What was Eddie going to do that had Loren yelling? Please R &amp; R…I'll try to get the next chapter out soon…should I go on?


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sorry Chapter 24

"No Eddie, stop…I'm right here!"

He let go of Lucy's arm, he finally turned to see Loren standing behind him, the pain in her eyes revealed she was scared, she thought for sure he was going to hit Lucy, Eddie made eye contact with Kevin; he knew what that look meant. Eddie didn't say another word and walked away.

Mel and Katy ran to Loren. Lucy stood up letting out an obnoxious laugh. Loren couldn't do it anymore, she had done it once and she had to let her know enough was enough, she slapped Lucy so hard, the sound echoed in the hallway. The man who Lucy had stopped earlier and was the one she was kissing when she tried to make Eddie believe it was Vince with Loren quietly walked away, he didn't acknowledge Lucy.

Lucy held her face in shock. "You hit me!"

"I'm tired of your behavior, why would you want to hurt Eddie and I? Why Lucy? I don't ever want to see you come near us again, if I have to get a restraining order I will."

Dan was coming from the elevators and walked to where he heard all of the noise, as he approached he saw Loren arguing with Lucy, Katy turned to see him walking their way. "I told you she was trouble! This is what I was afraid off."

"What happened?" Dan couldn't figure out why Loren was so upset and why Lucy was in a state of shock holding her cheek.

Dan walked to where Kevin was standing. He figured as his assistant he would tell him what happened; now he realized what everyone meant when they had told him Lucy was trouble. He softly touched Loren by her shoulder. "Loren."

She turned to acknowledge him tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'll take care of this." He turned to face Lucy. "Go and pack your things, you're leaving right now."

"I have a shoot tomorrow."

"No, you had a shoot; Lillian told me how you walked off the set, after I went all out for you and now this? You're not welcomed here anymore."

"But you're my dad!"

"I'm your dad to your convenience." He turned towards Kevin. "Go with her, make sure she packs her things, I'm calling my pilot and she's flying home today."

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I will." Kevin walked ahead and signaled Lucy to follow him, she trailed behind him, and Lucy finally realized how serious things had gotten, no one thought her joke was funny. Dan turned to Loren who was quietly sobbing. "Loren is there anything I can do?" A knot tightens in Loren's stomach, what else could she say, Eddie had just walked away. "I don't know Dan, I give up."

Dan motioned Katy who walked to where Loren stood, she had not moved from that spot since she slapped Lucy.

"Let's go Loren; I'll make you some tea."

"Where's Eddie?"

"He's walking off some steam, he'll be ok."

"How could he think that was me? I would never hurt him that way."

"I know Loren, Lucy made him believe it was you, I'm sure he knows the truth now, and he's trying to calm down."

"He scared me, he was so upset and I know he was hurting, this is Lucy's fault!"

"Loren he realized it wasn't you, the thought of Lucy pulling another one of her stunts was just too much."

They reached the suite and walked in. Mel was already making some tea. "Here Lo, drink this, you're very upset."

"She ruined the most romantic night of my life; I should have stayed with Eddie."

"Loren you can't blame yourself, I'm sorry to say it like this, but your sister is a monster, she has no heart, nothing, I hope she learned her lesson, Dan isn't going to put up with her anymore."

"Mel did Eddie come in here?"

"Yes, he went up to his room and slammed the door."

Loren placed the cup of tea on the table. "Maybe I should go see him?"

"No sweetie, let him get this whole mess out of his system, I'm sure he'll talk to you tomorrow."

Meanwhile Kevin called for the Limo and he went with Lucy to the airport. "I don't understand why I have to leave?"

"You're kidding right?"

"What? I played a joke on my sister."

Kevin shook his head. "You're too much; I can't believe you and Loren are related."

"Oh please, I can't go home; I have a job to do here!"

"Didn't you hear Dan? He said you had to leave now, you blew your chance!"

"Well I'll talk to my daddy when he gets home."

Kevin once again shook his head. "Yeah whatever Lucy."

The limo stopped in front of Dan's personal jet. Kevin opened the door and signaled the driver to get Lucy's things. He then walked her to the jet, gave the pilot a note. Lucy went up the stairs; she turned to Kevin who then proceeded to point his finger signaling her to get inside. The flight attendant closed the door. Kevin reminded the pilot. "Make sure she gets home, Dan will call his limo and tell him what to do once you land. "Yes sir."

Kevin took the limo back to the Hotel, when he arrived Katy was making another cup of tea. "How's Loren sis?"

"She went up to take a warm bath, Mel is with her."

"And Eddie?"

"Haven't seen him, I guess he's in his room, I was going to take him this cup of tea, I figure you'll do it?"

Kevin smiled. "Yeah let me check up on my nephew!"

Kevin made his way up to Eddie's room. He found him sitting on the balcony with a drink in his hand. "You ok?"

"Trying."

"Listen, Dan send Lucy home, she's nowhere near any of us."

"And Loren?"

"She with Mel in their room."

Eddie pulled his hair back as he finally stood up. "I went crazy Kevin; I actually thought that was Loren with Vince."

"I know, I saw your reaction, you realize that wasn't Vince?"

"Yeah after I grabbed Lucy."

"You know Loren wouldn't do anything to hurt you?"

"I know Kevin, we were having such a great time, and then Lucy spoiled it all."

"She's gone, now you have to talk to Loren."

"And tell her what?"

"The truth, tell her what you've been through."

"She knows Kevin, the day I took her to my special place I told her where I was at with this whole trusting issues."

"See I know she'll understand about tonight."

"Kevin I scared her, didn't you see her eyes? I was ready to send Lucy through a window, if you guys hadn't come in I don't know what I would have done, it's like the old Eddie returned, I don't want that anymore, I can't go there anymore."

Kevin finally faced his nephew. "Listen you need to talk to Loren."

"I will, tomorrow, I'm in no mood to face her right now, not like this."

"Then make sure you do it tomorrow, don't forget it's going to be a long day for you."

"Yeah not even in the mood for anything right now, but I have no choice, I have a meet n greet with the fans and I have to perform later for a few hours."

"I know Loren will be in the area, she has the costumes for your dancers ready, I heard Dan telling them earlier today."

"I will, I promise."

"Ok get some rest, I'm hitting the showers, I have a long day with Dan tomorrow."

"You sure Loren is ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure she's asleep by now."

"I love her Kevin."

Kevin smiled. He knew Eddie's feelings were genuine. "I know you do."

"I need to make sure she knows that."

"Then tell her again, don't stop."

The following day proved to be as busy for Eddie as he expected. Instead of one meet and greet with the fans he had to schedule a second one that took longer than expected. He smiled for his fans and took as many pictures as they asked and signed many CD's for them as well. He would casually glance at his phone; he didn't have any time to text Loren at all. He knew she was busy with his dancers and their outfits for that evening's concert.

Kelly was with Loren as she finished touching up some of the girls tops.

"I love the colors combinations you used Loren."

"I wanted to give them color; something to shine as the lights hits them."

"Good idea."

She noticed she was a little more quiet than usual. "Loren you ok?"

"I'm sure you heard about last night?"

"Yes, I'm glad Dan send Lucy back home."

Loren sighed and placed her hands on her face. "I don't know about her anymore, I don't want to see her ever again."

"I know your hurt Loren; don't let her ruin what you have with Eddie."

She downcast her eyes. "I haven't heard anything from him all day, Katy told me he was busy with fans and.."

"Loren I'm sure he'll see you here after the show."

"Katy was he this upset when he found out about his ex-cheating on him?"

"Not at first, when Chloe tried talking her way out of the mess she had created then he lost it."

"Did he love her?"

Kelly finally faced her. "I'm sure he did, or at least he thought he did, he was very young Loren, we were all against him marrying Chloe, unfortunately he learned the hard way."

One of the dancers walked in. "Loren this button won't stay in place."

"Let me see it, go behind that door and take it off, I'll check it."

"I'm in the main hall rehearsing with the girls, Eddie called, and he's finally done with the fans."

Kelly responded. "We have at least an hour before the show starts."

Talia took an old shirt and put it on. "I'll wear this in the meantime Loren; I'll come back before we head to the stage."

"Ok, I'll be done by then."

Kelly picked up her bag. "Loren I'm going to check to make sure everything is it's place, Eddie is a perfectionist when it comes to his shows."

"Ok Kelly."

Loren opened her sewing box and made the necessary repairs to the top Talia gave her. Three guys walked in as she was getting ready to leave the room.

"Are you Loren?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Dan asked us to see you about some jackets you made for us."

"Oh yeah, follow me into this room, I have them all ready for you."

"Great, we have a show to get ready for."

They entered the room and Loren headed towards the closet. "I have 3 ready."

One of them took it from Loren's hand. "This is really great, Vince was right, he said you're very talented and the best designer."

"Thank you guys."

"Vince talks about you non-stop, can't say we blame him."

Loren felt she was blushing. "You're all very sweet."

"We're performing tonight; we're opening for Eddie Duran."

"Really? that's great."

They left the room and Loren walked towards the stage to give Talia her top. She was about to turn around when a couple of arms wrapped around her waist. She knew who it was.

"Eddie."

"Hey beautiful, I was rushing to get here before the show starts."

Loren turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and gently kissed him softly on the lips. "And you made it."

"I had to see you."

"I missed you, are you feeling better?"

He hesitated. "I'm sorry about last night."

"No Eddie it wasn't your fault, this was all Lucy."

"Loren I never meant to scare you, the thought of losing you."

"Why would you think you would lose me? Haven't I proven to you how much I love you, how much you mean to me?"

"I know, again I'm sorry."

"Well she's gone now, so we don't have to worry about her ruining anything."

Kelly peeked through one of the doors. "Eddie, the show is starting, let's get you ready."

"Yeah I'm coming." He turned towards Loren. "Can we meet after the show?"

She smiled. "Of course, I'll be here."

The guys that met Loren earlier about their jackets performed for an hour. Eddie took over for the next 90 minutes. Loren smiled as she watched him back stage, performing and singing for his fans was what he loved doing and he did it so well.

Loren was watching when she heard noise behind her and turned. She smiled. "Vince! Are you performing tonight?"

"Not tonight, I will tomorrow, how are you Loren?"

"I'm great and you?"

"I'm managing, have to keep busy."

"Busy is good, I've been busy myself."

Vince walked a little closer to her. "Loren I still love you."

She bit her lower lip hearing him say those words mortified her. "I'm sorry Vince, you're very sweet and deserve to be happy, and I'm in love with Eddie."

"I know Loren; I'm trying so hard to move on, eventually I will, I had to tell you."

"I repeat, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

He walked closer to her and she realized his hand was touching her arm, she stepped back. "I think you better leave Vince."

Eddie finished his last song and before he leaves the stage he waves to the screaming fans who kept asking for more, his backup singers and the dancer's wave as well and walk off the stage with Eddie trailing behind them. He walked to the area where he had left Loren, he couldn't wait to get to her. He heard voices coming from one of the rooms. "Can I hug you good-bye Loren?"

Loren sighed. She faced Vince. "Sure." She walked up to him and hugged him; Vince wrapped his arms around her waist whispering in her ear once more how he felt. She tried pulling away and at that moment Eddie walked in. "Loren?"

Vince turned around letting go of Loren. He knew Eddie wasn't too pleased with what he had encountered. "I was saying good-bye, see you around Duran."

He quickly left the room, Eddie turned to where Loren stood. "What was that about?"

"He already told you he came to say good-bye."

"Loren I'm not stupid, I know what he was doing!"

Loren furrows her eyes at the tone of his voice. "Do I need to remind you it's you I love Eddie? I told him that just now."

He walked up to Loren holding her arm. "I saw him whispering in your ear!"

"Eddie you're hurting me!"

"I made it clear last night!"

"Let go of me, I don't appreciate how you're talking to me, just because Chloe cheated on you, doesn't mean I will too!" Loren's voice turned harsh. "Let go of my arm, I'm not going to put up with you doubting everything I do when it comes to other men, if you can't trust me now, you never will Eddie."

She walked away and running towards the exit door. Eddie sighed as he stood there watching her run away.

Ok guys…now what? Has Eddie lost Loren? Where did she run too? A song by lady Antebellum has inspired the next chapter! The song ( NEED YOU NOW )Oh BTW my sister's surgery went well, now she's recovering, I'm starting the next chapter. I try and do a little bit each day! Hugs n please R &amp; R. I appreciate it very much!


	25. Chapter 25

I was too excited with this chapter, I had to finish it and post it for you guys! Hope you love it as much as I enjoyed writing it this weekend. Please R &amp; R…

Need you Now Chapter 25

Loren couldn't get out of there fast enough; she noticed the limo outside the building, as she got closer Dan appeared from the other side. He was wondering why she was leaving.

"Loren you're done?"

"Yes, everything you hired me for is done; I need to get back to my room and pack."

Dan furrowed his eyes. "Pack?"

"Yes, and if you really want to help, I need you to call your jet, I'm going back home."

"Eddie has one more day here, aren't you going to wait for him?"

"No, he can leave tomorrow if he wants, can I borrow the limo?"

Eddie appeared several feet away. "Loren!"

Dan turned around to see Eddie coming their way; he turned to look at Loren trying to figure out what happened. "I'm leaving Dan, don't tell him anything." Dan signaled the driver, Loren got in and they left. Eddie stopped as the Limo was pulling away.

Dan took a deep breathe. "You aren't leaving yet? You have another show; she went back to the suite."

"I need to talk to her Dan."

"You can talk to her when you're done here, she's tired Eddie."

"How can I do anything? I need her here."

"Come on, I'll walk you back, you can talk to her when you're done."

Within 20 minutes Loren was in the elevator getting back up to her room. Mel was frosting a cake when Loren walked in. "Lo what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to pack."

"Is Eddie's all done?"

"No, I'm leaving alone."

Mel stopped what she was doing and followed Loren to her room. "What happened?"

She could tell Loren had been crying. "Is Eddie ok?"

"I can't do this anymore Mel." She sat on the bed with her hands on her knew something was wrong, she could see it in her best friend's eyes. "Do what?"

"Eddie pulled another tantrum just now, Vince stopped by, and he said he still cared for me, he hugged me and Eddie walked in, he was upset."

"He knows you don't love Vince?"

"Apparently he has trust issues, I can't live like this, I love him Mel but I'm not going to allow him to do this to me, he grabbed my arm and he was actually hurting me, what's next?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm flying home right now, I saw Dan and I'm using his personal Jet."

"Lo I can't leave right now."

"It's ok Mel, the time alone will give me time to think." Loren couldn't hold it anymore and she started to cry Mel hugged her.

The driver waited for Loren and helped get her luggage back into the limo and drove her to airport, within two hours Loren was flying home.

It seemed like years for Eddie, he was finally done with his last show that evening. Kevin noticed he was uneasy. "Hey what's with you?"

"Nothing, I want to see Loren."

Kevin knew the moment he heard the tone in Eddie's voice that something was wrong. "What did you do?"

Eddie sighed glaring at his uncle. "Me?"

"Come on Eddie, you're upset about something, Loren was here earlier, she's not anywhere and I know I saw Vince hanging around here earlier and now you're rushing to get out of here, what gives?"

"And your point is?"

Kevin sat in the nearest holding his forehead in dismay. "Oh no Eddie tell me you didn't make a scene?"

"Again with the me?"

"I know you Eddie; you got upset because you saw Vince here?"

Eddie raised his voice. "He was hugging Loren, he whispered something to her and she didn't seem bothered by it! Are you happy now?"

"You're kidding me? Loren loves you; did you bother to let her explain? No you went right back into your old ways again."

Eddie stood quiet, his eyes focused on Kevin's words. "I need her Kevin."

"You can't think every single woman that comes into your life will do what Chloe did, have you seen the difference between Loren and Chloe or even Lucy?"

Eddie sighed, his thoughts were elsewhere. "What if I lost her?"

"At this point you deserve to lose her."

Eddie turned to face Kevin. "Wow thanks."

"No Eddie I'm tired of always wondering what you were going to do after Chloe, you tried hurting yourself once, you have to do something like right now, you need help."

"Right now I need to talk to Loren." And before Kevin could say another word, Eddie left.

Mel was sitting and talking to Katy who had already walked in a few minutes earlier, she was concerned she had not seen Loren at the concert waiting for Eddie; she walked into the suite looking for Loren and found Mel who told her everything.

Katy was heart-broken. "So she left?"

"She cried Katy, but she couldn't stay here any longer."

"Can't say I blame her, I was so sure they were meant to be."

"I don't know what to think anymore."

The door slammed opened and Eddie walked in. "Loren!"

He turned to see Mel and his mom sitting there. "She left honey."

He furrowed his eyes, focusing his attention on Mel. "Where is she?"

"She flew home."

He sighed dropping at the nearest chair. His hands covering his face as he leaned back on the chair.

Katy didn't say a word, what else could she say? Nothing could make him feel any better right now, nothing could comfort Eddie, and she could see he was hurting, his eyes and body language said so much.

For the first time Mel was quiet, Loren would be shocked to know Mel knew the meaning of the word silent, not a peep out of Mel's mouth, she probably saw what Katy had noticed, Eddie was hurting and the silence that embraced the room was enough to tell both ladies it was better to keep quiet. After several minutes Eddie stood up and walked to his room.

He opened the door of his room and walked to the liquor cabinet and opened a bottle, he poured himself a glass and walked out to the balcony. He took his phone out of his pocket and hit 1 that dialed Loren's number it went directly to voicemail. "Hi it's Loren, leave a message." He held it trying to leave a message but he couldn't say anything and he drank the whole glass. He redialed and this time left a message. "Loren babe, it's me, we need to talk, you left, I'm all alone right now, and I need you now , when you hear this, call me back, I love you Loren I need you." He hit the end button and went back into inside to get another drink. He sat and leaned on the chair, as he closed his eyes, a tiny tear streamed down his cheek.

Loren sat quietly playing with her phone as she heard the pilot announce they were landing soon, Brenda approached Loren. "Do you need anything else?"

"No this tea is enough."

"We've been in the air for hours and you haven't eaten anything, Mr. Roberts keeps the kitchen stocked, I could have the chef make you something?"

"No Brenda, thank you, we'll be landing soon and I'm going to my grandmother's, she always has something to eat."

Brenda smiled. "Ok, please put your belt seat on, we will be approaching LAX within 20 minutes."

Loren noticed her phone alerting a message awaited. She knew it was Eddie; she wasn't in the mood to listen to it right now or even talk to him.

It was 6 a.m. when she drove into her Nana's driveway. She was exhausted; she walked in to find Lorena making coffee.

"Mi Nina, I thought you weren't coming home until tonight?"

Loren stood there not making any eye contact with her. Lorena knew something was wrong; she walked closer to her granddaughter. "Que paso?" (What happened?")

Loren couldn't hold it anymore and leaned on Lorena's shoulder and began to cry. She held her granddaughter and said nothing more. It reminded her of her daughter Sofia, she did the exact thing every time she was upset or hurting.

Back in Paris, Eddie was wrapping up the final show that evening. He walked into his dressing room. Kevin walked in.

"Everything is set; we head to the airport as soon as you're ready to go."

"I'm ready, I need to get back to Loren, I need to talk to her."

"Have you tried calling?"

Eddie stopped what he was doing and gave Kevin an annoyed look. "Yeah I tried that already, she's not returning my calls or my messages."

"I think it's better for you to see her in person."

Both left the room and into the waiting Limo who proceeded to drive them to the airport where Katy and everyone waited to leave. It was after 2 a.m. by the time they reached the airport.

At Lorena's home, it was noon when Loren was waking up; she had fallen asleep on the sofa. "I thought you would never wake up, I hope you're hungry mi nina."

Loren smiled. "Did you make my favorite Nana?"

"Yes the tortillas are fresh; you better sit and eat them before they get cold."

Nora walked in with grocery bags. "Hmmmm it smells so good here." She smiled when she saw Loren sitting in the table preparing to eat.

"I should have known you were here."

"I think everyone knows Nana always makes my favorite dish, Sopes."

"She spoils you rotten; I thought you were getting here later tonight?"

"I finished and came home a day early, I'm sure everyone is on their way by now."

"You didn't wait for Eddie?"

She avoided eye contact with her aunt Nora. "He had one more show."

Lorena signaled Nora with her hand to keep quiet. Nora placed the bags down and joined Loren for lunch not saying another word.

Meanwhile Dan had made one more stop, landing in Spain before continuing the trip back to Los Angeles.

Mel sat alone looking out of the window. He offered her a cup. "Coffee?"

Mel smiled. "Thanks."

"So you headed home after we land?"

"Yes, I'm worried about Loren."

"She's ok; it's Eddie I'm worried about."

"Really if he continues to have these jealous tantrums he's going to be alone forever."

Kevin took a sip of the coffee he was holding. " I know my nephew loves Loren, I know his feelings are genuine."

"I'm not doubting him, just wish he would chill you know."

"Anyway enough about Eddie, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me this week?"

Mel's eyes widen. "What?"

"I'm asking you out Mel."

Mel smiled biting her lower lip. "Yeah why not, give me a call." He sat across from her and they continued to talk as they sipped their coffee.

Eddie sat at the back of the plane. Nothing seemed to console or comfort him. Katy tried talking to him to no avail. He sat there looking at his phone, scrolling through the pictures he had of Loren.

"That's not going to solve your problems."

"I love looking at her, I need her Dan, she's my life, my everything."

"Listen I spoke to Vince, this won't happen again."

"It's me Dan, I'm the problem, I know Loren wouldn't do anything to hurt me, I just blew things out of proportion when I saw him so close to her."

"You need to straighten everything with Loren."

"Listen I need to talk to you first."

Dan looked around and checked his phone. "I have time right now; as soon as we land I have several meetings and then dinner with my wife."

"I need to ask you something."

Dan sat and they talked for the rest of the flight home. It was close to 10 p.m. when Loren was getting ready for bed.

"Are you going to stay here again?"

"I hope its ok Nana, I hate being alone, I know Mel will be home in a few hours, she texted me, apparently Dan made a stop in Spain and they ran a few hours behind, they should be here soon."

"Of course it's fine, I love having my girl here."

Loren hugged her and went to bed. She tried sleeping but all she could think of was Eddie. By the time the plane landed Eddie was in a better mood. He took a separate car and left without saying a word to anyone as to where he was headed.

He arrived at his place and showered and made several calls, he went to Loren's place, he had asked Mel not to come home yet, he needed to talk to Loren.

Loren had breakfast with her grandmother and Nora and she took a shower. She fixed her hair and decided to wear her favorite pink dress; as usual she kept her make-up simple.

Lorena smiled when she saw her. "Mi nina you look beautiful, I'm happy to see you like this, this is how I like to see my Lorenita."

"I'm going home Nana, I put my luggage in my car, Mel should be home by now."

"Ok don't forget to come by and see me again."

She hugged Lorena and kissed her and left. Loren arrived at her place; she pulled her suitcases out of the car and with the help of the doorman was able to get to the elevator.

By the time the doors opened in Loren floor she stepped out to find Eddie standing there. She walked passed him and Eddie trailed behind her.

"Loren I'm sorry, I've had a lot of time to think about all of this, I even made an appointment to see a therapist, I'll do anything to keep you in my life, I love you Loren."

She opened her door to find vases of a variety of roses everywhere in her living room, so many she couldn't even see the windows. "Eddie they're beautiful."

"I love you , I need you in my life, I can't go on without you Loren."

"This is the second time you pulled this stunt Eddie, first with Lucy, again you thought it was me, and again with Vince, you don't trust me, you never will." She had not turned around to face Eddie.

"I know Loren, I've had time to think, I know it's me, I promise to get help, to do something , anything, I need you now, I need you in my life."

"I don't know Eddie." She could feel the tears trying to escape her orbs, her heart beating so hard, she thought for sure Eddie would hear it.

"Loren I love you, you've made me realize what true loves feels like, and I know you love me, you can't say you don't." She was quiet, still standing with her back to Eddie. "I can't live like this." Her voice was trembling.

"Loren I had a talk with Dan."

She wiped the small glistening tears that finally got away. "What did you talk to him about?"

"He's your father, and I had to ask him for permission."

She was confused. "Why would you need his permission?" She asked and finally turned to look at him his smile grew as he got down to one knee.

Ugh….sorry…chapter ends here…so what cha thinking ladies? R &amp; R please!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys, I thought this story would have 40 chapters, but it will end in 30! I have a 2 part one shot I'm working on and another idea for a new story; I won't say what it's about! I hope you'll like that too; well at least I hope you will. Enjoy this chapter! R &amp; R

To the moon and back, remember? Chapter 26

Loren was speechless as she saw Eddie down on one knee with a beautiful black velvet box on his hand.

He finally asked what she knew he would. "Loren I love you so much, will you marry me?"

How many times did that scenario show up in her dreams? As a little girl playing with Lucy they both rehearsed their wedding, pretending to walk down the aisle to the man of their dreams. Eddie's words brought her back to reality. "Loren I just asked you something."

She finally replied. "Eddie you know I love you but I can't say yes right now."

Eddie stood up as quickly as he had kneeled. "What are you saying? You say you love me and you won't marry me?"

"Eddie I love you to the moon and back remember? It's too soon right now, you just told me you're going to seek help, you need to do that before I would even consider marrying you."

He pulled his head back sighing. "Loren!"

She wasn't going to continue this conversation and walked into her apartment with Eddie trailing behind her. "Something went wrong!"

"No Eddie, what went wrong was the huge blow ups you had because you were enraged with jealousy. I can't handle that, I won't have that."

She took the velvet box he was still holding and closed it. "Here Eddie put it away for now."

He stopped her. "No you hold on to it, I want you to believe that's going to happen, I made my first appointment with the Dr."

She tried to focus on his eyes. "So you understand?"

"Yes." She knew he was hurt. "Eddie what if I go with you?"

"I'd rather talk to the therapist alone."

"I'll wait outside for you."

She held his face and slightly turning it to face her. "I love you, you have to know that?"

He scanned her eyes and looked down at her lips. He leaned in to kiss her; she allowed the kiss to deepen wrapping her arms around his neck.

The door opened and Mel peeked in, she cleared her throat. "So can I congratulate the future Mrs. Duran?"

Loren rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her best friend. "No one is engaged."

Mel furrowed her eye brows, and turned her attention to Eddie. "I thought you were going to ask her?"

"I did and she said no."

Mel was shocked turning her attention towards Loren. "What? Lo what's up?"

"Nothing Mel, Eddie and I talked, it's not going to happen right now."

Eddie walked back into the room with a bottle of water in his hand. "I'll be back later babe; Dan and Jake want to see me."

He kissed her and waved as he left the room. As soon as he was gone Mel turned her attention to Loren again.

"Ok so what happened?"

"Nothing happened Mel."

"Lo do you realize Eddie Duran asked you to marry him and you said no!?"

Loren sighed. "I wanted to say yes."

"You could have said yes and pick a date later this year."

"That's not the point Mel; he has to understand how serious this whole thing is."

Mel bit her lower lip. "Ugh you're right; well I'm going to get ready."

"You just got home, aren't you tired?"

Mel smiled. "I have a date."

Loren's eyes widen. "Who asked you out?"

"You will never guess!"

Mel walked towards her room and Loren trailed behind her. "Who?"

"Guess I'll give you 3 chances!"

"No just tell me! I can't imagine who." Loren stopped in her tracks. "Omg is it Vince?"

Mel laughed. "Omg Lo…No! it's Kevin."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes he asked me on our way home."

Loren hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm excited Lo, the moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was the one."

"I'm sure, he's really sweet."

"I know so let me get ready."

Loren smiled as Mel walked into her room to get ready. Her phone buzzed. She smiled; it was a text from Eddie. "I love you babe."

She texted him back. "Love you too."

Eddie arrived to meet with Dan and Jake. With the release of his album they wanted him to do a few concerts in the LA area and other cities in California.

Jake left. Dan had to know. "So when is the big day?"

"No big day."

"What! No date set?"

Eddie let out a huge sigh. "No, she said it's too rushed and I need help."

"You did admit that to me on the plane when we spoke that you're going to go and see a therapist, when you tour, I'll makes sure he comes to you."

"You would do that for me?"

"Anything to help you and Loren."

"I love her Dan."

"Then it's time to do something about it, show her you meant what you said."

"I made an appointment to see Dr. Skylar on Friday."

"Ok, get ready to leave the following week, I'll make sure he's on board, I'm willing to bring him to you."

Eddie cracked a smile. "Yeah thanks."

After leaving Eddie stopped at his parents' home. Katy was still up. "Hey handsome."

"Where's Pop's?"

"He's getting a bottle of wine from the cellar; I thought you were with Loren?"

"I was things didn't go as planned."

Katy noticed the tone in his voice. "What happened? You rushed us home from Paris to see her."

"I asked her to marry me and she said not yet."

Katy shook her head. "Eddie sweetie, you didn't think she would say yes after this whole mess in Paris?"

Max walked in. "Found our favorite bottle." He stopped when he saw Eddie. "What are you doing here?"

Eddie furrowed his eye brows. "Am I interrupting something?"

He held his hand up before Max could answer. "No I don't care to know what you two had planned, I'm out of here."

"I thought you were spending the evening with your girl."

"I thought so too, but after my embarrassing evening, I should head home."

Max chuckled. "What happened?"

"I'm leaving."

Katy kissed him and he left. She turned towards Max. "He asked Loren to marry him and she said not yet."

"Woah are you serious?"

"Max I told you what happened, he has to learn a lesson from all this, plus he is going to get help."

"I agree with Loren, he has to control that temper and those trust issues he's been hanging on since Chloe."

Katy walked up to him and kissed him. "Let Eddie handle that, you and I have a date with this bottle." She held his hand and they walked into the adjacent room.

A few days later Eddie made his first appointment and that following Friday, and as she had promised Loren was with him and waited while he went in to see the Dr. A week later he toured the nearby cities and Dan made sure his therapist was there for their appointments. Loren was busy with her designs, the Oscars were approaching and she was going to design for several of the nominees.

The next cities he was touring were in the San Francisco area and once again Dan made sure he didn't miss his therapy sessions. Loren joined him twice a week; she started to notice Eddie was more open about his feelings. While she was there she ran into several male friends from High school and she spend some time talking to them, Eddie noticed and walked away to get ready for his next show. Loren was excited it seemed therapy was working and it was very noticeable. He felt secure in his relationship with Loren.

Kevin and Mel continued to date and that progressed into them becoming a couple. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

Dan made plans for Eddie to fly to Seattle to do a few shows. Loren was making a name for among Hollywood's biggest names, several of the nominees were wearing her gowns, she was excited and pleased, she had to stay behind this time and make sure the gowns were ready and perfect for Hollywood's biggest event.

Eddie was now headed to Las Vegas; he was booked for 3 months. His latest album had climbed to the top five on the Billboard.

He wanted Loren to come with him but she was getting busier with more of Hollywood's elite After a long day she finally arrived home, this seemed to be her schedule lately.

"Wow it's almost 1 in the morning and you're barely walking in since you left at 6 a.m.?"

"I know Mel, I told Kelly I was taking a few days off, I miss Eddie so much, and I need to go see him."

"He's been in Vegas almost a month."

"I know, we FaceTime every night but it's not the same."

"Then you should fly there, I'm sure Daddy will let you use one of his planes."

Loren nodded. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Lo, you have to admit it's great to have one of the richest men in the world as your father!"

"I don't see it that way Lo, my name isn't Lucy remember?"

"I didn't mean it like that! Speaking of your sister, where has she been hiding?"

"I don't know Dan gave her an ultimatum and she's working, no modeling for now, she's helping out in one of his charities."

Mel let out a huge sarcastic laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yes it was either that or she wasn't coming anywhere near him or his family, he rented a modest place for her and she has to pay for it on her own."

"Yikes! I hope that helps Lucy become more human."

Grasping for a diversion and trying to take their conversation away from Lucy, Loren grabbed her phone, there wasn't any text or message from Eddie, and she had to admit she missed him. She smiled as he looked at some of the pictures on her phone.

Mel noticed and nudged her. "You should surprise him, go pack and fly to see your man."

Loren sighed. "Mel can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, what's up?"

Loren walked to her room and opened the drawer and took out a small wooden box. Mel furrowed her eyes and looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Help me pack Mel, I'm going to take this box to Eddie."

"Ok, so you're leaving like now? So what's the surprise?"

"For now it's a surprise for Eddie."

"Ok let me get your things together." Replied a curious Mel.

"Yes, I'll call Dan, I'm sure I can fly out tonight."

Mel didn't say another word and took one of the many small suit cases Loren had stored in the closet.

"How long will you be?"

"Just a day or two, I have a lot more sketches and designs to get to my ladies, I can't be away too long."

"I'll pack these for you, go and call Dan."

Loren walked away; Mel looked at the box and was tempted to take a peek. She looked towards the door to see if Loren was coming back, she turned to where the wooden box laid and touched the lid.

"Oh no you don't!"

Mel jumped at the sound of Loren's voice. "Omg will you stop doing that!"

"I told you not to look."

"Well I can't help it; I'm dying to see what's in there."

"You're going to have to wait, Dan is sending a driver to come get me, he and Gail and the girls are headed to Vegas too, so I'm tagging along."

"Lo you have to let me come."

"Don't you have work to do, cook for someone?"

"No I was supposed to see Kevin but he cancelled our date earlier, he said Dan wanted him to go with him, I assume it's Vegas?"

Loren smiled. "Sure I know it will be ok with Dan, the more the merrier."

"So you're going to surprise Eddie?"

"Yes." Let's hurry; Dan said I had 20 minutes to get ready."

Within a few hours Loren sat on the plane alone, Gail was with Dan and Kevin and Mel were snuggling on the other side of the plane. Jillian and Dalia sat nearby with their laptops; they were trying to look for things to do while in Vegas.

Loren's phone buzzed, she smiled when she saw a text from Eddie. "Hey Babe, last show and we can face time as soon as I'm done, I miss you, love you to the moon and back, remember?"

She smiled again, that always made her blush, she looked around and took the wooden box out of her bag. She texted him back. "Love you too, can't wait."

The Plane landed in McCarran Airport, Dan instructed the pilot to go to the private area. He walked to where Loren sat. "I have a car ready."

She smiled. "Thank you Dan, you've been so helpful."

"Hey I'm here for you, always."

Loren hugged him. Jillian and Dalia walked towards them. "A daddy and daughter moment."

Dan hugged the both placing a soft kiss on their forehead, the Limo drove them all to one of the Hotels Dan owned and the place where Eddie was doing his show.

Loren ran to her room and showered and changed into a pretty lilac dress she knew was one of Eddie's favorites. She fixed her hair leaving it loose and wavy and as usual her make-up was very simple. She stepped out of the room and found Mel and Kevin getting ready to go into the elevator.

"Lo wow, you look hot."

"Really? I want to look pretty special tonight."

Kevin smiled. "Where you headed?"

"Going to wait back stage for Eddie, he'll be done in 20 minutes; I want to make sure by the time he reaches his dressing room I'm there."

"Do you mind if we tag along?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not."

Mel looked at Kevin and whispered. "She's acting pretty weird; she's carrying that wooden box again."

By the time Eddie finished his last show for the night, he waved to his fans. Smiling as he headed back stage.

He ran into Kevin and Mel as he headed to his room. "What are you guys doing here?"

Mel smiled as she rolled her eyes towards his dressing room door. "Is Loren here?" He asked.

He opened the door to find Loren standing there. "Babe you look so sexy, this is the type of surprise I love."

She leaned in to kiss him. "I had to see you, I miss you."

She took the small wooden box out and placed in in Eddie's hand. "Open it."

Sorry so sorry…..any guesses what Loren has planned for Eddie? What was in that small wooden box? R &amp; R guys! Thanks again!


	27. Chapter 27

I think I want to marry you. Chapter 27

Eddie was suspicious as he took the box and opened it. He smiled as he noticed the black velvet box he had given Loren a few months ago inside the wooden box.

He looked up at her. She smiled as she got down to one knee. "Eddie Duran will you marry me?"

"Loren are you serious?"

She bit her lower lip and smiled. "If I'm giving you that velvet box I think I want to marry you Eddie Duran?"

Mel and Kevin walked closer to the room. She nudged Kevin. "Did she just ask Him to marry her?"

"I believe she did."

Loren looked at Eddie, he was still in shock. "Eddie I need an answer."

His smile grew as he picked her up and kissed her. "Loren Tate I will marry you." He took the ring out of the velvet box and placed it on her finger. Loren bit her lower lip holding back tears; was she dreaming? Her dream was becoming a reality; she was going to marry the man of her dreams.

Mel was the first to reach them both. "Omg you guys, this is great! " She hugged them both and Kevin was the next to congratulate them.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

Eddie faced her again. "I don't understand babe, I thought we were going to wait?"

"It's been several months since you asked me; you're having therapy, I can see the difference Eddie, I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He couldn't contain himself any more, he didn't care that Mel and Kevin were right there watching, he brought her close to him and kissed her. Mel held Kevin's arm and leaned on him, a tiny tear appeared in Mel's eye, she knew Loren deserved to be very happy.

Eddie softly pulled away. "Loren I want us to marry soon, I can't wait."

She shyly smiled. "How soon?"

"This week?"

"In Vegas?"

Mel's eyes widen and she looked at Kevin shrugging her shoulders. Kevin held her hand and guided her walking away from Loren and Eddie.

"Kevin I was listening!"

"They need privacy; I'm sure whatever they decide they will share with us."

"Do you think they will get married here?"

"They wouldn't be the first to do it."

"I think it's so romantic; I bet they'll fly everyone here, well I mean the family, I doubt it will be a huge wedding, that's not Loren, she's so simple."

Kevin sat and pulled Mel to sit next to him. "You're really there for her, aren't you?"

"She's more than my best friend, she's like my sister; she's been through so much Kevin."

"I know, she lost her mom."

"Not just that, she went through so much to get where she's at right now, she had Nana and her aunt Nora, but she was always missing something, then Lucy went from being a great sister to a monster."

"Now she has Eddie, and she has Dan."

"She won't admit it just yet; but she's thrilled her father is back in her life."

Kevin sighed. "She hasn't called him father or dad. I'm sure it would mean everything to Dan, he's a great father to his daughters Jillian and Dalia, and look at everything he does to make Loren happy."

"He looks for ways to make her happy."

Kevin sighed. "He didn't anything about them Mel, I've heard him talk about it, he hates that they grew up without him in their lives."

"He's here now; I think that is what counts."

Loren and Eddie left his dressing room holding hands. Kevin stood up. "So you guys hungry?"

"Yeah I think it's a great idea, but before we go and eat; Loren and I need to talk to you both."

Both couples held hands and walked towards the exit. The limo picked them up and Eddie told the driver where to go.

They arrived at one of Dan's restaurants and were quickly seated in a very private area. Kevin was the first to speak.

"So when is the wedding?"

Eddie laughed. "We thought of Vegas, but we're going to ask Dan if we could use his home for the wedding, it's going to be just family; no reports, no paparazzi nothing."

"Ok we get that, so again when?"

"Next weekend." Replied the anxious bride to be.

Mel placed her hands on her face. "Omg Lo, you're going to be a bride in a week, we have so much to do."

"Mel, it's going to be very simple, it will be catered, and I have my dress ready."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "You have the dress?"

Loren couldn't help it and laughed. "Of course, I design dresses remember?"

"So you already made it?"

"The day Eddie asked me I started to work on it, and I'm doing it all by myself, the sewing everything."

"Oh wow! Lo you're wearing an original?"

She looked at Eddie. "Yes it has to be very special; after all I'm marrying the man I love." She turned to look at him.

Kevin took his phone out. "Ok so what can we do to help?"

Eddie answered before Loren could say a word. "Kevin you're my best man."

Loren finally made eye contact with Mel. "And you're my maid of honor Mel."

"Of course I am; you didn't think I would allow you to choose someone else!"

"Mel you know you're my girl, you'll always be by my side for every important moment in my life."

"You can bet on that."

"Ok so my parents will be there and Loren's Nana and aunt Nora along with." He stopped and looked at Loren before continuing to add more people to their small wedding list. "Loren babe, I assume you're inviting Dan?"

"Of course he and Gail and my sisters are included."

Everyone stopped and looked at each other when Mel finally asked. "What about Lucy?"

"I don't know yet." She replied.

Eddie squeezed her hand. "It's up to you Babe."

"Ok the wedding is next weekend; now how do we let everyone know?"

Mel jumped in before anyone could answer. "Let's ask Dan to fly everyone here?" She turned to look at Eddie and Loren. "For the wedding?"

"You'll see." Replied an excited Eddie. "Excuse me for a second." He walked away, taking the phone out of his pocket.

"What is he up too?"

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Within the hour Eddie returned. He walked over to Loren. "I hope its ok with you? I asked Dan to fly my parents your grandmother and Aunt Nora here."

"When tonight?"

"He's sending his pilot in the morning, I called my parents and mom said she would let Nana and Nora know."

"So they're flying here so we can tell them?"

Eddie took a deep breathe. "We're celebrating our engagement tomorrow night Loren."

"I can't believe how fast this is going." She leaned in to kiss him. Mel rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

By the following evening Max and Katy along with Loren's Nana and Aunt Nora had already arrived. Dan had requested one of his restaurants not to open to the public. He was holding their engagement party there.

Katy ran to hug Loren. "I'm so happy for you both, I heard you asked Eddie?"

Loren blushed. "Yes I did Katy, I love him so much."

"Thank you Loren for making my son happy, I thought I would never see him like this again."

She hugged Loren, Max smiled as he walked in between the two. "Come here, welcome to the family."

"Thank you Papa Max."

Lorena appeared from behind; tapping Loren on the shoulder. "Mi nina, I'm so happy for you."

Loren couldn't help it and the tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks. "Gracias Nana I'm very happy."

"And you deserve it mi nina; I knew Eddie was the right choice for you."

Loren turned and caught Eddie looking at her. He never failed to give her butterflies, what was it about him that made her feel so special?

"Lorenita I told Lucy about the wedding."

"What did she say?"

"She is coming next week, I asked her to come; she's your sister Lorenita."

"I know Nana, she just scares me; you've seen all of the stunts she's pulled on Eddie and me."

Nora had a huge dress bag as she approached Loren. "I knew this would happen; here Loren, this was your mom's prom dress."

"You saved it?"

"Yes, Nana made our dresses, and this one is so beautiful, I know it will look amazing on you, your mom was petite like you, and would you wear it tonight?"

A silence fell between the three; Loren had her hands on her mouth, trying not to cry again.

"Of course I'll wear it." Mel finally appeared. "Ok Lo, time to get you ready. Gail brought the best stylist and make-up artist for you."

She grabbed her hand and practically dragged her; Loren tried to hold on to the dress. "Mel, will you wait?"

"We have very little time and you need to be ready for your party."

Within 2 hours Loren appeared looking beautiful, her hair was up with tiny curls cascading on the side of her head, her dress sparkled beautifully with colorful confetti surrounding the edges; it was a lilac dress, her make-up a blend of smoky colors with a bit to match the dress.

Eddie was left breathless as he walked towards his future bride and held her hand. Dan signaled the orchestra he had hired to play the song Unforgettable as they swayed on the dance floor. Eddie only had eyes for Loren.

"You look beautiful Loren."

"Thank you Eddie, you look amazing yourself."

As the song ended; and Loren and Eddie kissed. Everyone applauded. Dan finally announced dinner was being served. The menu for that evening was prepared by Mario Batali, Dan's personal chef when he traveled, which included authentic Italian dishes. And dessert was prepared by the one and only Master Pastry chef Ron Ben-Israel, he created the most amazing pastries along with an engagement cake. Both he and Mario would prepare the wedding dinner the following weekend.

Loren was left speechless. Dan went all out to make sure she had an unforgettable night. It was a beautiful intimate party. No paparazzi or reporters to ruin that beautiful night. Loren and Eddie danced the night away.

Eddie was busy that week before his wedding, he finished two more shows and he was finally done to concentrate on his wedding.

"So are you ready?"

"Kevin this feels so right."

"I know I can tell I have never seen you this happy since." He stopped before continuing. Eddie smiled. "It's ok, you're right; I never felt like this when I married Chloe."

"Sorry I don't want to bring bad memories right now."

"Nothing could ruin my wedding tomorrow."

Arrangements were made by Dan to fly the family back home, it was an early flight; he had told Loren and Eddie not to worry about anything, his home was being turned into a beautiful place where their wedding would be held. They arrived, Loren took a limo home with Nana and Nora and Mel. Eddie barely had a chance to kiss her when Kevin grabbed him by the arm.

"You'll see her soon, let's get you ready."

Loren spend the entire morning with a team of hairstylist and make-up artist, all arranged by Gail and Dan. It was after noon when Nana brought her the dress.

"Lorenita this is a beautiful dress."

Loren had made a heirloom lace dress with shirred bodice and full shirred skirt. It fit perfectly in her tiny curves.

"You have Sofia's body Lorenita; she was tiny on top but had a beautiful curvy bottom."

Loren smiled and blushed as she turned to look in the mirror. She padded her butt. "Then I think I look amazing Nana."

Nora walked in. "And very modest as well."

"I'm so happy Aunt Nora; am I allowed to flirt with Eddie?"

Nora smiled. "You'll have time later for that, if you're ready we better hurry, the limo is here."

Loren took a deep breathe. "I am."

The limo waited for Loren and her family and they were driven to Robert's mansion. She was scurried to the back of the house. Gail let her use the room adjacent to the huge patio. Loren stopped when she saw how beautiful it looked. "Omg Gail it's beautiful."

"Do you like it Loren? Dan was worried."

"I couldn't have imagined it looking so romantic and beautiful."

"No crying young lady, you look amazing, we can't have you messing up that beautiful make-up."

"I know Gail." She walked up to her and hugged her.

Lorena and Nora were at awe. The patio looked like a beautiful garden surrounded with all of Loren's favorite flowers.

"Nora he's doing so much for my Lorenita."

"He's a great father mami."

"He's really trying." Lorena still at awe with all that he had done.

Dan knocked on the door. Gail let him in. "Wow Loren, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I think we're ready to start; are you ready Loren?"

"Not yet." She walked towards him. "Is everything alright? Do you need something else?" Dan asked.

"Just one more thing, Dad will you walk me down the aisle?"

Everyone looked at each other as Dan's eyes filled with tears.

Finally! Loren acknowledged Dan as her dad! PLEASE R &amp; R.. I know not much of a cliffhanger but a very special moment between a father and his daughter. (Miss my Dad)


	28. Chapter 28

Loren's dad Chapter 28

Dan remained silent; he couldn't say a word, he couldn't talk. He thought Loren calling him dad was only a dream and it would never happen; the moment she said it his heart skipped a beat.

Loren nudged him and again asked. "Dad will you walk me down the aisle?"

Gail hugged him from behind, reminding him to respond. He finally locked eyes with his daughter. "Yes Loren I will, I mean it would be an honor."

She smiled. "Thanks Dad I love you."

He finally hugged her tears escaping his orbs. Loren hugged him back placing a small peck on his cheek.

"I love you too Loren."

Gail noticed both were getting emotional and stepped in. "Ok you two, we have a wedding to get too."

Nana and Nora both walked towards Loren to make sure her dress was in place along with her hair.

"No crying mi nina." Lorena was holding back tears.

"I'm ok Nana, I'm so happy but I can't promise I won't cry later."

Nora smiled. "Ok is everyone ready?"

Mel stood in front of the doorway that leads to the hallway. Jillian and Dalia were right in front of her and Nora stood at the door, making sure everything was set to start. She signaled Max who let everyone know they were getting ready to begin.

Eddie took his place in front along with Kevin at his side. The violinist started to play as Loren's sisters walked towards the door that leads to the patio.

Dalia was the first to enter; followed by Jillian and finally Mel. The girls wore a beautiful yellow dress.

Loren took a deep breath and looked at Dan; he smiled. "Ready?"

She nodded and they finally made their way to the door. They stood there and everyone was surprised and happy to see Loren holding Dan by the arm. Eddie smiled; he couldn't keep his eyes off his beautiful bride. Loren blushed; she could feel his eyes locked on to her as she made her way towards him.

They finally reached Eddie ad Dan placed her hand on his. He leaned in to kiss his daughter on the cheek and stepped back sitting next to his wife; Nana and Nora made their way to their seats. Jake and Kelly were also there.

The ceremony started and within 30 minutes Eddie and Loren were pronounced husband and wife. You could see the happiness in Eddie and Loren's face. He gently held her face and kissed her. She kissed him back and Max who was sitting very close had to clear his throat to let them know it was time to acknowledge their guests. Kevin and Mel smiled. Mel knew this was a dream come true for Loren.

Eddie pulled away and both faced their families and the few friends who were there and smiled. The bride and groom made their way to the back of the patio trailed by everyone. Once they stopped everyone hugged and congratulated them. In was a very private wedding, there was no sign of paparazzi, Jake had done a great job of making sure that news of Eddie Duran getting married again wasn't leaked out.

Dan made sure dinner was served on time; Eddie and Loren were guided to their table. A variety of dishes were placed on their table. Eddie turned to acknowledge his beautiful bride.

"You look more radiant and beautiful today."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Eddie held her hand. "I noticed Dan walked you down the aisle; was that your idea?"

"I wanted everyone to know he's my father; look at this place, look at everything he's done since he found out I was his daughter."

"I'm glad you did, I think that was the most beautiful thing everyone saw here today, you walking towards me with your dad at your side."

"I have to admit it felt amazing."

"That's great, you don't have your mom but your dad is still here."

Everyone notice as Lucy walked in; she was quiet and made her way to the table where Lorena and Nora were sitting.

"Lucy you made it."

"I couldn't get out of work early; but here I am."

"I'm glad you're here for your sister."

Lucy looked around and locked eyes with Loren. She waved at her. Loren smiled back. "Looks like Loren is finally happy?"

Nora interrupted her. "Lucy this is Loren and Eddie's day, please don't you dare start anything right now."

Lucy nodded. "No worries, I come in peace."

"If I have too I will talk to Dan to make sure you behave."

"Oh Nora please, I heard he walked her down the aisle, suddenly he's Loren's dad and he's my dad as well; I said I'm going to be good!"

Nana slowly turned to face her and this time she looked her in the face. "Let's enjoy this beautiful day with your sister Lucy."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Yes ok, can we stop now?" She waved to the waiter to bring her a drink.

Everyone finished their dinner; Max made his way to Eddie and Loren's table. "It's time for your first dance with Eddie; are you ok with that? Or will there be a father and daughter dance?"

Loren's eyes said it all. Eddie noticed. "Loren babe, go ahead and dance with your father."

"Are you sure?"

He nudged her. "Go."

Loren stood and walked to where Dan was sitting with Gail, Katy and Jake. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dad its' time for the father and daughter dance."

He looked at her, his eyes said it all. He stood up without saying a word, Loren held his hand and both walked to the center of the floor. Max whispered something to the head of the band; the band started to play the song "Isn't she lovely?"

Loren swayed on the floor with Dan. He couldn't help it, tiny tears streamed down his cheeks; you could see the joy in his face, finally acknowledged by Loren felt so good.

Right before the song ended Eddie stepped next to them; Dan smiled and once again moved out of the way, letting him take his place to dance with Loren.

They danced to one of Eddie's songs. After that was over, everyone joined in. After a few songs, pictures were taken and Loren walked to talk to her guests. Lucy appeared with a glass of wine in her hand.

"So I guess I should congratulate you?"

Loren sighed. "I think that's what you're supposed to do at a wedding."

"I'm glad you're happy, he's crazy about you."

Loren bit her lower lip. "I'm crazy about him too."

"I can tell."

"Thank you for coming."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You thought I wouldn't come?"

"I don't know what to think anymore when it comes to you Lucy."

Lucy turned and sat at the nearest seat. "I didn't know if I should Loren, I resented you the moment I noticed you were the one everyone loved having around, the one that always seemed to do it all right."

"Lucy you were that girl too; wish I knew what happened that made you change."

Lucy down cast her look. "I can't explain it Loren, I've done so many terrible things." She looked at Loren.

"I'm sorry."

Loren couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wasn't sure what to expect when she saw her come into the room, probably expecting the worst; but she never thought she would hear her say she was sorry.

"It's ok Lucy, I'm so glad you're here on the most important day of my life."

Loren noticed Dan looking their way. "Listen it's almost time to cut the cake and Eddie and I will be leaving, you should go talk to dad."

Lucy's eyes widen. "Dad?"

"Just go and talk to him, he loves you too Lucy."

It was close to 2 a.m. when Loren and Eddie were arriving in the Cayman Islands; Eddie had a home in Rum Point Beach.

As the driver unloaded their bags into the home; Eddie stopped Loren. She turned and smiled. "Did we forget something?"

"You're not going into that home walking."

She couldn't help but laugh. "How then?"

He didn't hesitate and picked her up. "This is the way Mrs. Duran; I'm carrying you inside." Before they stepped inside; he stopped once more. "I promise to love you forever babe."

"You're going to make me cry."

"There's no crying allowed this night; it's our night babe, our night to cherish each other."

Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the driver left and Eddie placed Loren on the bed. "I promise to be your forever Eddie." He had this way of looking into her eyes ; she was sure she would melt in his arms; there wasn't anything else to say. Eddie and Loren had a magical night.

They woke up each day in each other's arms and walks on the beach; evenings in the Jacuzzi, it was the perfect honeymoon.

"I can't stop looking at you."

"Eddie you're too much."

"The truth Loren, I love you; and I love to see you blush."

She couldn't help it; she knew she was blushing again; he would always have that effect in her. "I love you more."

The following evening as they took their walk in the beach. Eddie stopped her. "Loren I'm dying to ask."

"Sure what is it?"

"Did you believe what Lucy told you?"

"For the first time in my life I could honestly see she was being sincere, her eyes said so much."

"I'm just afraid it's another one of her games, I don't want her around if I catch her lying again."

"I know Eddie, I have to give her the benefit of the doubt, but it will be a while before I can trust her."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, I don't want her hurting my girl again."

Loren couldn't help it; she pulled him towards her. "You're the most amazing husband, the best thing to come into my life and I'm grateful every day."

"I should be the one thanking you, I put you through so much and now you're all mine."

"I will always be yours."

They sat on the soft white sand and kissed; the following morning they prepared to go back home. They arrived to board the Duran jet; as soon as they were inside. Loren kissed him. "I don't want this to end Eddie."

"It won't Loren; I'll make sure each day and night feels like our honeymoon."

She blushed. "I'm going to hold you to that."

She leaned in holding his face. She loved doing that, she closed her eyes and softly kissed him. "I love being Mrs. Eddie Duran."

As soon as they got off the jet; a text awaited Eddie from Jake. It was back to business as usual for the Rock star.

They arrived at their new home, another gift from Loren's dad, Max made sure all of Eddie's things were moved to his new home, everything was perfect.

Eddie dropped her off and left to meet with Jake. "I'll be back soon babe; don't miss me too much."

She smiled and went inside to find Mel in the kitchen.

"Mel this kitchen smells amazing."

"I thought I would make you guys a special dinner."

"Thank you Mel, you're the best."

"So where's Eddie?"

"It's back to business, a week away wasn't enough, and Jake had to see him."

"Ugh really?" She nudged Loren in the arm. "So Lo how was the honeymoon?"

Loren shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It was perfect and that's all I will say."

"Ok I get it, enjoy your dinner, I have several errands to run before I head home."

"Where's Kevin?"

"He had a meeting with your dad, he should be done soon."

"Send him a text to join us for dinner."

"Are you sure Lo? I don't think Eddie will like coming home and find us here."

"He'll be fine, go ahead and do it."

Several hours later Eddie arrived to find Mel and Kevin there; he smiled. "Ahhh we have guests."

Loren smiled. "I knew you would be pleased, Mel made dinner for us."

"Wow how did you know I was starving?"

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "Well I know you have a killer appetite."

"Sorry I forgot about dessert."

Eddie smiled and squeezed Loren's hand. "I'll take care of that later." Loren nudged him; hoping Mel had not heard him.

They had dinner and had a great evening. As Mel and Kevin were getting ready to leave Loren's phone buzzed.

Loren picked up and answered. "Nana what is it? Why what happened?"

"No I'm home, we just had dinner. Are you ok?"

Eddie noticed Loren was worried and walked towards her. Kevin and Mel stopped before heading out; both wondering what happened.

Loren hit the end button and looked at them. "What's wrong babe?" Eddie asked.

"It's Lucy!"

Now what? Any ideas as you review? Thank you for your kind words; 2 more chapters to go; Hugs everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

I'm what? Chapter 29

Enjoy the chapter and please review; we the writers need to know how we're doing, that would be appreciated. This chapter contained medical issues I researched; I'm not an expert in this field but I tried to make it as authentic as I possibly could.

Everyone wanted to know and all of them asked Loren at the same time when they saw how worried she was.

"What happened?"

Loren didn't respond and ran to get her purse and keys. Eddie followed her. "Loren what happened?"

"Lucy was in an accident."

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you."

Mel and Kevin waited by the door. "Lo we're coming too."

"Thank you guys, Nana says she's at Cedar Sinai."

They walked to Eddie's car. "Did your grandmother say what happened?"

"She wasn't drinking was she?"

Loren started to cry. "She was in the highway and lost control of the car, she flipped when she hit the rails on the highway."

Eddie held her hand and squeezed it as they headed to the hospital. They arrived and entered through the ER. Loren found her grandmother and Nora along with Dan and Gail.

"How is she?"

Lorena was crying. "It doesn't look good."

Dan walked to where Loren stood. "The Dr.'s will be out to talk to us soon, the paramedic's said she hardly had a pulse when they found her, the fire dept. had to cut through the bottom of the car to get to her."

"Was she drinking?"

"They're checking and running tests."

Loren leaned on Dan; he cradled her in his arms. "We'll do whatever we have too for her Loren; please don't worry."

Eddie noticed and smiled; he loved how Dan fuzzed all over his daughter. Lorena couldn't sit still; her eyes said it all; she was agonizing over her granddaughter. Nora walked towards her. "Mama please don't worry."

"I'm trying to stay strong, this reminds me of Sofia; how long we waited for news and then she left us."

"I know mama this brings back sad times."

Loren saw Eddie standing by the window and hugged him from behind. He turned around and hugged her back. "You ok?"

"I can't explain how I feel; I'm nervous and anxious and scared."

Before Eddie could respond the doors opened and a Dr. walked towards them. "Are you all related to Miss Tate?"

Dan was the first to speak. "She's my daughter."

He focused his attention on Dan. The other walked quietly towards him. "She's not doing to good right now; we're still running tests and the ones we've done on her heart tells us she has a defect of some kind; she's headed to surgery right now; she broke her arm and has a bad cut on her leg and the neurologist is running tests as well; she suffered a head injury."

Lorena sat sobbing quietly and Nora hugged her trying to comfort her. Loren stood quiet taking in the news on her sister. Dan finally asked. "Was she drinking?"

"No there was no alcohol in her system or any drugs; the tests we've done show a cardiac problem and that's why she lost consciousness and crashed."

"Anything you need Dr. I'll take care of it."

"We will know more after surgery."

Loren noticed her grandmother crying and kneeled down to talk to her. "Nana she is getting the best of care."

"I know mi nina; she's has heart problems too; I was worried ne of you would get that as well."

Nora looked at Loren. "Sofia's heart problems were genetic."

"Why weren't we tested?"

"Loren you and Lucy were checked as infants; all tests came back fine." Eddie hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Babe we will ask the Dr. after they tell us more about Lucy's condition."

Mel sat quietly with Kevin. "You ok?"

"I'm just worried; Loren is happy and a newlywed; she doesn't need this right now."

"Lucy will get the best care honey; don't worry."

Tests done on Lucy's head injury were all fine; the injury wasn't as severe as Dr.'s thought, her arm was on a cast and her heart condition was diagnosed as B-type natriuretic peptides; this condition produced by the heart helps the body eliminate fluids, such as sodium, from the body. High levels of BNP can signal damage to the heart muscle and heart failure. This was the same health issue Sofia had; Dr.'s were positive with careful treatment Lucy could survive but she would have to be monitored and more tests would be needed to confirm what medications would help her.

Lucy was in the ICU after surgery; Loren was allowed to see her and so was Lorena and Nora; they had to cover up to go in.

Loren approached her. "Lucy we're here, we love you." She wasn't sure if she should touch her.

Nora assured her. "Loren it's ok to touch and talk to her; she can hear us."

"I know Aunt Nora; I want her to be ok."

"She will be; Dan is taking care of everything."

Loren kept sighing with every breath Lucy took with the help of the machine.

Loren acknowledged her grandmother. "Nana you should go home and rest; I'll stay here with Lucy."

"No I couldn't leave her side; you should go and rest, Nora and I will stay here with her; any changes and we will let you know."

"Mama is right Loren; go home with Eddie; you can return in the morning."

Loren turned to see Eddie standing by the door. She smiled at him and kissed Nana and Nora good night and left.

"We'll stay if you want too?"

"No I can come back in the morning; Nana insists I go home."

Mel and Kevin stood up from where they sat. "Lo we're leaving as well; if you need me you know where to find me."

"I know Mel, thanks for coming and staying with me."

Mel and Kevin hugged both Loren and Eddie and left; Eddie held Loren's hand as they headed to their car and both got in and drove home.

For the following two weeks Loren spend most of her mornings by Lucy's side; the treatments given to her were helping her get better each day; she was able to breathe on her own after staying in the hospital a whole month she was send to a rehabilitation center; Lucy was having some issues but Doctors were confident all would be resolved with the proper treatment.

Lorena worried Lucy would never be the same girl again; she spend her days sitting in a wheel chair because she was too weak to walk; but she was alive and that was the best gift Lorena could have; she thought for sure she was going to lose her at one point.

Loren arrived with a bouquet of daisies; they were Lucy's favorite flower.

"I want your room to be bright Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey you sound better; how's therapy?"

"It's fine and I hate it."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Ok now you sound like the Lucy we all love."

Lucy downcast her look. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Hey we've been through that already; no need to repeat it; you need to get better."

"I am; dad is making sure I have the best care."

"He's amazing isn't her?"

"Yes he is."

Loren walked to the table where the nurse had placed Lucy's lunch. "Here you have to eat; do you need anything else?"

"No Loren; having you here is all I need."

Loren kneeled to her eye level. "I'm so happy to have you back sis."

"I know; me too."

Loren stood up and felt dizzy. "Woah." She held her face. Lucy noticed and asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I got up too fast and felt dizzy."

"You better eat as well."

Loren pulled a chair next to her. "They brought enough for you."

"I can share; I'm not very hungry."

"Ok then let me cut your sandwich in half; but the soup is all for you."

Lucy took a few sips of the soup and looked at Loren who was eating the other half of the sandwich. "Loren can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I going to die?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I overheard Nana telling Aunt Nora that mom had this same heart condition."

"Yes she did; but they didn't have the medicine to give her like they do now."

"You aren't lying to me are you?'

"No Of course not I wouldn't lie to you."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks sis."

Nora walked in. "Ok I was sneaky and brought your favorite cookies Lucy."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "That's great."

"Lucy you have to rest before you eat anything else; I'll be back later with Eddie."

She pecked her with a sweet sister kiss on the top of her head. "See you later."

Nana was walking in as Loren was leaving. "Lorenita are you ok?"

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Yes Nana why?"

"You look pale; have you eaten?"

"Yes I had half a sandwich with Lucy."

"That's not enough; you're doing too much for Lucy and neglecting your health, go home and eat and take a nap."

Loren smiled hugging her. "I will Nana; Eddie always makes sure I do." She winked at her. "Lorenita!"

"Sorry Nana; couldn't help it."

Loren was walking to her car. Dan and Gail were arriving. Dan hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Gail acknowledged her with a hug too. "How's Lucy?"

"She looks good."

"Well the Dr. wanted to see me; he has changes to make with her treatment."

"I'm going home before Eddie gets there."

Gail stopped. "Oh Loren I have that dress I told you about; I hope you can fix it."

"Sure I'll take it right now."

Gail called Dan who was already a few steps ahead of her. "You go ahead; I'm going back to the car with Loren."

He waved and continued to walk. Gail held Loren's arm. "If you can't do anything to the dress ; don't worry about it; it was my mom's so I want to hang on to it."

I know Gail; I will try to fix it for you."

They reached Gail's car. "Here and take your time."

Loren smiled. "It's a beautiful dress and so soft; I know this is silk."

Loren turned to walk away and again felt faint. She closed her eyes as she held her head. Gail noticed and held her by her back. "Loren are you ok?"

"Yeah I think I'm just hungry."

"You're not driving home like this; let me call Dan and tell him I'm going with you; but we're stopping at the pharmacy or better yet; let me call them."

"What for? Gail I swear I'm ok."

Gail called Dan and told him she was driving Loren home, she made another call and they drove away.

They arrived and Gail got off and walked to the passenger side of the car to help Loren get out. She walked her to the door; they went inside and Loren sat for a bit.

Gail walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Here drink this sweetie; I ordered you some food."

"Gail you're too sweet; I swear I'm ok; I've been too busy since Lucy's accident; I need to rest and I'll be ok."

The doorbell rang; Gail walked to get the door. She paid the boy at the door; she placed the food on the table; a few minutes later the doorbell rang again. Loren watched as Gail took care of that too.

"Gail what are you doing?"

"Taking care of you; here there's a variety of dishes to choose from."

"Omg what did you order?"

"Enough for you and Eddie."

"And what was the second delivery about?"

"Oh this was in easy; here take this and go to the bathroom."

Loren furrowed her eyes as Gail handed her a small box. "What is it?"

"Loren go and do it right now."

Loren's eyes widen as she saw what the box said; she looked at Gail and asked. "I'm what?"

She's what? What is Gail talking about? Any ideas as you review? Last chapter to this story is coming up! Thanks everyone.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you again for reading; I treasure your kind reviews and remember them as I type a new chapter or a new story. Please R &amp; R! This last Chapter was written with for all of you in mind…Hugs n Love always!

The story of my life Chapter 30

Gail smiled. "Loren I think you're pregnant."

For a moment Loren thought she was going to take off running; finally she looked at Gail. "How do you know?"

She laughed. "I have this little gut feeling; go and take that test."

Loren realized it could be true and did as she was told. Gail placed the plates on the table and got everything ready so they could both eat.

Loren returned. "Hmmmm I'm back."

"And?"

"Omg Gail I'm pregnant."

Gail hugged her. "I knew it; I'm never wrong."

Loren sat. "I didn't realize my period was late."

"How late?"

"I don't know; a few weeks."

'You've been married almost 6 months."

"I know but Eddie and I haven't even talked about a baby."

"You better do it today when you tell him."

She stood up again. "Omg what if he's upset?"

"Loren I'm sure he will be thrilled; listen have you seen the Dr. regarding the heart condition Lucy has?"

"Yes I saw him while Lucy was recovering; I'm ok Gail."

"That's great Loren; we don't need the two of you to be sick."

"I'm blessed to have you in my life Gail."

"Thank you Loren your Dad and I feel very blessed as well."

"Let's eat then; Eddie will be home soon and I have to get ready to give him the news."

Gail made sure Loren ate something and then she left; Loren sat for a while; wondering how she was going to break the news to Eddie. She paced back and forth; reviewing what she was going to say and how she was going to tell him.

She stopped at the huge mirror that was on the wall of the entrance of the first floor bathroom. She looked at her silhouette and smiled; it was too soon to even see a belly yet. She sighed at the thought of a baby Eddie or maybe a girl; so many things were running through her head she didn't hear the door open and Eddie standing right behind her; he hugged her and kissed her neck.

"What are you looking at Babe?"

"I think I look fat."

He laughed. "Oh come on; you're not going to start with that now? You're the sexiest woman I know and you're all mine."

He held her pulling her towards him and kissed her. "Oh Eddie." Loren started to cry. "What's wrong?"

Eddie held her hand and they sat at the nearest chair. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know yet?"

He held her chin making her look at him. "Loren what's wrong? Did the Dr. call? Is your heart ok?"

She caressed his face. "You are the best; no I'm ok."

"So what's wrong?"

"We've haven't discussed a family."

Eddie smiled. "Ok should we do it now?"

"I think it's too late for that."

"Why would it be too late if?" Eddie stopped his sentence and looked at Loren. " Loren?"

"Exactly, I knew it; I knew you would be upset."

"Upset why? Wait babe are you pregnant?"

Loren looked away. "I'm sorry we didn't even talk about it."

"Loren wait.." He pulled her up and hugged her. "We're having a baby?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes we are."

"Loren please tell me you're not teasing me?"

"No Eddie I'm serious; we are."

He hugged her and kissed her so much that Loren lost count. A week later they were at the Dr.'s office.

He ordered several test and did an ultrasound. "Loren and Eddie this is your baby."

Eddie looked closer to the screen. "It's so tiny."

"I can see the heartbeat." Loren's eyes were glued to the screen.

The Dr. smiled. "It's not going to stay tiny for too long; before you know it this baby will be growing so fast and kicking and moving."

Both Loren and Eddie looked at each other with excitement. "Can't wait; when will we know what we're having?"

"You're almost 6 weeks along Loren so I would say before your 16 weeks we should be able to see if you're having a boy or girl."

Loren sighed as she looked at Eddie. "The thought of another little Eddie running around the house would be perfect; or a little princess would be so perfect as well." She couldn't stop smiling.

Leaving the Dr.'s office it was the perfect moment to tell the whole family. Eddie made arrangements to have a dinner party at home and let everyone know a little Duran was on the way.

A few days later all the plans fell into place and everyone arrived to their home; even Lucy was there, she was sitting in a wheelchair; she was getting better but she was still weak. Dinner was served and after dinner Loren brought out dessert; she and Eddie had everyone sit as they brought out the cake.

Dan smiled as he saw Loren rolling a huge box on a cart to the area they were all sitting at.

"That's a pretty big cake." He looked at Gail; she smiled.

Eddie stood and looked at everyone as Loren prepared to open the box. "We thought we would share a lovely surprise with all of you."

You could tell everyone was curious and trying to figure out what Loren and Eddie were trying to say, Lorena smiled; she knew for some time already that Loren was with child.

As Loren opened the box a cake in the shape of a baby was revealed; the first one to catch on was Katy; she looked at Max and Dan and squealed.

"Omg guys we're going to be grandparents!"

Dan's eyes widen as he looked at Loren; all she could do was smile and nod in agreement with Katy's words. Max sat speechless. Gail couldn't stop smiling.

It wasn't long before everyone hugged each other. Katy started to cry leaning on Max. "A baby Max; we're going to be grandparents."

Max smiled; he felt very proud of his family; happy to finally see Eddie where he deserved to be.

As Loren's pregnancy progressed Eddie stayed in the area; this wasn't going to be an event he would miss; they were finally told they were having a boy; Loren was excited and Eddie couldn't hide the joy he felt as he waited for his little rock star to arrive.

The fans were excited to hear a Duran baby was on the way; they didn't reveal to anyone what they were having; it was their private moment to enjoy.

"So you're not telling the media?"

"No pops; we want this baby to be a surprise for everyone; it's our own little secret to enjoy as a family."

"I guess you're right; and I applaud you for the choice you both have made."

The big day came and Loren went into labor in the middle of preparing for the Oscar's she had been working on some gowns that would be worn by the nominee's.

She was rushed to the hospital and Eddie was notified and arrived there faster than Loren. It was several hours later when Loren finally gave birth to their 7 pound baby boy. He was beautiful; he had Eddie's dark hair and brown eyes.

The news was released to the media; fans everyone responded by sending gifts to the hospital and the Duran home. Little Eddie Jr made his debut a few weeks later when all of the most popular magazines bid for his first pictures; Eddie donated the money to a children's hospital.

Eddie held his son; that was one of his favorite moments.

"I didn't think I could someone love this much." Loren agreed placing a kiss on the baby's head.

Lorena loved visiting Loren and every time she did she smiled; it was beautiful to watch her granddaughter become such a loving mom. "The loves we feel for our children never stops growing; we love our children to a point that we are willing to do anything for them."

"I know Nana; I understand it now; as I see this baby grow each day; and how he has his own personality; it's a precious gift I truly enjoy."

"The more children you have you will see they're all so different."

Loren looked at her grandmother. "More?"

"Yes I think more is a good idea."

"Nana little Eddie is only 8 weeks old; I have to enjoy him before we can think of more children."

Loren loved carrying her son and spending as much time with him as she could; Katy and Max were the typical grandparents trying to spoil little Eddie in every way they could and of course Dan and Gail were not going to be left in second place when it came to spoiling him.

A year later Kevin and Mel got married; Loren was excited to have Mel become part of their family now; she had always seen Mel as a sister and now it felt so real.

3 years later Eddie started to produce Music for the new artists joining the business and started to manage some of them; his family became his priority and with Loren expecting a second baby he knew where he had to be; the tours of Eddie Duran had come to an end.

Loren sat reading to little Eddie. He was old enough to understand he was getting a new sibling.

"Mommy when is baby coming?"

"We will meet baby very soon."

"I want a baby brother."

Loren smiled; they had not share with him that another boy was on the way; Little Eddie loved the cameras and they knew if anyone one asked him he would reveal the sex of the baby. Again that was kept private.

"We will soon see our new baby."

Katy walked in. "OK it's my turn to take little Eddie to the Zoo."

Loren shook her head. "How long are you and Gail going to compete for this?"

"As long as we have too; we both have to brag about our precious boy; at 3 he's able to enjoy all of the spoiling we have in store for him."

"Make sure he's back before dinner Katy."

"I can't promise I won't buy him a hotdog."

"Only one please."

Katy waved as she and little Eddie walked out the door.

Lucy was doing much better health wise and with the proper medication she would be able to have a long happy life. She arrived to visit with little Eddie.

"Where is my nephew?"

Loren gave her a small smile. "It's his day with grandma Duran."

Lucy loved her nephew. "It's not fair that both grandmothers get their turn taking him out."

"You let me know when you want to spoil him and you too can have a turn."

Lucy smiled. "With Mel having a baby; I'm sure I can help and spoil that one too."

Loren laughed. "I love watching her do her penguin walk; remember how much she laughed every time she saw me walking?"

Both girls laughed as Mel walked in. "Ok what's so funny?"

As soon as they saw Mel they broke out laughing; Mel didn't bother to ask. "Sure go ahead and make fun; you're ready to pop Loren; don't forget you're doing the same walk."

"I know." Loren couldn't stop laughing. "But you look so much funnier."

A few weeks later Loren had her second son; they named him Evan. Two months later Mel had her son; they named him Troy.

Loren couldn't be happier with her life; everything seemed to fall into place; Eddie's music continued to sell and he was managing a lot of great teens with bright futures.

Having two boys running around the house was surreal and kept Loren very busy; she was still able to design; she had her own line and whenever there were any award shows she was one of the main designers dressing the celebrities.

Eddie always made time for date night every week with Loren. "How do you get more beautiful and sexier?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "After two babies?"

"Loren you're sexier than you've ever been; thank you for the most amazing boys."

"I have to thank you as well."

He kissed her. Loren pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. "You will always give me butterflies."

"I hope so." He kissed her again. Loren giggled. "If we don't stop we're going to get into trouble again."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"I think we can handle a house full of little Duran boys."

Loren looked at him in awe. "Yes and those Duran boys will eventually grow up; I can't see myself with a lot of you running and then dating."

He kissed her again. "As long as they're smart enough to get a beautiful woman like I did; they will be just fine."

"You're too much you know that?"

"Of course I am."

They didn't realize they were being watched. Lucy loved watching how happy her sister was with Eddie and her boys; she was grateful to be there and enjoy every minute; she knew one day she too could be this happy.

Nora stopped by to visit; she had married and was traveling with her husband. She fell in love with Loren's little boys. Lorena sat with her as the boys played in their back yard.

"I know Sofia would be thrilled to see how amazing her daughters turned out to be."

"She would." Nana responded.

A few years later little Eddie and Evan played T-ball with their dad; Loren sat a few feet away watching them as she carried their new daughter Sofia Rose in her arms. She felt her life was complete. As she looked back; she realized the story of her life began with some pain and disappointments and a lot of struggling; but everything seemed to be falling into place; she wouldn't be complaining any time soon.

She loved to hear her boys giggling as Eddie chased them and they tumbled all over the grass. Mel and Kevin arrived with their son; as soon as Troy saw the two boys he ran towards them followed by Kevin who carried his son and both made their way towards Eddie and his boys. Mel's smile grew when she saw Loren's little daughter."Omg Loren she's so beautiful."

"Did you notice she has wavy hair?"

"She looks a lot like you Lo, she's precious."

"I have to pinch myself; I can't believe these boys and this baby girl are all mine."

"You deserve it all Lo; I knew amazing things were headed your way."

Loren smiled as she turned towards Eddie and the boys; she caught Eddie smiling and he winked at her; she blushed looking away.  
Mel noticed and smiled. "Loren Duran the story of your life is filled with love and happiness."

Loren bit her lower lip and agreed. "I know; I can't wait to spend the rest of life finding out how great everything will be."

Both Loren and Mel made their way towards the guys; Eddie walked up to Loren and kissed his daughter on the head and locked eyes with Loren.

"I love you Babe."

"I love you too." He kissed her.

Kevin hugged Mel and they both watched Troy having a blast with his cousins; things were looking great for both families; Mel was right, the story of Loren's life was amazing.

The End!

Thank you all once again for your support with this story; I really enjoyed writing it. Please review; it inspires me to continue to write for all of you, I have the title for my next story ready; I can't wait to share the first chapter. If I get 15 reviews for this last chapter I will post the first chapter within a few days.


End file.
